Puzzle Pieces
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Irena and her family had a wonderful life on Berk. Things change when they take in a troubled, teenaged stowaway. Just as the stowaway begins to totally adjust to living with the Haddocks, a threat appears on the horizon that threatens to destroy everything Irena has ever known. *Sequel to Fractured Family* *Rated T*
1. Chapter 1

_**STOP! **_

_**THIS IS A SEQUEL! **_

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ "FRACTURED FAMILY" THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!**_

* * *

_**Hello friends! This is the first chapter of the sequel to "Fractured Family"! It is, and will continue to be rated T, due to the fact that this story is darker and considerably more triggering than anything in FF. Read on with caution, friends. And enjoy. :)**_

* * *

Gone were the days of quiet mornings in the Haddock house. Thankfully, Irena was old enough to assist her parents with her little siblings' commotion.

Gabriel was nine now and a strong-willed, tough little boy who could be classified as a bit of a troublemaker. He was a bit bossy and never sugar coated anything. He was proud of his 'heir' status and could be a little arrogant about it at times, but he knows not to push his limits with Astrid as his mother. His eyes had, rather surprisingly, turned brown, not the expected cloudy blue, by his first birthday and his hair was a sandy blonde.

And then, there were the twins. Linnea and Lily. Sweet little six year old twins with their grandfather's vibrantly red hair. They had oddly gray eyes. Lily was the extrovert and often spoke for her shyer sister. They understood each other incredibly well and did everything together. Despite being exactly identical, their family had always been able to tell them apart.

Finally, the newest member of the family, was a little boy born too early with auburn hair and forest green eyes and lots of freckles. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV and he was ten months old. Astrid fought Hiccup tooth and nail on the name, but eventually she won, and he was appropriately named as he was his father's duplicate. He loved to be held and, even though he could speak pretty well for his age, he cried often.

And that wasn't even including the new dragons. Given, there were only two- two Terrors: a lavender one named Blossom that belonged to Linnea, and a magenta one called Petal that belonged to Lily. Blossom and Petal were two of Irena's Terror's year-old babies.

Irena had grown up a lot in the past years. She was nearly as tall as Astrid, having outgrown her birthmother by a couple of inches. Her hair was a shade of blonde somewhere in between Astrid and Gabe's and it came to her mid-back went it wasn't tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were still the sparkly sky blue she had when she was little. Of course, as fourteen year olds tend to be, she was a bit gangly from her uneven puberty-induced growth spurts. And on top of her gangliness, she was starting to look more like a young lady. She was getting curves and hips and she couldn't say she was particularly pleased with her body just then (Hiccup wasn't too happy about her growing up either) due to all the changes. She was still sweet and loving and loved hugs-both giving and receiving.

Astrid and Hiccup, of course, had also gotten a little older. They were thirty now, but you probably couldn't have guessed ten years had gone by unless you saw Irena with them.

Toothless, of course, had aged a bit, so had Stormfly, but they didn't seem like it either, both being still as active as ever. Safira, Irena's blue Terror, had gotten visibly older, however. Unfortunately, Terrors didn't seem to live as long as the other breeds of dragons and several seasons of egg-laying had affected her negatively. She wasn't anywhere near death, thankfully.

And then there was Patches. The calico-kitten-turned-adult-cat that still stole Astrid's attention from Hiccup when she wanted to.

It was a very full house with never a dull moment.

"Mom, make him stop crying!" Gabe complained to his mother, pressing his hands over his ears and grimacing. The twins were doing the same thing, looking at their baby brother with worry. Irena looked up from her journal curiously.

"I'm trying, buddy, I really am." Astrid promised her eldest son, bouncing the ten month old on her hip, trying in vain to get him to cease his wailing.

Hiccup IV, affectionately nicknamed Hic for everyone's sake, was screaming one of those awful screams that sounded painful and his mother couldn't figure out what was wrong with him for the life of her. He had already eaten and was dry and he wasn't sleepy (he woke up on his own).

"Hic, work with me here, what's wrong?" Astrid asked, adjusting him in her arms so she was looking him right in the eye. He stopped crying for a second, only to sniffle and breathe, before screwing his face back up and resuming his fit. No words were coming out of him.

Astrid sighed exhaustedly. It was too early to be tired. She had a class today.

"What is all this commotion?" Hiccup asked, running a hand through his hair, already messy from sleep. Toothless bounded along behind him, the ever-loyal overgrown scaly black puppy.

"Hic won't stop crying." Gabe told his father, hands still over his ears. They weren't great at blocking out noise, considering he heard Hiccup speak.

"And I don't know why." Astrid added, exasperated. "Take him. Please. I need to eat something."

"Of course, here." Hiccup took the baby into his arms and Astrid practically collapsed into a chair next to Irena. "What's the matter, little guy?" he asked Hic.

At the sound of his father's voice, the baby quieted immediately.

"Well, good morning to you too. What was all the fuss about?"

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Hic giggled.

"All of that to wake you up." Astrid muttered, rubbing her hand over her face. "I can't believe it."

"You have to admit, he does have dramatic flair." Hiccup shrugged with a grin, moving the now-happy baby to his shoulder.

"I wonder where he got _that_ from," Astrid replied.

Hiccup chuckled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Good Morning, Astrid."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Astrid waved her hand dismissively, hiding her smile.

Hiccup kissed all three of his daughters on the tops of their heads and ruffled Gabe's hair in greeting. "It seems like no one else is having a fit this morning, that's good news." He sat next to Astrid but didn't eat anything. He never ate right after he woke up.

"You're telling me," Astrid agreed. She glanced at Linnea, who still had quite a bit of food to finish. Irena, Lily, and Gabe had finished breakfast a long time ago. "Aren't you eating, Linny?"

"I'm not hungry." Linnea replied softly, pushing her plate away from her. Lily looked at her twin funny and Irena frowned. Gabe just looked genuinely uninterested.

"Are you sick?" Astrid asked, reaching across the table to check for a fever. The girl shook her head. "Well, no fever."

"Are you sure you're done, flower?" Hiccup asked, concerned. Usually all the kids had healthy appetites, this was odd.

"I'm sure, Daddy." Linnea replied.

"Can we go play now?" Lily asked suddenly.

Astrid smiled. Maybe Linnea would eat more later. "Yes you can."

"Yay!" cheered the little redhead, slipping from her chair. "Come on Linny." Linnea joined her sister with a smile.

"See you later," Hiccup told them.

"Bye Daddy!" Lily replied, grabbing her sister's hand. "Bye Mommy! Bye Toothless!" the two darted out the door, followed by their dragons, eager to get outside.

"Be careful!" Astrid called after them. She smiled at her girls' enthusiasm. The dragon grumbled.

"I'll try not to be." Gabe replied with a grin before getting up.

"You heading out too, buddy?" Hiccup asked, shifting Hic to his lap.

"Yup."

"Be good, young man." Astrid reminded. "No fighting without a cause."

"Yes, Mom." Gabe answered obediently before trotting out the door.

Irena was leaving too, she had promised to meet Jakob and Colby at their special spot first thing after breakfast.

"Bye Mom," Irena said, giving Astrid a quick hug.

"Bye, little one. Have fun." Astrid hugged her back.

"No kissing, okay?" Hiccup teased.

"Gross, Daddy." Irena scrunched her face, but hugged her father anyway.

Irena patted Toothless lovingly and called for Safira.

And the she was gone too.

"Peace and quiet." Hiccup observed. The baby was still in his lap, contently gnawing on his little fist.

Astrid laughed. "It's a miracle." She looked over at Hic and smiled at him, he smiled back and she smoothed his soft baby hair back with her hand. "You're a good boy when you're not screeching loud enough to wake up the whole Barbaric Archipelago."

Hic giggled around his slobbery hand.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Like father like son. I can't believe I got stuck with two of them."

"Hey," Hiccup protested. "At least we're both devilishly handsome, right?" he ruffled the baby's hair.

"Yeah, whatever." Astrid rolled her eyes again and playfully punched him in the arm. "Unfortunately, the devilishly handsome chief has to leave now or else he'll be late."

"Unfortunately," Hiccup sighed. He hugged his little boy tightly before plopping him into Astrid's lap. She didn't have a class today. He leaned over and gave his wife a peck on the lips. "Don't wait up for me tonight, okay?"

She sighed. "I'll try not to."

He gave her a sad smile. "I love you,"

Astrid smiled back. "I love you too,"

Hiccup stood up to leave and Hic started to whine.

"I'll be back later, okay, little guy?" Hiccup promised before leaning down and kissing the baby's head. "Be good for Mommy?"

Hic pouted even when Toothless gave him a nuzzle.

"Bye Astrid,"

"Bye,"

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Astrid asked her youngest after Hiccup and Toothless left. She stood and balanced him on her hip. "I've never seen you so grumpy."

"Mama," Hic said in response.

"What?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Tired,"

She let out a long breath. Kids. She loved them, but sometimes she wanted to pull her hair out. "Of _course_ you are,"

* * *

Irena heard Jakob before she saw him.

"Come on, Rocky, down."

His yellowish brown Hobblegrunt grumbled before obeying him. Jakob only had him for less than six months and they were still getting used to each other.

"Good boy,"

Irena hadn't bonded with a riding dragon yet, but Safira still followed her everywhere. She still wasn't in the Academy due to that (and she probably didn't need to be with her parents, but she was going to anyway). Colby didn't have a dragon yet, either.

"Hi Jakob." Irena said, coming to sit next to him. Safira immediately curled into her lap.

"Hey," Jakob replied, looking over at her.

He had grown a lot recently and his voice occasionally did the weird skippy thing that boys' voices did at their age. He still had the mousy brown hair and eyes.

"Where's Colby?"

"He's sick," Jakob replied.

"Oh no,"

"Nothing serious!" Jakob promised, eyes wide. "I talked to his mom before I came up here. He'll be fine in a few days."

"Good," Irena breathed. Colby was every bit as shy as he had been when they were kids. His baby lisp had never really left and he stuttered a little, which was another reason he just didn't really like to talk much. He had grown, of course. He had dishwater blonde hair and dark brown eyes, still.

Irena fished her journal out of her bag and resumed her work on an idea for a dress for her sisters around her dragon. Despite her hatred (and almost fear) of sewing growing up, when she was about ten, she had decided to give it another try with two patient teachers and no one who yelled at her for doing something wrong. She liked to sew now and was rather good at it. She never let her mother try to fix anything anymore, always getting to it before she could. Astrid hated sewing with a passion.

Jakob took a deep breath. Now or never. Maybe it was in his favor that Colby was sick."Hey, Irena?"

"Hm?" the blonde looked up from her work and met her closest friend's eyes.

"There's Uh- well, you know about the party thing we're having in a few weeks, right?" Jakob stumbled over his words, something he never did.

Irena giggled a little and smiled, closing her book and putting it on the ground. "Of course," It had been her father's idea, after all. He invited some of their old princess friends and some other chiefs and their families for a summer sort of festival with dragon races and lots of food and general good feelings.

"Well, there-there's a, um, a sort of, Uh, dance thing on of the days and I was wo-wondering if you'd come with me." Jakob asked, flushing scarlet.

Irena blinked in surprise and started to blush as well. She hadn't been expecting that. That was certainly an out of the blue question. She bit her lip and nodded, smiling shyly.

She had to admit, she always thought Jakob was handsome and he was lots of fun. And there was the whole 'I'm pretty sure he had a crush on me when we were kids' thing. It'd be lots of fun to go with him, but it was also a big deal. She was fourteen now, plenty old enough to start seeing boys in a different light (Her parents' first kiss had been when they were about her age). And her first date ever was going to be in a public place. And she was the chief's oldest child. This was a very big deal indeed.

Jakob looked incredibly relieved and smiled back. "Okay, great." He had just been her friend for ten years, this was a step in a completely different direction. Hopefully not too sudden of a step.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, still blushing.

Neither of them did anything for a few moments. And then Jakob reached out to grab Irena's hand. She didn't pull away.

* * *

"Mom!" Irena exclaimed, running into the house, Safira hot on her heels. The twins looked up from where they were playing with their dolls and dragons on the floor. Baby Hic just smiled at the appearance of his favorite sibling. He didn't like loud much, but she was the exception. Gabe was still out with his friends.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked, turning around. She had been trying to organize Hiccup's papers (she couldn't understand how he found anything on that messy desk of his).

"Nothing's the matter!" Irena chirped.

"What is it then?" Astrid approached the teenager, who was smiling and still flushed with excitement. She still didn't look convinced that everything was okay.

"Jakob asked me to go to the dance with him during the summer festival."

"What'd you say?"

"I said yes!" Irena bounced on her toes happily.

Astrid smiled and pulled Irena into a hug. "Congratulations, little one."

Irena giggled.

"This is a big deal, you know." Astrid reminded, pulling away and looking at Irena from arm's length. It was about on the level of a princess' first party when she wasn't announced with her parents. It meant Irena was growing up. And, as she wasn't heir, this would be her official 'coming out' as a young adult so to speak.

"I know," Irena replied studiously.

"Irena's going on a date?" Lily asked.

Irena nodded at her sisters, smiling.

"With a boy?" Lily asked again.

"Jakob," Irena answered.

Lily scrunched up her nose. "Are you gonna kiss him?"

Irena shrugged and shook her head, blushing again.

Lily and Linnea both stuck their tongues out in disgust, making their mother and sister laugh.

"ReRe!" Hic demanded from the floor.

Irena picked up her baby brother and touched noses with him. "Don't worry, I still love you, little guy."

Hic giggled and Irena kissed his cheek before shifting him to hold him more comfortably.

"In all seriousness, Irena. If you have any questions about anything-"

Irena made a face at her mother. "I'll ask you. I promise." They had been through 'the talk' some months before. Irena didn't think there was anything else to know, but apparently, there was a lot.

"That's my good girl," Astrid smiled.

Irena smiled back.

"Astrid!" shouted Eret suddenly from outside as he knocked. "There's a problem with one of the trade ships and Hiccup wants you to help him."

"I'll be right there." Astrid replied.

"I'll watch them, Mom." Irena nodded towards the girls and the baby in her arms.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Astrid said before ruffling Hic's hair. The twins waved at her and she waved back before leaving.

* * *

Astrid saw the commotion from a distance. "What's going on?" she demanded of Hiccup, who was waiing for her with Toothless.

"They say stowaway but she won't talk."

"She?" Astrid questioned, heading towards the docks. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to stay and the dragon obeyed.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "That's why I sent Eret to get you. Maybe you can help. I can't get her to say a word to me."

"Let me go!" the mystery stowaway shouted, struggling against the men who were trying to hold her arms. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance," one of the men snapped, pulling roughly on her arm. "We don' need ya runnin' wil' 'round 'ere!"

Astrid scowled. "Let her go."

The men, though not being from Berk, knew not to mess with the Chieftess. They dropped the arms of the Stowaway obediently and the girl stopped fighting. She didn't even make a move to run. She just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground.

"What's the problem?" Astrid asked.

"She was on our ship, Ma'm, tried to sneak off 'ere. Didn' do too good of a job." explained of the men.

"No excuse for hurting her." Astrid snapped. She was against senseless violence or injuries, especially towards children. She always had been in a way (war was an exception, so were people like Dagur, and practice fighting) but ever since Irena came into her life, it was about double what it was before. Irena still scratched at the scar on her arm when she was nervous even though it had been over ten years.

"And I'm sure she had a reason." Hiccup added. "Right?" he asked the woman.

The stowaway looked up, her looks surprising Astrid and Hiccup. She had long dark hair and light brown eyes. She looked dirty and unkempt, from her hair to her clothes and she was scowling.

And she couldn't have been any older than sixteen.

"What'd they do with her?" the girl snarled.

"What did who do with who?" Hiccup questioned, glancing at Astrid. He wasn't the only one who was lost, right?

Astrid shrugged. She had no idea.

The girl didn't answer. "I want her back. They're going to hurt her."

It was obvious this girl was troubled in some way. But she was also scared. And she needed help.

"Who? You have to tell us who." Hiccup replied patiently.

One of the men that had attempted to restrain her nudged the other. He sighed and trudged back onto the ship, returning a moment later with a small, shreking child wrapped in a ragged blanket.

The girl practically ripped the child from his arms before cradling it closely. The child hushed instantly. She scowled at the men. "Don't you dare touch her again."

They just blinked at her.

Hiccup and Astrid looked on curiously. Her? Was that... her baby?

"Who are you?" Hiccup tried, walking a little closer to the girl. She stood up straight, but took a step back.

"Why do _you_ care?" she never looked directly at him.

"Maybe we can help you." he replied.

"I don't need your help."

"You have to be hungry." Hiccup tried to reason. He felt bad about his next statement, but he felt it was necessary. "If you tell us your name, we'll get you some food."

She scowled again, looking from him to Astrid and back again. She looked thoughtful and something changed slightly in her face. "Nova."

"And who's this?" Hiccup gestured to the baby.

"Evelina," Nova replied sharply. "She's mine. And anything else is none of your business."

What had happened to them?

"Will you come with us, Nova?" Astrid asked. "So you can talk to us?"

"And get some food?"

"Fine," Nova replied, still frowning.

"Come on," Hiccup motioned for her to follow him and Astrid. And she did, begrudgingly.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and he shrugged.

What exactly had they just gotten themselves into?

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I just dropped you headfirst into the plot, didn't I? Nova is a very dynamic character, as you will see.**_

_**Anyway, the first few chapters are going to be set-up and the rest will most likely switch back and forth from 3rd person points of view of Irena and Nova (and possibly the other teenagers? I haven't quite decided...) This story is going to get interesting, all the kids are very different from each other and will be fun to write about! Also, baby Hic is the cutest gosh darn baby ever, I'm sorry. And he loves his daddy and mommy.**_

_**I've only dipped my toes into this plot and there's a lot more to go. Buckle up for friends, foes, romance, and the very possible heartbreak!**_

_**Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**See you next week!**_

_**~Pink**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello all! Back again with chapter two! I've decided to answer reviews instead of using quotes this time around. You can skip past this if you want._**

* * *

**_Moonlightgreen50: Yes, Ingrid and Ben will be in the story at some point! And yes, they are together! I'm glad you liked Fractured Family!_**

**_awesomepep101: Aw, thanks! Glad you like them! Hic is just like his daddy! Linnea is pronounced Lynn-a-ya. It's a really pretty Swedish flower. _**

**_ .165: Thank you! _**

**_Noeltheauthor11293: Thank you! :)_**

**_Carter: I'm glad you liked FF! I'm not really a big fan of time travel stories, but thanks for the suggestion!_**

**_Guest 1: Glad you liked it! Don't worry, there will be some romance!_**

**_Guest 2: I'm confused. Who said anything about Hiccup and Astrid getting divorced?_**

**_multyfangirl16: Jakob is older than both Irena and Colby. Colby is the youngest of the three. Hic is a daddy's boy, isn't he?_**

**_One Bright Light: I'm glad you like Irena and Jakob together! You'll have to see about Linnea. And yes, heartbreak is possible. _**

**_Guest 3: Thanks! Glad you liked it!_**

* * *

Nova was a bitter girl, there was nothing else to really describe her. She was constantly scowling and grumbling. Even after they put bread in front of her (they didn't know how long it had been since she'd eaten last and anything else could have been too much for her), she scowled.

"Why were you on the ship?" Hiccup asked as gently as possible. They were in the Great Hall (the kids were at home, so that was out of the question).

"To get away," Nova replied, holding her daughter closer to her. Evelina had her head on Nova's shoulder, sucking her fingers. Evelina was younger than Hic, it seemed. How much younger was impossible to tell as she was a rather small baby.

"From?"

Nova glared at Hiccup, pausing with her hand halfway to the bread. "You ask too many questions."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at the girl.

Hiccup tried to continue. "Nova-"

"It's_ none_ of your business." Nova growled.

Toothless growled too, from his place next to Hiccup.

Nova peered at the animal that she hadn't realized was there and for the first time since her arrival, showed an emotion other than general anger and disgust.

_Fear._

"That's a dragon." Nova said quietly, eyes wide.

"Yes, this is Toothless." Hiccup replied, reaching down to pat his best friend. Toothless crooned and nuzzled Hiccup's hand, looking wearily at Nova. "He's friendly."

Toothless took a step closer to the girl and Nova stood up and took a few steps back. "Get that thing out of here."

"He won't hurt you," Astrid assured, a little less than sensitively.

"How do you know?" Nova asked, taking another step back, never breaking eye contact with Toothless, who looked confused.

"He's my best friend." Hiccup explained.

"You're friend's with that-that _monster_?" Nova demanded loudly. Toothless crouched down like he had been scolded and whined.

"They aren't monsters." Hiccup stood up and called Toothless back to him. "Just about everyone on Berk has a dragon. My kids do, and if I thought they would hurt them, I wouldn't have them." Astrid nodded.

"They are monsters. And you're all _freaks_!" Nova shouted.

"Nova, calm down, it's okay." Hiccup took a step towards her and she took another step away, still looking horrified.

"I've _seen_ what those-those _things_ can do to people!" Nova replied hysterically. "My parents were ripped apart in front of me when I was a kid, I've seen what dragons can do! They aren't pets or friends, they're monsters! And I'm not staying here with a bunch of sympathizers and _you_ can't make me!"

Evelina started to cry a bit and Nova rubbed her back a little.

"We aren't going to make you do anything, Nova. I'll take Toothless outside, okay?"

Nova watched him do just that before she sat back down.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Astrid said quietly, sliding the bread back towards Nova. Seeing what she had seen would of course made a negative impact on her, especially because she was so young when it happened.

"Since when has sorry ever helped anyone?" Nova muttered, ripping a small piece off the bread and feeding it to Evelina.

* * *

"No! That's mine!" Lily shouted, stomping her foot and reaching up for her wooden horse toy.

"Erlend, give it back to Lily." Kristianna told her six year old son.

"But Mama-" Erlend whined. He was a bit taller than his younger friends at the moment.

"You took it from her. Give it back. Maybe she'll let you play with it later if you ask nicely."

Erlend sighed and gave the toy back to the little redhead. Lily glared at him before running off.

Kristianna shifted her sleeping seven month old in her arms and looked at Astrid incredulously. "You have _five_."

Astrid shrugged. "You have seven sisters."

"It's different when they're yours." Kristianna sighed. Erlend and baby Katrin (or Katie, as her big brother and most people called her) were Kristianna and Eret's only two children.

"I guess so," Astrid sighed. Hic was snuggled against her, chewing on his hand, looking wide-eyed at his siblings playing.

There was someone else watching the children play with a baby in her lap. Nova.

She was sitting under a tree, just watching.

Astrid and Hiccup (what a stupid name) had been nice to her since she came. Maybe too nice for the sake of their reputation. They had given her food, promised to have the dragons keep their distance, and offered to let her stay with them (which she only accepted on account of there was no where else she could go). They didn't push her into explaining Evelina's existence nor did they ask her about her life.

Not yet anyway.

She wouldn't tell them even if they did ask eventually. That was too personal. All they needed to know was that her parents were killed by their demented idea of pets and that Evelina was hers.

They didn't need to know what happened after her parents were killed. No. That was private.

"Hi!" said a cheerful voice. Nova looked up at the speaker and saw the smiling, slightly nervous, face of Hiccup and Astrid's oldest daughter. She had been introduced to all five of their brats. This one was Irena. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Nova shrugged. As long as she didn't talk too much.

Irena plopped down next to her. Evelina peered at the girl shyly. Irena smiled. "What's her name again?"

"Evelina," Nova replied, pulling her daughter closer to her.

"She's really cute."

Nova shrugged.

"How old is she?"

"Nine months,"

Irena bit her lip. She wasn't used to being treated this way, it seemed. She was probably a spoiled kid that expected everyone to talk to her. As the chief's kid, she was probably treated like a princess. She was out of luck with Nova then. Irena was going to be treated the same way everyone else was.

"She's about Hic's age!" exclaimed Irena, having recovered momentarily. "And Katie's. They can play together."

Nova rolled her eyes. Like she'd ever let Evie play with them.

Irena didn't ask any more questions so Nova had no reason to speak to her.

It didn't take too much longer for Hic and Katie to start getting fussy. It was after dinner and getting pretty late, which meant it was time to get home for baths.

"Lenny, let's go." Kristianna called to her son. "Say goodbye to the girls and Gabe, you'll see them tomorrow."

"But Mama-!" the boy tried to protest.

"No buts, it's getting late. If you want a story from Daddy before you go to bed, you have to come now."

Erlend sighed and said goodbye to his friends before trotting after his mother. He loved stories.

Gabe and the twins, knowing it was simpler not to argue with their mother, were already ready to go. Irena joined them and Nova trailed behind them.

"When's Daddy coming come?" Lily asked her mother, swinging her and Linnea's hands.

Astrid sighed. "Late, flower."

Lily and Linnea sighed.

"He's always home late." Gabe grumbled. If that was one of the things he didn't like about his father being chief it was that it seemed like he was barely ever home. When Hiccup was home at a decent hour, he always made sure to play with his kids.

"He doesn't really have a choice." Astrid replied, ruffling his hair.

"I know." Gabe kicked at a pebble, sending it flying.

When they got home, Nova observed a well-developed routine taking place. Astrid went to give the baby a bath while the girls and Gabe got out their pajamas and then Irena opened a rather large book. Her siblings sat near her, listening to her read a story. It was clear after just a few paragraphs that the book was almost just for show.

Then Irena took the baby and the girls went off and came back with drippy hair and their mother. Gabe went alone and his mother called after him to remember to wash behind his ears. Gabe groaned loudly and Astrid laughed. By the time Gabe was done, the twins' hair was combed and braided, Hic was nearly asleep, and it was Irena's turn.

Lily and Linnea kissed their baby brother good night and Hic was put to bed. By the time Irena was done, the girls were getting tucked in and then that was that.

Irena got to stay up as long as she wanted, it seemed.

Irena disappeared into her room and returned with what seemed to be a nightgown. A pale yellow nightgown. Astrid went to get something.

"Here," Irena said, giving it to Nova. "For you to use."

"Thanks," Nova replied flatly, standing up.

"And this is for her," Astrid gave Nova a smaller nightgown for Evelina and then pointed her in the right direction.

When Nova was finished, she saw Irena sitting next to her mother, pointing at things she had drawn in that ridiculous journal of hers and telling her something.

Nova resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Evelina was tired and getting fussy. Nova shifted the child in her arms and rubbed her back a little to try and get her to calm down. She had no idea where they were supposed to sleep. As long as they were in the house, Nova supposed they had made out lucky.

Irena closed her book and Astrid kissed her forehead, telling her good night, which made Nova almost cringe for Irena. What normal fourteen year old would let that happen?

Irena stood up. "Ill show you where your room is." she said to Nova. Astrid grabbed a stack of papers from the table before looking up to Nova.

"Good night," Astrid told Nova.

Nova didn't reply and followed after Irena, who lead her to a room with a decent sized bed and a night stand. Irena lit a candle.

"We have so many rooms for all the kids my parents are supposed to have," Irena explained, almost laughing. "Or for the guests they get. Daddy says the more often guests stay over, the less kids they'll have."

Daddy? Irena wasn't seven, she was fourteen. Why was she still getting the kisses her brother so tactfully ignored and still calling her father 'Daddy'? Nova decided that she'd have to teach the girl a thing or two about being more independent. She'd never survive on her own. She'd wind up someone's submissive little housewife, having too many kids. She'd turn into her mother, poor thing.

Nova brushed past the cheerful blonde and sat on the bed, laying Evelina next to her.

"Well, good night Nova. Good night, Evelina. See you tomorrow!" Irena waited for a split second, almost anticipating a response, before she left to go to her own room.

Nova got under the summer blanket that was spread over the bed without extinguishing the candle. She didn't care for the dark much. She covered Evelina with the blanket as well and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the dragons whining to get back into the house.

* * *

Nova woke with a start and rubbed at her eyes.

Evelina had woken up and was whimpering to be fed. She was used to that.

Nova sat up and adjusted herself and Evie accordingly. The candle hadn't burned out yet, but the moon outside the window had moved. It couldn't have been too much after she had fallen asleep. The dragons were silent, presumably asleep.

There was quiet talking from the main room, though and the occasional clack of a claw on wood. The blasted black dragon of Hiccup's was in the house.

Nova felt fear creep through her body, but she couldn't see the dragon and was no where near as afraid as she could've been.

She heard her name a few times, but couldn't make out much else. Hiccup and Astrid were probably talking about finding her somewhere else to stay or something of how much of a bother she was.

Even after Evelina had fallen asleep, Nova sat up, listening to see if she could hear any of their plans for her.

No one wanted a troubled, moody teenager in their house.

But as long as she was there, Nova was going to make the most of it for both herself and for her daughter even if they couldn't stay long.

There had to be something little in that house that could turn a profit, right? Something they wouldn't miss too much? They were the equivalent of royalty on this wet heap of rock. They had to have expensive stuff.

Seven years ago, Nova never would have even considered considered stealing from anyone. But things had changed since she was a little girl. It was life or death now. Herself and her daughter against everyone else. And if stealing was the answer, so be it.

* * *

_**A/N: Well. That's all I have to say about Nova right now. What do you guys think about her? **_

_**I'm so glad you all are liking it so far! Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please review if you would like to! I'll see you next week!**_

_**~Pink**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fellow dragons fans! I have another early update for you because we're getting a new computer and the WiFi might be down for I don't know how long, so, have this chapter early just in case! Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Cardfighter By Maple: Glad you're excited!_**

**_Rawr Olivia Grace: I'll get there soon, I promise!_**

**_Moonlightgreen50: There's a lot more to Nova's story! I hope you'll stick around to find out!_**

**_Todastra: Nova is really fun to write! I'm glad you like her._**

**_One Bright Light: If there's one thing I can promise is that Nova will warm up to dragons. Eventually. Maybe. :)_**

**_G: I promised a sequel and a sequel you have. Jakob and Colby's parents are insignificant to the plot and therefore are just nameless OCs. Actually, I may have named Colby's mom, but I can't remember..._**

**_Morginamomo: You inspired part of this chapter, I'll be honest. Thank you! And I'm glad you like it._**

**_Awesomepep101: You think you know where I'm going with this? Hm... I don't know who I ship with Ruff, actually. I'm feeling more Rufflout actually... but we'll see. I'm so excited that you love it!_**

**_Little Dragon: The farther we get into the story, the more I'll explain about Nova being important. Just remember that this story focuses on Irena more. Let's call it a sort of coming of age story. _**

**_Smaug101: Glad you're interested! Also, thank you for the kind words. _**

* * *

Irena practically skipped home. She had a wonderful morning. Colby still wasn't feeling well, so it had just been her and Jakob again. They had just talked, but it was really nice just to be together.

He held her hand the whole time, too. It made her hand really warm, but not in a particularly unwelcome way.

The only reason they weren't still together was because he was an apprentice to the carpenter (Ben had been an apprentice when he was a teenager, but he had moved up now) and had to go help.

Irena didn't mind, she was more than happy to go home and play with Hic so her mother could get some stuff done if she needed to.

Irena waved cheerfully at Ingrid, Colby's older sister, who was hanging what looked like blankets on the laundry line behind her house.

She waved back equally as cheerful. She was always in a good mood, but she looked even happier than usual. She was five months pregnant with her second child and was simply glowing.

Ben was chasing their wobbly two year old little girl around the yard. He scooped up the toddler before stopping to wave at Irena as well.

Irena waved again before continuing on her way.

She was surprised to see Nova outside sitting against a tree, facing away from her, cradling Evelina close to her. Irena quietly approached them.

It was hard to make out over the birds and dragons chirping and the laughter of children carrying with the breeze, but Nova was making talking quietly to the tiny girl sitting in her lap.

Evelina was watching Nova the same way Hic looked at Astrid. It was almost in a reverent sort of way. Very small children tended to look at their mothers like that, like they were the only thing that mattered in the whole world.

Irena knew Evelina was Nova's baby. When she had been introduced to them the previous evening, Irena's parents told them so. Gabe was stopped from asking about it when Astrid shot him a look that kept the words in his mouth.

Irena knew where babies came from. Her mother had told her and Vikings tended not to sugar coat anything. She didn't know everything, of course. The more, er, detailed stuff would be saved until her wedding day.

The only thing Irena wondered was why. Why when she was only barely sixteen would Nova want to take the chance of having a baby?

Maybe she didn't want to. Maybe she didn't have a choice.

Irena knew all about that too. Her real mother, Cassia, was fifteen when she was born. And she didn't have a choice in that. The experience had traumatized her so much that she never had any more children or remarried.

At least Nova loved Evelina. Irena knew she did.

"We're gonna be okay, Evie. Someday, we're gonna be okay." Nova promised Evelina, running her fingers through the child's soft, dark curls gently. Nova sounded... different. Calmer, gentler. Not so aggressive. Was this what she always sounded like or did she only talk to Evie this way?

Evie reached her arms up and Nova stood the baby on her legs and kissed her cheek, making the baby smile.

Irena smiled too.

Evelina saw her and waved in her general direction.

"What is it, Flitter? Is it another squirrel?"

Irena panicked and tried to move out of the view of Nova, but it was too late. Nova had already turned around.

The soft smile immediately slipped from Nova's face and it was replaced with a scowl. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked. The sweetness of her voice was gone. Evelina ducked her head into Nova's shoulder.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I was just coming home and I-"

Nova stood up. She was wearing one of Irena's dresses because she didn't have any other clothes. She hated it. "Save it." she snipped before walking farther away from the house and settling back down by a different tree.

Irena sighed and walked towards the front door of her house. She glanced over at Nova and Evelina. Evelina peered at Irena from over her mother's shoulder. She hesitated but pushed the door open, feeling strangely guilty.

"ReRe!" Hic said excitedly as she stepped into the house. He crawled clumsily towards her.

She smiled immediatley and crouched down to pick him up. "Hey, little guy." He could always cheer her up.

* * *

Nova had gone to her room early that night. Early enough where the family was still wake.

Hiccup had made it home at a decent hour that night and the kids were very excited about it.

Nova wasn't sleeping. She wasn't tired yet. She was just curled up with Evelina on the bed. Evie hadn't taken her first steps yet and she was a very quiet child. She couldn't help worrying that something was wrong with her little girl. Honestly, she wouldn't be all that surprised if something was wrong with her. She had no idea how to raise a baby. She had Evie when she was fifteen and no one was there to help her.

She was a little jealous of Irena and her siblings. They had both of their parents. For now. Who knows when those scaly so-called-pets of theirs would turn on them?

At least their dragons were shut up in stables. Everyone else's were free, though. And they lurked everywhere on the island. It was a massive fire waiting to happen. Death and destruction would follow.

Evie was warm against her shoulder. Her little pale blue eye looked right into her mother's brown ones.

Nova smiled a little and turned more onto her side. She touched noses with Evelina, who giggled happily.

"Can you say 'Mama', Flit? Mama?" the brunette asked quietly.

Evelina looked thoughtful and opened her mouth. She looked surprised when nothing came out.

"I know your voice works, baby. I've heard you cry." Nova poked the girl's tummy. "Say Mama?"

Evie just cooed in response, looking frustrated. Well, as frustrated as a nine month old could get.

"That's alright, Flitter. You'll get it." Nova kissed the top of her daughter's head gently and was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"Mom, have you seen Kaida?" Irena called from her room. The kids were still playing with their father.

"Kaida?" Astrid asked. "She's on your bed, isn't she?"

The little toy had a name? Seriously, how old was this girl?

"She's not!" Irena sounded almost panicked.

Nova heard Astrid go into Irena's room to look for the toy.

After a few moments, Irena sounded extremely upset. "She's not here."

"She has to be, little one... We'll find her soon, okay?"

"Okay,"

Nova smirked a bit and glanced at the small closet in the room she was in. She had taken the apparently precious little purple stuffed dragon toy and hid it that morning. That girl had to get more independent.

Also, now it was kind of revenge for the brat eavesdropping on her earlier. And sort of practice for anything she might take later.

Evelina made a little whining sound and clumsily rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Oh, what a sleepy baby," Nova cooed. "I know they're being loud."

Evie's whimpers turned more into cries.

"No, Flit. Don't cry. It's okay. Mommy's here." Nova started to rub tiny circles on Evie's tummy with her thumb. She also started to sing quietly. She hated her voice and she hated that she could only remember two lullabies from when her mother used to sing to her, but sometimes it was the only thing that calmed Evie down.

The little girl soon became drowsy and her thumb made its way to her mouth. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

"Good night, Evelina." Nova whispered. "I love you."

That little baby was the only person in the whole world Nova was certain she loved.

* * *

Astrid was pacing the length of the room, holding a very fussy Hiccup the fourth.

It had been a while since the kids were tucked in, but she and Hiccup had stayed up talking. That wasn't unusual. What was unusual was Hic waking up fussing like he had. He usually just woke up with a whine or babbling now that he was older. He hadn't cried like this in months. Nothing either she or Hiccup had done had soothed him any, so she resorted to pacing with him, hoping the repetitive motion would eventually calm him down.

"What on earth is the matter, Hic?" Astrid asked the baby exasperatedly, rubbing his back.

She was just answered with another deafening screech and the little boy pressed his face into his mother's shoulder.

He didn't have a fever, he was dry, he wasn't hungry. It was just like the other morning, except even Hiccup couldn't calm him down.

She hoped he wouldn't wake the other kids.

"Is he sick?" the adult Hiccup asked from the bed.

"Not that I can tell." Astrid replied over the screams.

Poor Toothless had his ears pressed against his head and his head tucked into his paws. As bad as it felt, Hiccup snuck Toothless in through the bedroom window despite Nova's fears. As long as she didn't know he was in there, right?

"What is going on lately? Linny isn't eating right, he keeps screaming, Gabe's being good for once-"

"Irena lost Kaida, and she never looses anything, and Lily had a tantrum today." Astrid finished. Lily was a good kid and rarely threw any kind of fit, even when she was a baby. Linnea was the same way.

"Has the world turned upside-down or something?" Hiccup questioned.

"Who knows?" Astrid replied moving the only-slightly-quieter baby to her shoulder. "Sh, buddy, it's okay."

"I wonder why we've never heard Nova's baby cry."

"She probably ripped out her voice box or something." muttered Astrid.

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed, eyes wide. That wasn't funny. Not at all, but he laughed a bit despite himself and then started coughing.

"Sorry! It's just that it always looks like she wants to kill something. She just scowls all the time!"

"Her parents were killed by dragons. And she saw it happen. That could mess anyone up."

"I know, but-" Astrid sighed. "I feel like she's hiding something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something. Something not good."

"Here, let me try again." Hiccup held his arms out for his son. Astrid handed him off and Hiccup immediately held him close. It didn't help a bit.

Astrid collapsed in bed next to her husband and ran her hand through her hair. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**A/N: So that was chapter three! What do you all think of Nova now? And what do you think is wrong with the Haddock kids? **_

_**I'm so glad you guys are liking it so far! I have big plans! :)**_

**_Next chapter will be more of a Hiccstrid - as- parents oriented chapter and we will finally get Hiccup's reaction to his daughter's first date!_**

**_I appreciate each and every one of you reading this! I can't thank you enough!_**

**_See you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another early update? Heck yeah.**_

* * *

**_dragonridr55: We'll see about Nova soon enough._**

**_One Bright Light: Remember Irena's background. There's a reason she's clingy, but Nova doesn't know. Daddy!Hiccup makes my life better._**

**_Guest: We'll get to the romance soon. I promise._**

**_Snowthewhitewolf: Interesting thought._**

**_multyfangirl16: I'd imagine Jakob is kind of afraid of Hiccup's reaction!_**

**_awesomepep101: Nova is so much fun to write. She may or may not get justice in the end._**

**_Todastra: Aw! Thank you! And I'm so glad you like Nova._**

**_Avatar Astrid: I rant myself, it's okay! I'm excited that you're excited!_**

**_Hiccstrid: Nova has a very complex past that I will get to soon!_**

**_Smaug101: Nova's story is a complicated one!_**

* * *

"She's doing what?" Hiccup demanded, wide-eyed. He dropped his pencil with a clatter on his desk, making Hic stir in his sleep.

"She's going to the party with Jakob." Astrid replied, looking up from her lesson plans. "And you're going to be completely fine with it. And you're also not going to be loud right now." she glanced over at Toothless, who was curled partially around the blanket that was spread out on the floor where Hic had fallen asleep. The little boy was sleeping with his toy dragon held tightly to his body. Toothless was a good babysitter. Currently, however, the dragon was watching his rider and Astrid.

"But what if I'm not completely fine with it?" Hiccup asked in a harsh whisper. He had a free morning for once and he was spending it at home with Astrid and Hic. The twins were playing with Erlend, Gabe was with his friends, Irena was spending the morning with a recently well Colby and Jakob. Nova was under a tree with Evelina a good fifty feet from the house.

"You like Jakob. He's a good kid." Astrid shrugged, going back to her lesson plans. This group of kids were really doing well and they learned pretty fast.

"I know," Hiccup sighed exasperatedly. "But..."

"But?"

Hiccup put his head in his hands, his elbows on the desk. "She's only fourteen, Astrid."

"And?"

"He's sixteen!"

"Barely,"

"He's older than she is! And... and..."

"They've known each other since they were kids, babe. If Irena didn't feel comfortable with him, she wouldn't have agreed to go. She's smart. You know she is."

"I know she is, but he-oh Thor, Astrid, what if he kisses her?"

"Then you go to the Engmans and start on the marriage negations." Astrid replied dryly.

"Astrid! That's not helping!" Hiccup moaned.

"Keep your voice down, muttonhead. Or you'll be putting your son back to sleep on your own."

Hiccup only groaned into his hands.

Astrid got up from her chair and stood behind him, putting her arms loosely around his neck. "She has to grow up some time, Hiccup." she said quietly.

"I know," he replied sadly, rubbing his hand over his face. "But she's just a little girl."

"No, she's not. Not anymore."

"She's my little girl, though."

"And she's very lucky that she's got you for a father. She's been taught exactly how she should be treated for ten years, which canceled out the first four years. She's getting older and we need to let her go on her own. She's ready to try. And we'll be here to pick her back up if something goes wrong."

Hiccup sighed and leaned back against her. "You're right. Tell me how I got so lucky as to get such a smart wife."

Astrid smiled and leaned down. "I have no idea." She kissed his cheek.

Hiccup turned his head and kissed her on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too, you big dork." Astrid smiled.

* * *

Nova was cursing herself into oblivion. She hadn't had the guts to take anything else. Some part of her, she supposed, was afraid of these people and what they might do to her if they found out what she had planned.

It was raining now, and she had come inside. She had pressed herself into a corner, Evelina sitting at her side, playing with a brightly painted wooden ball Irena had given her. Nova very much wanted to take it away from her, but Evelina liked the ball so much, she couldn't bring herself to. Especially because they both had a sleepless night and trying to take it would just make the baby scream.

The other children had all come in as well. The twins and the boy were having lessons with their mother at the table, Irena was sewing something, the baby was sitting on a blanket, playing with a stuffed toy. Apparently, Hiccup had to leave due to some crop problem in the fields.

Evelina dropped her toy and it rolled away from her. She whimpered urgently, waving her hands after it.

Nova looked up and saw it rolling away. It came to a stop right near the other baby on the floor. Nova was about to get up and retrieve her daughter's toy, when the baby boy saw it.

He looked to Evelina, who was making a fair bit of a fuss for a baby that wasn't ever very loud and back to the ball.

"Ball," he said in a clumsy baby way before pushing it back towards Evelina.

Evelina's eyes widened at the gesture. The ball only came halfway back, but the boy crawled closer before giving it another push. Evelina giggled as it came back to her. When it was close, she pushed it back to him. He giggled too and pushed it back again.

Nova frowned, but it didn't last long. How could she be upset about Evie making a little friend? Especially when she was so happy about it.

Maybe this was a sign from the gods to her in some way that these people could be trusted. If two babies got along, why not all of them?

Sure, she was still upset that Irena had eavesdropped. And she had no intentions of truly joining their family. But it was kind of a lonely existence to watch people laugh and talk and not be able to join in, even if she was used to it.

Nova glanced at her daughter, who was still playing with her new little friend, before standing and going to her room. She came back out with Irena's toy as a peace offering of sorts. There had to be other ways to teach the girl how to be more independent.

She stopped in front of Irena and held it out to her.

Irena's eyes widened and she took the toy gingerly from Nova before cuddling it. Irena didn't have a very good night. She had slept with Kaida every night since she was four. "You found her!"

"I was the one that took it." Nova replied uncomfortably. "I felt bad."

"Why'd you take it?"

Nova shrugged. She wasn't good at explaining her feelings. She never had been. She hadn't had a proper family since she was seven to teach her the right way to talk about feelings. Bad and sad and happy and angry and scared were about all she knew. Those and pain of course, not that that was an emotion.

"Thank you for giving her back."

Nova shrugged and sat back down in the corner, resuming her observation of the babies' little game.

Astrid, who had been listening, only smiled a little, and asked the twins to spell out 'island' on their papers. It was a small breakthrough, but it was a breakthrough none the less.

* * *

Nova entered the house of the chief and his family without being too quiet or careful. Astrid and the baby were at the Academy, the twins and Gabe were playing somewhere, Irena was probably with her friends, and Hiccup was probably busy. She had no one to disturb. The rain had let up and the moment it did, the family scattered once more. It was only mid-afternoon.

Evelina fussed, cranky from having little sleep the previous night and from wanting to be fed.

"Sh, Evie." Nova tried to soothe, shutting the door behind her. She was exhausted too, because when Evie couldn't sleep, Nova didn't sleep either. She was going to go to their room, feed her, and maybe, just maybe, they could both take a nap.

But she was stopped in her tracks by muffled voices and a sniffle coming from Irena's room.

She kissed Evie and snuggled the girl close to keep her from making a sound before slowly and quietly heading towards the room. What if something bad was happening?

"It's okay, little one. Your going to be okay. It'll heal in a few weeks."

"I know." Irena replied. "It hurts, though."

"I'm sure it does," Hiccup replied. Nova was close now. She peeked in the doorway and was relived to see Irena sitting on her bed, one of her ankles was wrapped and her tiny little blue pest of a pet was curled at her side, which Irena was stroking absently. The dragon they called Toothless was sitting next to the bed, watching the humans with concern and interest. Just the sight of him made Nova's heart beat speed up in fear.

"Stupid rocks, right?" Hiccup chuckled, sitting next to Irena. "And you keep that ankle up, young lady, or it'll need more time to heal. Do you want it to swell?"

Irena moved her foot onto the pillow near it with a huff.

"No, no. None of that." Hiccup said lightly. "You want it to get better, right?"

"Yeah," Irena leaned her head on her father's arm. Hiccup pulled her into a loose side hug.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I won't be able to go the dance with Jakob then... oh, I forgot to tell you that, didn't I?" Irena looked flustered. Nova wondered who Jakob was.

"You did fail to mention it, but Mom told me." Hiccup looked down at Irena.

She looked up. "...she did?"

"She did."

"...are you mad?" Nova frowned. Why did it sound like Irena expected him to be mad at her?

"About?"

"Not telling you... and about going."

"Of course not, Irena." Hiccup smiled. "You're growing up, little one. I can't keep you here with us forever."

"I'm not moving out, Daddy. Just going-"

"On a date." Hiccup finished. "With a boy. Which means you are one step closer to the day when someone comes and sweeps you off that sprained ankle of yours-"

Irena giggled.

"And you'll be gone."

"Not forever."

"No, not forever. But then you won't be my little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl."

Hiccup smiled sadly kissed the top of Irena's head. "I'm happy that your excited for the dance. At least I know someone is."

"Everyone's excited!" Irena protested. "It's going to be fun!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Irena." he kissed her head again and stood up. She looked sad. "I'm sorry, I've got a whole bunch of stuff to do. There's a wedding next week, decorations need to be made, someone's probably having a crisis somewhere..." he shrugged. "I'll tell Mom what happened when I see her. You'll be okay here for a little while, right?"

Irena nodded.

"Let's go, bud."

Toothless warbler and gave Irena a nuzzle before heading towards the door. Nova glanced around for a place to hide, but couldn't find one. She held Evelina tighter.

"Hang on, Toothless." Hiccup said. The dragon stopped. "Nova? Go on, I'll keep him here."

Nova narrowed her eyes at no one in particular and walked past the doorway in a rush, her cheeks burning a faint pink.

How long had he known she was there?

* * *

"Mommy?" Lily questioned, peering through her mother's doorway and looking nervous. It was late and everyone had gone to bed. Lily couldn't sleep. Not with the question on her mind.

Astrid had been awake since seven in the morning and not at all tired. Which was surprising because she had a class, a fussy baby, a stubborn nine year old, two excitable girls, an angry teenager, a sweet baby, and a fourteen year with a sprained ankle to care for.

"You should be sleeping, Lily Flower." Astrid put down a folded shirt on a stack of laundry and turned to her daughter. The laundry in a house of seven was beyond insane. Adding two others to the mix was even crazier. And people still asked Hiccup and Astrid if they were planning on any more babies. Five was plenty.

"I can't sleep. I have big thoughts."

Astrid smiled gently. Six year old sentences were the cutest kind of sentences. They were old enough to know what they wanted to say but they didn't know enough big words to convey their ideas the way they wanted to. "Big thoughts, huh?" Astrid sat on the edge of the bed and opened her arms. Lily patted over with her bare feet and blanket and Astrid pulled the little girl into her lap. "What kind of big thoughts?"

Patches was contently sleeping on Hiccup's pillow, Hic was asleep in his cradle. Lily leaned against her mother. "I don't think I'm a'possed to tell you."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged.

"It's okay to tell a secret if you think it'll help someone." Astrid smoothed a few stray red curls away from the girl's face.

"I know why Linny won't eat, Mommy."

"You do?" Astrid asked. She had really thought nothing of it after she asked her mother and was told some children just go through a very picky phase.

"Yeah,"

"Will you tell me?"

"Arkyn said she was gross."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged and looked up. "Linny's not gross! And I told him we looked the same and if I wasn't gross why is Linny. He said Linny was chubby and ugly. And she's not. I know she's not. She's pretty. I know she is! And even if she was, she'd still be pretty. Because she's Linny."

Astrid sighed. The twins were too little to be dealing with this type of stuff. Linny was no pudgier than her twin and neither of them were any pudgier than they should be. They still had baby fat, of course. They were only six.

All of the Haddock kids took after both their parents by being naturally on the skinnier side of the spectrum, but that was genetic. It's just the way it was. For example, Gabe was all elbows and knees at the moment, like his father was at his age, but Gabe wasn't quite so gangly.

Six was much too young for Linny to be worrying that some boy called her chubby. Especially because she wasn't.

Astrid kissed Lily's hair. "Thank you for telling me, Lily. You did the right thing. I'll see what I can do, alright?"

Lily smiled up at her mother and nodded, one of her bottom teeth missing. Linnea was missing a top front tooth, which helped people tell them apart.

"I think it's time for little girls to go to sleep now."

Lily kissed her mother's cheek. "I love you a whole lot, Mommy." She slipped off her Astrid's lap.

Astrid was certain she would never get tired of hearing those words. "I love you a whole lot too, Flower."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Oh?" Astrid raised an eyebrow, amused. "How do you know?"

"'cause I love you this much." Lily threw her arms apart, as far as they would go.

"Wow," Astrid grinned. It seemed like a very Hiccup-y thing to do, but she was going to do it anyway. He rubbed off on her. "Well, I love you this much,"she spread her arms apart too.

Lily giggled. "Will you tell Daddy I said good night when he comes home?"

"I will, I promise." Astrid assured.

"And that I love him?"

"Of course,"

"Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, baby."

Lily walked back to her room.

Astrid waited a half hour before checking on the kids one last time before she went to sleep herself.

Hic was still sleeping peacefully in his craddle, thumb in his mouth. Irena was was sleeping flat on her back, her foot propped up, Kaida tucked into her elbow and Safira on her stomach. Gabe was flat on his stomach, limbs spread like a starfish, breathing so heavily, he was almost snoring. Evelina was curled against Nova, both sleeping peacefully.

The twins shared a bed. They always had. There were two beds in their room, but, for now, they preferred to stay together, switching beds occasionally.

They were on their sides, facing each other, and, Astrid noticed, holding hands. She kissed them both on the temple and tucked them in better. She stroked Linnea's hair a moment before she went back to her room.

Her kids meant the world to her. And no one was going to mess with them if she could help it.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's chapter four! Any changes on opinions of Nova yet? I'm curious. And what do you think about Linnea? And Hiccup's reaction to Irena's date?**_

**_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think! _**

**_See you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well this chapter gave me a rough time. But it's still early! From here on out, things of a more sensitive nature will be mentioned. Please, please, please heed the Teen rating! It is there for a reason. If this at all makes you uncomfortable, don't feel bad if you need to stop reading. I want you all to be safe and happy. Don't feel bad, alright?**_

* * *

xFaerieValkyriex: Thank you so much!

MegaDiary123: Thank you! I'm glad you like her more now.

Guest: I don't know what you want. Why don't you write it?

Todastra: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Hiccup's reaction.

multyfangirl16: I can see it too. Your description reminded me of Stormfly! No wonder they are such good friends. :)

classified name: I'm glad you like them! And thanks!

Guest 2: Thank you!

awesomepep101: I'm glad you like it! I'm hoping for a first kiss too. And you're awesome.

One Bright Light: Six year olds are cruel sometimes. Irena's date is going to be interesting.

Guest 3: Hello Jay. I'm glad you like it. And you have to keep reading to find out!

MissPitchPerfect25: Thanks!

BloodyFangKing95: Thanks! And of course it's part of the plot. That's why I wrote it! :)

* * *

Hic was in his father's lap, sucking his fingers, and watching the grown-ups talk with wide, curious eyes. Astrid was trying to coax little bits of food into his mouth, but it wasn't really working all that well.

"Where's your wife, Eret?" Snotlout questioned offhandedly when the conversation over lunch dulled. She wasn't there and he was just curious.

"Home," Eret said simply. His voice was oddly flat.

"Are Erlend and Katie okay?" Fishlegs asked, concerned. Usually, Krisitanna was here unless one of the kids were sick or something.

"They're fine. Erlend's with Gabe and the twins over there." Eret nodded towards the gaggle of children eating. "Kristi has Katie."

Hiccup hesitated, but asked, "Is-is everything okay with you too?"

"Yes," Eret narrowed his eyes. "Everything is perfectly fine. May I ask why we are playing twenty questions?"

"Something's wrong," Astrid said pointedly, wiping drool off Hic's chin. "Something's wrong because you're acting weird."

"Yeah, dude. You're, like, grumpy." Tuffnut added. Ruff nodded. Eret was usually cheerful. This was wrong.

"It's nothing."

"Even if it's nothing, maybe it'll feel better if you talk about it." Fish suggested.

Eret's eyes swept over all of his friends. "You are a nosy, stubborn lot, aren't you?"

"It took you this long?" Hiccup smiled cheekily.

The larger Viking sighed and looked away. "It was... difficult to have Erlend and Katie. Now... now it's impossible to have any more."

That made sense as to why he seemed so down. Both Kristi and Eret had wanted a rather large family. Kristi came from a big family, so she was used to it. Eret was an only child and figured it'd be more fun with several children around. Erlend had taken several long years to show up. And Katie was nothing short of a miracle. They loved their children, of course. They loved them to death. But they had wanted more.

"I'm so sorry." was all anyone could say.

It eventually came out of Eret that Kristianna had been beyond devastated since the Healer told her and hadn't felt like coming to lunch.

"So," Eret said to Astrid and Hiccup, trying to change the subject. "How's that new girl fairing?"

"Better than she was." Astrid replied, finally getting a small spoonfull of food into Hic's mouth. "She's been talking to Irena a little. She seems..."

"Broken." Hiccup finished. Astrid nodded. "Like something tore her apart and she's been that way for so long, she doesn't know for sure if she wants to come back together again."

"I think that baby is the only thing that's holding her sanity." Astrid added. "She saw her parents die when she was seven. Lost them to dragons. That'd scar anyone for life."

Eret just looked at Astrid.

"Poor choice of words," Astrid said instead of a direct apology.

He shrugged.

"I kind of wish she'd tell us about herself." Hiccup commented.

"Maybe she will. Eventually. Maybe Irena will soften her up. That girl could make anyone happy." Fishlegs replied.

"How is she, by the way?" Ruff asked of Irena.

"Better. Ankle's still swollen, but that's about it." Hiccup replied. "Not a bad sprain at all."

"That's good, I guess." Snotlout commented.

* * *

Nova had been invited by Irena to join her and her friend's for lunch that day. She was sitting next to Irena, holding Evelina in her lap, just listening.

The Jakob boy was seemingly kind and good-looking and funny and she could see what Irena saw in him, she supposed. The other boy had barely spoken, but he was rather cute too. He had a shy sort of smile that made Nova feel a little funny.

But she wasn't about to speak to them. Either of them. She knew exactly how men were. How all of them were. They only wanted one thing. She knew they did. Teenaged boys, she decided, were considerably less frightening than grown men because they didn't know much yet. But they would. Eventually.

"Nova, are you going to the dance?" Jakob asked politely.

Nova shook her head. She wasn't invited to the stupid thing. And anyway, why would she go?

"Why not?"

I'd rather jab myself in the eye. She thought. But she shrugged.

"It'll be fun!" Irena added.

Nova shook her head. She didn't intend on getting firmly with anyone here. No parties. No dances. And certainly no romance.

* * *

"Linnea, can I talk to you for a minute?" Astrid asked.

Linnea nodded and took her mother's outstretched hand. They walked some distance away from the rest of the family and Astrid crouched down, still holding Linny's hand. "I need you to be honest with me, okay, Flower?"

Astrid's shoulder guards had become impractical now that she spent most of her days with a child in her arms. It was tucked away neatly in case she ever needed it, but it hadn't been touched in quite a while. Hiccup had made a comment after Hic was born that after four kids, she looked softer and less intimidating than before. She supposed he was right. The lack of armor probably aided in her appearance. She was still the same Astrid, only a bit gentler than before. She was a mother. She had to be. (This came through in her not wanting to yell at Nova for taking Kaida. Irena forgave her. And that's all that really mattered) But she certainly knew when enough was enough. And she wasn't afraid to give her kids a piece of her mind.

But this was not one of those times.

"Yes, Mommy." Linnea said quietly. She was always quiet. Her sister was generally the boisterous one.

"Are you not eating because Arkyn said you're gross?"

The six year old's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself into Astrid's arms. "Yes," she sniffled. Oh, Lily told, her didn't she?

Astrid stroked her hair. "Don't worry about him, baby. You're beautiful."

"You got to say that, you're my mommy." Linnea wailed.

"Oh, sweetheart." Astrid pulled back just enough to see her daughter's face. She wiped a few tears away with her thumb. "Part of a Mommy's job is to tell the truth. I'd never lie to you, Linnea. Never. You're beautiful. And you aren't too chubby. And you aren't ugly. You're so pretty, Linnea. And you're perfect just the way you are."

Linny sniffled. "Really?"

Astrid nodded. "Daddy and I named you Linnea because that kind of flower is so, so pretty. And you're beautiful too."

"Is that why you named Lily after a flower too?" the girl asked.

"It sure is. Our pretty girls needed equally pretty names."

Linnea giggled a little.

"Will you do me a favor and eat again, Flower? You've lost a little weight and I don't want you to get sick."

"I will,"

"That's my good girl," Astrid kissed Linnea's forehead. "And Arkyn won't bother you anymore. I'll make sure he won't."

"Thank you Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, Flower. Go play, okay?"

Linnea nodded and ran off to join her twin.

Astrid stood up and smiled. Good. That was taken care of. Arkyn could wait.

Irena was sitting on a blanket, foot propped up with pillows, sketching and chatting to Nova, who was near her, watching Evelina. Hic was leaning on Irena.

Gabe was roughhousing with his friends (as boys do).

It was a beautiful day. One of those days that made her extremely happy in her life.

"Mom?" Irena called, looking up from her sketch. "Hic's getting fussy."

"What's wrong, Hic?" she asked, going over to pick up the baby. Hic cuddled into her shoulder, whimpering.

Irena looked around to see if anything had startled him. Astrid instantly checked for a fever. He got sick more often than his parents would have liked.

"You are a little warm, little guy." Astrid told the baby in her arms. "Are you tired?"

Hic rubbed his eyes in response, cuddling more into her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Astrid kissed his head gently. "I think you need a nap." She looked at her kids. "Irena, you're in charge, I'm putting your brother down for a nap."

"Okay!" Everyone chorused.

She changed his diaper and slipped the eleven month old out of his clothes and into something lighter (to, hopefully, keep his temperature from getting to high) before sitting down with him in her arms and kissing his forehead. He still liked to be cradled like a newborn for whatever reason, so that's how she held him.

He met his mother's eyes and smiled a little at her. A cute little, sleepy baby smile. His sweet grin could melt a Bewilderbeat's heart. He was already as irresistibly charming as his father was and he couldn't even stand on his own.

He looked just like his father, too. Hic's soft baby hair was the same shade of auburn as Hiccup, they had the same everything, really. Hiccup liked to argue that there was Hofferson in him too. His favorite was saying that baby's nose was more like hers. She could never believe him.

Both of Astrid's Hiccups had beautifully forest green eyes that sparkled with kindness, intelligence, curiosity, and love at all times. She would never get tired of seeing those eyes. Not ever.

Baby Hiccup was her special little boy.

Of course she loved her other children. She'd do anything for any of them. They were her world now. And she wouldn't trade them for anything (her fourteen year old self would probably have scoffed at her). They were everything.

But Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV was born too early, too little, and too weak. He wasn't supposed to survive the night. The week. The month. But he was a fighter. He was strong. And he was almost a year old. And naming him after his father was a good choice. It fit him well. And not just for appearance.

Hic's early arrival did frighten herself and Hiccup out of having anymore children. Five was plenty.

The littlest Haddock yawned and snuggled closer to Astrid before closing his eyes.

Astrid just held him for a while as he slept. He was her last baby and sometimes, she just wanted to keep him that way.

* * *

The Chief of Berk wasn't exactly a light sleeper. But he woke when he needed to.

Something had made a noise in the night.

He sat up slowly, as to not disturb his still-sleeping wife, and met his dragon's eyes. The Night Fury gave a low whine. It was nearly pitch-black.

"One of the kids?" Hiccup asked, mostly himself, as he quietly got out of bed. First he checked on Hic, who was sound asleep but still warm. He went to Irena's room next. She was peacefully sleeping (with Safira, who they had smuggled in), so were Gabe and the twins (also with smuggled dragons). Toothless was trailing after him.

On a whim, Hiccup peered into Nova's room.

Nova was curled up in the middle of the bed, clutching at her torso, quite possibly shaking, and even in the moonlight he could make out her tears. He could hear other whimpers than Nova's and assumed Evelina was on her mother's other side.

"Nova?" he asked quietly. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The girl only whimpered. She looked terrified.

He backed away and went back to his room, urging Toothless to stay. He managed to wake up Astrid, who hurried to Nova and made Hiccup stay in Nova's doorway.

After a moment of examining what was happening, Astrid looked to her husband. "Go get the Healer, Hiccup." she said.

He didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

Nova woke slowly. The bed under her was a surprise until she totally came to her senses. She certainly wasn't used to it.

And she wasn't used to the dull pain in her abdomen either.

She rolled onto her back slowly and opened her eyes. It was sunny in her room.

Astrid, who had been trying to calm Evelina down (she was fussing for her mother), saw Nova's movement and came to her side. Hiccup had found the other cradle that they had (twins required two of everything, but they only needed one at the moment) for Evelina to sleep in.

Nova turned back over. She didn't want to deal with anyone.

"Nova, you have to talk to us sometime. Now would be as good a time as any." Astrid tried to reason with the stubborn girl. "Maybe you'll feel better if you tell someone. I won't tell anyone anything you tell me. I promise."

Nova closed her eyes. Maybe she should... It would only make sense. She didn't have to tell this woman everything. Maybe it would help. If she felt the need to leave, maybe they would keep Evelina safe if she was honest with them.

Nova rolled back over. "I want my baby." she said firmly. First, she wanted Evie in her arms. Then she'd talk.

Astrid nodded.

She could hear Evie whimpering as she was picked up. Astrid put Evelina down beside her mother on the bed and the baby immediately rested her head on her mother's side. She whimpered a bit. Nova knew she must have been hungry, but she could wait a few more minutes. She stroked Evelina's curls gently with her hand.

Astrid cautiously sat on the foot of Nova's bed. She had no idea if the girl knew what had happened to her. Astrid figured she might as well just flat out ask her, as gently as possible.

"Nova... did-did you know you were pregnant?"

* * *

**_A/N: If you're confused, it will be explained in the next chapter. _**

**_What do you guys think about this chapter? Any predictions for what you think will happen?_**

**_As always, thank you so much for reading! _**

**_See you soon!_**

**_~Pink_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_So, I'm moving the update day to Saturday! Enjoy._**

* * *

_***WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGERS BELOW. READ WITH CAUTION._

* * *

_Pregnant?_

Nova tensed and met Astrid's eyes fearfully. She never wanted to hear that word again. Not referring to her.

Astrid decided to take that as a no. "Do you know what happened last night?" she asked gently. The girl looked so vulnerable and scared. Poor thing.

Other than the unbearable pain in her stomach and the fear, Nova didn't remember much. She faintly recalled that she thought she might've been dying, however. She shook her head a little.

"We're pretty sure you had a miscarriage, Nova. But the Healer isn't positive yet. She wanted you to rest before she made sure. She may have caught it in time..."

Damn it. Damn it all.

"Do you know-"

"I've had a kid. I know what happens." Nova snapped, pulled Evelina closer. She just hadn't thought it would never happen again...

Astrid sighed, trying to keep her temper in check. She knew Nova was upset. Understandably upset. No sixteen year old would purposely get pregnant. Would they?

Nova looked almost ashamed.

"You didn't want Evelina or the other baby..."

Nova shook her head. No. She didn't. She had been lied to and hurt. She didn't want babies. But she truly hadn't had a choice.

"Where is Evelina's father, Nova?"

"At home." the sixteen year old shifted uncomfortably, looking at nothing in particular. If that place even was her home anymore. She hadn't felt like it was. No one treated her like it was. Before she knew what she was saying, she spoke again. "He told me he loved me..."

Astrid frowned and reached out to stroke Nova's hair. Nova didn't flinch away. Astrid had a feeling her babies didn't have the same father. She had been taken advantage of and hurt. And she was miserable because she hadn't had any family to go back to for support.

This was, sadly, all too common. Most girls didn't wind up pregnant (or, at least, have the baby), but it happened much too frequently. Stoick and Hiccup had no tolerance for such behavior, so it didn't happen on Berk. But this was the second time it had hit too close to home.

Astrid didn't ever want to fear for Irena or Lily or Linnea. Or Evelina or Nova, for that matter.

"They don't have the same father, do they?"

"No," She was the poor little orphan no one had wanted to look after when she was younger. She had made a life of stealing bits of food and clothes and blankets. She had bounced between old stables and sheds when she was younger. She had foolishly let herself believe that a boy loved her. She found out she was wrong about him when he took what he wanted and then never spoke to her again. Soon after, she had realized she was pregnant.

She had always been a target for that sort of thing, from boys her age all the way to grown men.

An older woman of the village had noticed that the homeless girl that had been around for years had been showing up less and less often. Eventually, she had tracked Nova down and let her stay in her home.

Nova had stayed with the old woman for months. Evelina had been born there. But not two months later, the woman died unexpectedly. And a teenager and a baby were on their own. Again.

It wasn't too long until she was targeted again. She was overpowered. She had blocked that night from her mind for the most part. All she remembered was that the men thought it was funny and Evelina was there when it happened. And she dearly wished she hadn't been. Nova hadn't cried since that night.

That is, until now. Although she tried to hold it back.

"You're going to be okay," Astrid said softly, her hand still in the girl's hair. "You're safe with us. I promise."

There was a flicker of something in Nova then. She didn't think it was love. Maybe trust.

And she let herself lean into Astrid's touch as she held Evelina close.

She felt safer in that moment than she had since her parents were alive more than nine years before.

* * *

Irena had limped to Ingrid and Ben's house to help him babysit his niece and the twins had come along to play. Hic was at home with his mother, while the grown-up Hiccup had taken Gabe along with him to do important Chief things. Gabe loved to do whatever his father was doing.

Astrid had been minding Evelina while Nova got some sleep, but she wasn't asleep anymore. The Healer was looking her over. Astrid was still holding Evelina, who, surprisingly was quite content in a stranger's arms.

"Are you still in pain?" the healer asked Nova, who nodded.

Astrid was deep in mother-mode at the moment, so she spoke up. "It was bad before she fell asleep."

"That'll happen. It'll stop eventually. Take it easy. Let your body heal for a few days."

"...it's gone?" Nova asked timidly. She had been expecting that, of course. But she almost didn't want to believe it. It hurt, actually. But she didn't know why. It's not like she wanted another baby. Evelina on her own was almost too hard to look after.

"Yes," the Healer replied, strangely flat. She was the one healer in the village who seemed to have little emotion for whatever reason. She turned to Astrid. "Let me see that baby and you go get yours."

Astrid passed the Healer Evelina and went to go get Hic, who was still feverish and napping.

The Healer lay Evelina on the bed and started poking and prodding her, checking her over. Evelina whimpered and started pushing her hands away and kicking. Nova scowled at the woman for causing Evelina distress, but she didn't dare intervene.

"She's healthy. Underweight, but healthy."

Nova nodded and, despite the heavy cramping in her lower half, leaned forward to scoop up her daughter. Evelina relaxed and reached up towards her mother's face. Nova kissed her head softly. Evelina smiled.

The Healer took Hic from Astrid's arms the moment she walked in. She looked him and deemed his fever as nothing more than a fever. And then she left.

"Feeling better?" Astrid asked Nova.

The girl only shrugged.

* * *

"Where's your friend?" Jakob asked. He had shown up to help babysit Colby's niece too. The twins were keeping Ben and Ingrid's baby occupied.

"Something happened to her. My dad got the healer. I don't know what happened." Irena sighed. "She hardly talks to me."

"I'm sure she'll open up eventually." Jakob put his hand on her back comfortingly. Ever since he had asked her to the dance, he was becoming more and more comfortable with touching her. Holding her hand was no longer as strange, he wasn't afraid to hug her. It was nice.

"I hope you're right. I just want her to be happy."

"You want everyone to be happy, 'Rena."

"I know it's not possible, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try." Irena said firmly.

"Good for you," Jakob squeezed her hand.

"H-how's your a-a-ankle?" Colby asked Irena.

"Better, thank you."

As they were talking, Colby's niece plopped herself into his lap and Colby hugged her close.

Irena giggled. "Sigrid likes her Uncle Colby, doesn't she?"

"O-only bec-c-cause I tickle her." Colby smirked before poking at the toddler's sides, making her squeal with laughter. "R-right, Iggy?"

* * *

When Irena and the twins came home, Irena learned what had happened to the other teenager. She went to Nova's room. Maybe she'd talk now.

Nova was cooing to Evelina when Irena hobbled in.

The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked up.

"Can I sit?" Irena questioned.

Nova nodded and Irena perched on the edge of the bed.

"I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

"I didn't want it anyway." Nova replied, moving her baby to her shoulder.

Irena wasn't sure what to say to that, so she didn't say anything.

"Your mother... is really nice." Nova said quietly after a while.

Irena looked over at her in surprise.

Nova didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, but she knew Astrid was nice. She didn't have to be so kind to her after the way Nova had treated her, but she was.

"She's the best." Irena smiled.

Nova nodded a little.

"You know... my mom, my real mom, would probably talk to you about... stuff when she comes back for a visit."

Nova was confused. Wasn't her real mother Astrid? "But-"

Irena shook her head. "Astrid isn't my mom. Not by birth, anyway. I'm adopted."

"Really?"

Irena nodded. She knew all about her past and the reason of her existence. She had never talked about it much to anyone outside of her family. It was hard to discuss. "My real mother was forced to marry my dad when she was about our age. He... was abusive. And my mom got pregnant with me. She loved me, she still does, but it didn't seem like it all the time because my dad was controlling."

"How did you get here?" Nova questioned.

"There was a fire on the island we lived on and I got separated from my mom. And someone put me in a boat by myself and the rope snapped. And I crashed on a beach. Hiccup and Toothless found me and brought me back here. And I've been part of the family ever since." She left out the part about how she was almost sent to live with a different family. She didn't find it relevant at the moment.

That was an interesting revelation for sure. Hiccup and Astrid didn't have to take her in, let alone treat her as a daughter. They couldn't have been any more than twenty when Irena came into their lives and they were busy people. And twenty was young. Twenty was an age where most people still wanted adventure. And yet they had taken on a whole different responsibility- raising a child. A child that wasn't even theirs, one that had come from a traumatic background that probably came with fears and nightmares and general discomfort with a lot of situations. And they loved her. It was obvious that the whole island loved Irena. She was a wonderful person. Perhaps a little too nice sometimes, a little too dependent, a little too submissive, but that was just who she was. And she was accepted. Accepted and adored.

Nova's initial ideas of the family were crumbling. They had not just decided to keep her and Evelina around to keep a good reputation. She knew that now. Astrid and Hiccup truly cared about the teenage runaway mother who had been so rude to them. They actually wanted her happy. They wanted Evelina to grow up in a safe place. They wanted them as part of their family.

And Nova was slowly coming around to the idea.

"What's your Mom's name?" Nova asked Irena almost shyly.

Irena smiled. This was the most Nova had ever spoken to her without snapping. "Cassia. She'll be here in a few weeks for the festival. And a lot of other people are coming too! Princesses and all of Kristianna's sisters, and Daddy's friend Camicazi! I think you'll like her, she's a little rambunctious, but she's lots of fun. You should come to the dance, Nova, you really should. It'll be great!"

The blonde's sudden topic change startled Nova, but her enthusiasm was infectious. She nodded hesitantly.

Irena beamed. "Maybe my grandma will make you a new dress too! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" The healer had promised Irena that her ankle would be healed in time for the festival and Nova would probably be better by then, right?

Evelina cooed and both teens looked to the baby.

"She is really cute," Irena observed.

Nova glanced at her daughter before looking at Irena. She took a deep breath before holding out the baby to her new friend. "You can hold her."

Irena smiled before taking the little girl into her arms. Evelina looked puzzled, but gave the girl a friendly smile anyway.

"Hi," Irena giggled. Evelina waved her hands happily.

A smile creeped onto Nova's face.

Living with this family might not be so bad.

* * *

It had been a few days and Nova had mostly healed. She wasn't in anymore pain and the emotional pain was nearly non-existent due to the fact that she hadn't known about her pregnancy and hadn't wanted the baby in the first place.

It was past dinner and bath time was finished. But Hiccup had come home remarkably early. And the entire family was in his and Astrid's room and on the bed in some way.

Gabe had been trapped in his mother's lap (Astrid claimed her oldest boy had been avoiding her affection as of late) and he had initially fought her, but wound up contently snuggled against her. Irena was sitting in the middle of the bed with the twins in front of her, braiding each other's hair. Hic was sitting on his father's chest and the older Hiccup was moving the younger one's hands around in a way that was unrelated to what he was talking about, making the baby laugh hysterically for whatever reason, his fever gone. Toothless was sitting next to Hiccup with his snout on the bed, occasionally earning pats and scratches.

"Daddy, can you tell is a story?" Lily asked suddenly.

"A story?" Hiccup asked, trying to hide his smile. "Why?"

"You tell good stories." Lily replied eagerly.

"I do?"

Irena nodded. "You do,"

"Come on, Dad, please?" Gabe begged.

"Yeah, Daddy, come on." Astrid played along.

"Please Daddy?" Linnea asked sweetly. Even Toothless warbled.

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, a story."

"Yay!" the kids cheered happily.

"What do you want to hear about today?"

Every one of the kids started talking at once.

Hiccup laughed. "Hang on, guys. One at a time. Please."

Irena started to get up.

"Where are you going, little one?" Astrid asked as the younger three bickered over story ideas.

"I'll be right back." was all Irena replied as she slipped off the bed. Toothless lofted his head and whined in concern for her ankle, but she managed just fine.

Irena knocked lightly on Nova's doorframe, making the other girl jump a little. Evelina waved clumsily at her mother's friend from Nova's lap. Irena waved back.

"Isn't your dad telling you a story or something?" Nova was used to silence and being alone. And being generally ignored. Sitting in her room with Evelina wasn't stimulating, but she was used to it. And sadly, so was her daughter.

"Not yet. The kids are arguing over what they want. And besides, we're missing two people."

They really wanted them to come?

"Come on," Irena extended her hand to Nova, who hesitated, but took it and stood up. Irena smiled and lead her to her parent's room.

Irena went in, but Nova stopped in the doorway. Toothless was in there. So were Irena and her sister's little dragons (they were on a shelf with a cat). She didn't want to go in. Not with those monsters. But Irena waved her in, so she took a deep breath and stepped in.

Thankfully, the dragons stayed put, though her heart was racing.

"Hi Nova," Hiccup smiled kindly. She smiled back.

Irena patted the bed next to her and Nova perched on it carefully, able to get up in an instant.

"Hi!" Lily said happily. Gabe and Linnea waved. Astrid smiled at her.

"The kids have badgered me into telling a story where I humiliate myself, I hope that's okay." Hiccup smiled.

Nova nodded and adjusted Evie in her lap.

And so Hiccup started the "troll incident" story.

Nova found herself laughing with everyone else.

She still didn't fully belong there with them, maybe she never would, but at least they were willing to let her try to belong.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this was so jumpy! I do hope you liked it, though. I promise that we'll get more into dragon stuff. Hiccup and Toothless flying and stuff. Fighting? Perhaps. Feels? You better believe it. What do you think about Nova now? She's not totally into the family yet, but she's really warming up. :) **_

**_So, I think I'm gonna start a oneshot series for this universe. Be on the look out, alright? _**

**_Thank you so much for reading, friends. See you next week! And of course, if you want to or need to talk about anything, anything at all, my PM box is always open. _**

**_~Pink_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the late update, friends! (I've also decided to give up answering reviews here. It takes a lot of space. If you have something you do want me to address, please let me know, okay?)**_

* * *

It was a handful of days before the festival and people were coming in left and right.

Irena's ankle had, thankfully, healed early and Nova was up and about and following Irena around almost like a lost puppy when they left the house.

The two teens were currently sitting under a tree. Irena was sketching Safira, who was licking her offspring (Blossom and Petal) clean from the mud they had fallen into. Despite being two seasons old, Safira still occasionally mothered them like hatchlings. Probably because they were the only two that wanted to stay with her. Nova was just thinking and taking in the sights and sounds of the summer afternoon.

Hic and Evie were happily playing on a blanket nearby, babbling to each other and Gabe was off with his father doing who knows what.

Astrid was going through simple weapons training with her youngest daughters a few yards away.

"Why is she showing them that?" Nova asked her blonde friend.

Irena looked up from her drawing. "What?"

Nova pointed to the mother-daughter trio.

"Every kid on Berk knows how to use at least one weapon proficiently by their tenth birthday." Irena explained. "I can shoot a bow and arrow, Gabe's getting good with a sword." The twins were training with daggers.

"Really?"

"Yep," Irena replied. "My mom teaches us because my dad can use his firesword really well and a dagger kind of. She can use about everything fairly well. She's the best with a axe, though."

"Why by your tenth birthday? Do you keep practicing after that?"

"Tradition, and yes. See, before my dad made peace with the dragons, Berk had raids every few days. And us Hooligans were expected to fight them. You started Dragon Training at around fourteen and you were supposed to know how to use your weapon of choice pretty well by then. That's why we learn when we're little."

Nova nodded in understanding. Berk was such an interesting little island.

"There's my favorite Hooligans!" exclaimed a voice. Everyone turned towards the speaker.

Standing there was a slim woman with rather messy blonde hair and a gold earrings. She looked sort of like she was a pirate. There was a little girl holding onto her, piggyback style.

"Hi Cami!" Irena greeted cheerfully, standing up to hug her.

"Why, Irena, you've sprouted right up, haven't you?" Cami replied with a smile, hugging her back.

Irena giggled.

Cami crouched down to allow the girl to slip off her back. The little brunette wobbled a bit and clutched Cami's hand.

"Easy, Em. You're alright." Cami steadied the small girl.

"I didn't know you were coming today, Cami." Astrid said, coming over with Hic on her hip.

"Well, neither did I." Cami smiled. She looked over Irena, Hic, and the twins. "All your kids shot right up, huh?"

"They sure did. So did Emmy." Astrid smiled at the little brunette at Cami's side, who smiled shyly.

"Where's your ridiculous husband?"

"Who knows?" Astrid shrugged. "He's got Gabe will him."

"Probably getting into some kind of trouble."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Who's this?" Cami nodded at Nova, who was watching the exchange between the obvious friends. Her eyes widened.

"That's Nova. She's been staying with us. She's a friend of ours."

Nova smiled gratefully at Astrid.

The twins peered out from behind Astrid.

"Ah, let's see if they remember each other, eh?" Cami grinned. "You remember Lily and Linnea, don't you, Em?"

Emmy looked at the redheaded twins and then nodded.

"Do you girl remember Cami and Emmy?" Astrid asked her girls.

"Yes," Lily smiled. Linnea nodded in agreement. It had been quite a while since they had seen each other, but yes, they did remember them.

"Good. You girls can play then. Come on inside, you're probably worn out, Cami."

"A little bit."

The twins ran inside, Irena gathered her things and Nova gathered Evie and the blanket and they followed.

After the twins and Emmy were set up with dolls and such in the corner, the babies settled with a ball and Irena and Nova at the table (Irena had gone back to her drawing and Nova was slowly but surely making her way through a book), Cami and Astrid had got to talking.

Irena was rather fond of her parent's enthusiastic Bog Burglar friend. She knew quite a bit about Cami and Emmy too.

Cami wasn't married, nor did she ever want to be. Her mother made some weird agreement with some chief who had a son who also wasn't interested in marrying. Cami was heir to the Bog Burglars and therefore needed an heir of her own. The chief's son also needed an heir. The deal was that Cami and the other heir would conceive a child. If it was a girl, Cami would get it, a boy and it would go to the other tribe. Either way, they would never see each other again and whichever was heirless would find someone else.

It was a girl, of course. Cami named her Ember, Em or Emmy for short.

Unfortunately, both mother and daughter got very sick after Ember's birth, sick enough where no one was sure if either would make it. Cami had a slow recovery, but was right back to her old self. Emmy had not gotten off so lucky. The illness took a good deal of her strength and her voice was almost completely gone. But she was alive. She was still prone to getting sick, however.

Emmy was currently five. What little of her voice she had was faint and very scratchy and her legs were still weak and wobbly. But Cami loved her to Valhalla and back just the way she was.

After a few minutes of Cami and Astrid talking, Cami directed the conversation towards Irena.

"I heard somebody has a date."

Irena looked up and flushed crimson.

"Hm..." Cami grinned. "How'd your father take that?"

"Better than expected." Irena mumbled, still red.

"What's his name?"

"Jakob." Irena replied.

"Ah, well you can add me to the list of people that'll shove him into the dirt if he tries anything with you. After you, of course."

Irena smiled.

"I just realized that there is one too many kids in this room. Who's is the little girl?"

"Mine," Nova said quietly. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"She's adorable."

Nova smiled softly, thankful that Cami didn't push anything further than that.

Gabe came bursting in a few moments later. The sudden noise of the door opening made Hic start to cry.

Astrid went to pick up her youngest son. "If I've said it once, I've said it a million times, Gabriel, don't open that so fast, it scares your brother."

"Sorry, Mom." Gabe apologized. "Anyway, Dad needs you."

"Is something wrong?"

"There's a problem with some decorations and people are arguing and they won't listen to Dad, he told me to get you. Because you scare them. Oh, hi Cami."

"Hey, pipsqueak." Camicazi greeted.

"Alright, I'll go scare them. You kids listen to Cami while I'm gone."

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Where are they, Gabe?"

"I'll show you."

Astrid followed Gabe towards the commotion, Hic still in her arms.

Irena found the fact that she was still holding Hic incredibly hilarious and she wasn't the only one. Cami thought it was fantastic. "Your mother is great. Only she would take the baby to go do some butt-kicking."

* * *

"So, Kristianna's family should be here tomorrow, Merida the next day, Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel the day after that, and the Meatheads the day after that. Everyone else is coming when they come."

Irena was wide awake. She could hear her parents talking in the next room over, despite them being quiet. She didn't mind that she could hear them, it actually comforted her for whatever reason.

Cami and Ember were sleeping in one of the empty rooms. Everyone one else was also sleeping. Even Safira.

"Any word on when Cassia's supposed to be here?" Astrid asked.

Irena grew excited. Perhaps her mother would come very soon. She missed her like crazy. They hadn't seen each other in over six months.

"Nope. Hopefully soon. She hasn't been around in a while. I know Irena really wants to see her."

Irena frowned. She heard Astrid sigh.

And then she heard her make a weird sort of squeak.

"Stop that, it tickles." Astrid demanded.

"What? I do this all time."

"But you've never scratched the back of my neck on accident. I don't like that. It tickles."

"Fine. Then I'll never play with your hair again."

"N-no, you can still play with my hair. Just don't tickle my neck."

"Mm, nope. I think I'll stop."

"Hiccup, no." Astrid whined.

Hiccup chuckled. "Uh uh, no more. I quit."

Astrid whined again. "No,"

"I don't know if I've ever seen you look so upset."

"Wipe that smug look off your face, you muttonhead. And play with my hair."

"Fine. But only because I love you."

"You better."

"How's that, Your Highness?"

"...Thank you."

"You're welcome, Milady."

"...I love you."

"I love you too."

Irena smiled to herself. They were so happy and so stupidly in love it was nauseating. And she wanted that. She wanted to be in a relationship like that someday.

She had the pleasure of watching them go from just simply dating to getting engaged, watching them get married, and she had seen all her siblings be born (well, not directly).

So many things had changed for them in the ten years since they welcomed Irena into their family. Their relationship hadn't changed much. No, they still looked at each other like lovesick teenagers. They held hands and each other like they did after they got married. They play fought and lovingly teased each other constantly. And they kissed like they were eighteen (which did gross Irena out a little). Sure, they had four kids, but Irena was certain that only made them love each other more.

Hopefully, she'd that lucky someday.

* * *

The opening event for the First Annual Berk Summer Festival was the Dragon Races.

The entire course was filled with Berk's residents and their guests from several islands and kingdoms and tribes. All of them were thrilled. There hadn't been a real, official Dragon Race with the first dragon riders in some time.

Irena and her siblings were sitting with her grandparents, Cami and Emmy, Kristianna (who Eret had convinced to get on a dragon exactly three times in ten years. She was scared to death of heights). Merida and the other princesses (and the several children they had). Even Irena's almost family had made it.

Toothless, Stormfly, and the other dragons were more than ready to show off, all were neatly painted to match their riders.

The human racers were also ready to go. Or, they would be, once they stopped goofing off.

Hiccup was chasing Astrid with wet, red paint on his fingers. Astrid was too fast for him, though.

Gobber came over to see if everyone was ready to go.

"You kids re-?" he stopped mid question as Hiccup finally caught his wife by the waist and managed to put a red spot of paint on her nose. Astrid elbowed him in the stomach, which made him release her. Hiccup groaned. She smiled smugly.

Gobber shook his head. "Hey, Chief, are you done flirting? Can we race now?"

Hiccup rubbed the spot Astrid elbowed him at and shot her a look. She just grinned, pleased with herself. "Yeah. I'm done."

"Good. Racers, to yer dragons."

All the racers took to their dragons, who squawked and chirped excitedly.

"On yer mark... get set..."

"Hiccup," Astrid turned to her husband. "I'm going to kick your-"

Honk! The horn blared and off the dragons took to the sky.

* * *

The Meade Hall that night was loud and absolutely jam packed.

The fuss of it all was giving Irena a headache, so she managed to slip outside to sit on the steps. Nova had stayed put with the family surprisingly. She was amused by Astrid and Hiccup's bickering over the Dragon Racing win. Hiccup had won.

Irena sat with a sigh on the bottom step. Her mother hadn't made it, it seemed. And she was so looking forward to seeing her, too.

The doors to the hall were propped open, to bring in the cool breeze, so the noise followed her, but it wasn't quite so loud. The dragons were flapping about and squawking as usual.

"Kinda crazy in there, huh?"

The voice startled her and she looked over. There was a boy, maybe eighteen or so, with his back against the building. The sun hadn't quite gone down yet, so Irena could see him. His hair was on the longer side and as dark as night. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Irena shrugged.

He took a few steps closer. "Hey, you're Chief Hiccup's daughter right? Irena?"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, knew you looked familiar. We met when we were younger. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Auger. My Dad's the Meathead chief. Or, he will be until my brother takes over next year."

Irena honestly had no idea who he was. "Sorry, no."

"Oh. Well, it's been a while. You were little. Probably like seven. You have to be what, thirteen by now?"

"Fourteen."

"I was close. Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all."

Auger sat next to her, albeit a good distance away.

"Stupid question, but what's it like to live with such a big family? I only have an older brother."

Irena smiled a little. "It's kind of crazy, but it's a lot of fun. Most of the time."

"It's cool that your parents had more than one. Most people usually just get an heir and try not to have any others. I was an... accident, I guess. Not that my parents don't love me, but, yeah..."

Irena looked at him almost sympathetically.

"Hey, it's fine." Auger promised with a disarming smile. "Mom calls me the best thing that's ever come out of an accident."

Irena smiled.

"Another stupid question: who's gonna take over for your dad? You or your brother? I've never met any first born girls."

"Gabe will. I'm not eligible."

"What? Why? I thought your dad was the guy that's all for girls doing things that are 'unusual'?"

"He is. And I would be. But Gabe is my parent's first child. I'm adopted."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well, it's not a secret. I was four. I look a little like my mom though, so everyone that isn't super close thinks I was born out of wedlock when my parents were like fifteen."

Auger smirked. "I don't know your mom all that well, but if that was the case, I think she'd have broken his arms. Or something worse."

Irena laughed. "Probably."

Jakob peered out of the door. "'Rena? Are you out here?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, just getting some air."

"Princess Anna wants to see you. Apparently she hasn't hugged you yet."

Irena stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry," she said to Auger.

Auger waves his hand dismissively. "That's fine. You're needed by royalty. Go right ahead. It was nice talking to you."

"You too." Irena smiled, bounced up the stairs and almost instinctively took Jakob's hand.

Auger smiled goofily after her. She was surprisingly pretty.

If his dad did force a wife on him, maybe he'd at least try to get her. He wouldn't mid her so much.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooh, what do you think Hiccup would do if some chief asked him if Irena would marry his son? What about Irena's reaction to such a proposal? Jakob's?**_

_**Well, you've met Cami! I read all the books (except for twelve, of course, but it's not out yet!) and I hope I did her justice here. She'll continue to be a minor character, as will Ember (why in Thor's name do I make these kids so cute?).**_

**_Next chapter will be the dance!_**

**_I hope everyone had a lovely Valentine's/Singles Awareness Day! _**

**_Thanks for reading and I'll see you next week!_**

**_~Pink_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this update is so late! Forgive me. And enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few hours until the dance and the people of Berk were busy decorating and putting on their best clothes. They had guests to impress.

Hiccup was finishing up some last minute business so he could spend the evening with his family and friends. Toothless was sitting next to him.

"Dad?"

Hiccup put down his pencil and looked over at his son. "Gabe?"

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Gabe looked very unsure of himself, which was strange for him.

"Sure, buddy. What's up?"

"Is it bad to think someone older than me is pretty?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think Nova's pretty. And I feel weird about it." Gabe scratched the back of his neck.

Hiccup smiled. "You have a crush. That's normal."

"But I don't like it!" the boy protested. "I don't like it. I don't like girls. Girls are gross."

"That's what I used to think, but look, I married your mother."

"But Nova's older than me."

"I know." Hiccup ruffled Gabe's hair sympathetically. "But it's not bad to think she's pretty. You're growing up, buddy. It's fine to think girls are pretty."

"What do I do about it?"

"Well, considering you're ten, I don't think you should ask her to mary you."

"Da-ad!" Gabe whined.

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm kidding. Just be nice to her. She isn't going to fall madly in love with you, and that's okay. You're ten. She's sixteen. You're going to find someone your age one day, but until then, you can think Nova's pretty. You're not weird."

Gabe smiled a little. "Thanks, Dad."

He didn't really do much, but he was glad Gabe appreciated it. "Anytime,"

* * *

Irena had put on her dress and was trying to decide what to do to her hair. She kept braiding it, taking it out, and trying again.

Nova was sitting on Irena's bed, wrangling Evelina into a dress. Ramona had made each of the girls a new dress for the party, that included Nova and Evelina. Valka had helped, and Irena had helped with the twins'.

Nova's dress was maroon. It was loose-fitting and plain and it fell to just below her knees. Her hair was loose and curly, like usual.

Evelina's dress was purple and she had a white ribbon around her waist.

The twins were in identical dresses with a ruffle along the bottom, which was right at the knee. The only difference was that Linnea's dress was pale green and Lily's was pale yellow. They had ribbons that matched their dresses tied into their braids.

Irena had on a light blue dress that was tighter around the waist. It fell to just below her knees. She was also wearing the bracelet she had received from her father on her parents' wedding day. She wore it at special occasions and sometimes just because.

"Sit," Nova demanded of her friend, laying Evie on the pillow.

Irena turned around, her hands stopped mid-braid. She looked confused.

"Sit. I'll do it."

Irena sat next to Nova and dropped her hands. Nova quickly fixed her hair and tied it with a leather cord.

Irena touched her hair with her hand. It certainly felt different.

She dug out the little mirror her father had gotten for her a few years back. Her mother had a nicer one, of course. Astrid was the chief's wife. If anyone was to get anything expensive, it was her. But not often, for she disliked getting such things. The mirrors had been special presents for Astrid and Irena some years ago, though. They had been given with a Hiccup-level cheesy line; 'So you can really see how beautiful you are, too.'

Irena's had a single flower burned into the back along with curlicues and leaves. It was beautiful and she loved it with all her heart.

"Wow, Nova, this is beautiful." the fourteen year old gushed, admiring her hair. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Nova shrugged. She did have an answer, though. She just didn't want to say it. Months and years alone with really nothing else to do makes you a very good braider.

"I love it! Thank you!"

Nova smiled softly.

"Irena?" Astrid called.

"What, Mom?"

"Can you come here? I need you for a minute."

"Coming!" Irena carefully put her mirror back in it's proper place- a little box she had been given as a child for all her treasures, and darted from the room.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a shy and anxious strawberry blonde woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Mama!" Irena cried happily, running into her birthmother's arms. She hadn't seen her since her fourteenth birthday. It had been much too long.

"Hello, my love." Cassia said quietly, holding her daughter close. She pulled back after a moment and held her daughter at arm's length. There were tears shining in her eyes. "Oh my baby. Look at you, so grown up and pretty."

"I missed you, Mama." Irena said, squeezing her mother's hands.

"I missed you too, sweet angel. I'm sorry I was late."

"That's okay. You're here now."

Cassia pulled Irena close for another hug.

Nova had followed her friend into the room and witnessed the reunion. Astrid was smiling softly, Hic in her arms. Cami was holding Ember, looking happy as well.

Nova was struck suddenly with the fact that there were four mothers in the room, each holding her own child. And she was one of those mothers.

She looked down and Evie and back over at Irena. Irena was about her age and being held by her mother. Nova was the one doing the holding. She had been robbed of her mother, her adolescence, her innocence.

She could only hope that Evie and her new family could be spared from such a thing.

* * *

Let it be known that Irena wasn't a very good dancer.

Jakob didn't mind, however, because he wasn't good either.

Nova was sitting near the dancefloor, bouncing Evelina on her knee, Colby was twirling his baby niece, Ben and Ingrid were laughing up a storm, the visitors were enjoying themselves immensely, and so were the Hooligans. The younger children were running about, giggling and tripping and making everyone smile.

Astrid wasn't much for dancing, so she was standing next to Cami, swaying with Hic, who was enthralled by his surroundings and not scared for once. Cassia and Kristianna (and Katie) were with them. Ember was holding onto the hem of Cami's skirt, just looking around. She had tried to go play with the twins, but she fell before she was two feet from her mother and burst into tears. That was the end of that.

Hiccup was just watching the activities. He was pleased with the party. It was going very well. Everyone was having a great time.

He looked at Irena, who was blushy and giggly as she and Jakob tried to keep up with everyone else.

It wasn't so long ago when he was twirling her.

And it hurt a little. Because she was growing up.

"I give up." Jakob laughed, stopping.

"Me too," Irena giggled.

"Should we go outside? Get some air or something?"

"Yeah," Irena replied.

So they slipped outside to the steps, still holding hands and red-faced from dancing and laughing. Irena put her head on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"It's a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Jakob told her. "I mean, I knew it'd be fun. But not like this."

"Yeah," Her dad did have good ideas and this was certainly one of them. She was able to see the people that had almost adopted her, old princess friends, and more. And it was happy and fun and exciting.

"You... look really pretty." Jakob said after a beat of silence. "I mean, you always do, but tonight, you look even more beautiful."

Irena was glad he could see her face because she turned very pink at that. "Thank you. You look nice too."

She didn't know, but he was blushing a little as well.

They were both overheated from the excitement of the party and, pressed up against each other, they were still rather warm, but they were comfortable. Comfortable and content.

"Can I show you something?" Jakob asked her quietly. The music and laughter was still pouring out of the crowded hall, breaking the summer night silence.

"Okay,"

Jakob stood up, her hand still in his. And he lead her to their special spot. It wasn't too far from the Meade Hall, they could still hear the noise, but it didn't matter.

It had a perfect view of the night sky. The stars were twinkling as if the very existence of mankind depended on it. It was breathtaking.

"I've never been here at night..." Irena whispered, just staring out to sea, looking at the stars and their reflections on the calm waters. She felt so small at that moment, looking at the vast nothingness that was, at the same time, everything. "It's so pretty."

"I'm glad you like it." Jakob replied quietly, squeezing her hand.

Irena turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her face. "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For everything. For asking me to come to the dance with you and giving me flowers and putting up with my bad dancing and showing me this..."

It was the best first date a girl could ask for. Not only that, but after witnessing how a relationship should not be for her first four years of existence, her first date had treated her incomprehensibly well. And she was grateful.

"You deserve it."

Irena blushed again and looked down.

Jakob took a deep breath before asking her something he hadn't planned on. "Can I kiss you?"

Irena's eyes shot up to meet his. He wanted to kiss her? How did that even work? What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to do anything? Her heart started to beat too fast. Oh Freya, this was scary. But she so did want to kiss him.

She nodded slowly.

And so he did.

And it wasn't a bad first kiss. It was actually rather sweet. It was gentle and quick, but it felt like an eternity to Irena.

They met each other's eyes, both scarlet.

"I-uh, should-should we go back in now?" Jakob stammered.

Irena nodded.

She waited until they were walking before she let the dreamy smile she had been withholding slide onto her face.

* * *

"I didn't get the chance to tell you how nice you look." Hiccup told Astrid, who had sat next to him. The party was a definite success.

"Oh, you didn't?" she grinned slyly.

"Nope." he grinned. "You look beautiful."

Toothless, who was curled up behind them, grumbled at his human.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Chief."

"Daddy, Daddy," Hic babbled from Astrid's arms, waving his hands and doing the little bounce babies tend to do when they are excited.

"Hey, little guy."

Astrid more than happily handed him the baby. It wasn't that she was over holding Hic (actually, she quite enjoyed it. He was a cute, giggly little munchkin and was surprisingly good company for someone who could only speak one and two word sentences), she just liked seeing Hiccup with their kids. Hiccup's patience and kindness with the kids was one of her favorite things about him.

"Daddy!" Hic chirped again.

Hiccup stood the baby on his legs, holding him under his arms. "Are you having fun, Hic? You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Hic giggled happily.

"He's being really good." Astrid acknowledged, crossing her arms on the table. "He's not scared." Hic was scared of loud noises and crowded places usually.

"Well that's good. I guess that means you're growing up, buddy. What do you think about that?" he asked the boy.

Hic clapped his hands together. "Up, up!"

"That's right." Hiccup laughed, lifting Hic up. "You're a big boy."

"Big!" Hic parroted cheerfully.

Hiccup brought Hic back down and held him in his lap. "Isn't it past your bedtime, young man?"

"Yes," Astrid replied quickly. "It's passed everyone's bedtime actually. Mine too."

Cami had actually taken Ember to bed some time ago, Kristi and Eret had left with their children already, most of the royalty had gone to bed, Cassia had gone with Cami- she was very uncomfortable. Astrid was sure the twins were stumbling about sleepily

"Well, I don't think anyone would mind it you take the kids home. I can't leave yet, but you can."

"Yeah, I might. I just need to find them."

"I don't think that'll be too hard." Hiccup nodded towards the twins, who were obviously looking for them.

Astrid got up and took them each by the hand and led them back to the table.

"Mommy, I'm tired." Lily rubbed at her eyes.

"I know. Where's your brother?"

Lily shrugged and so did Linnea.

"He's here." Irena's voice said from behind them. Nova was standing with Evelina next to her and Gabe was between them, looking grumpy and tired.

Irena had already said goodnight to Jakob and thanked him again.

Nova had actually enjoyed herself. She actually liked watching Irena and everyone dance. Colby talked to her a little. So did Irena, of course, and her other friend's. It was fun.

"Oh, good. We're going home." Astrid said.

"But I don't want to!" Gabe protested.

"Yes you do. You're falling asleep, buddy." Hiccup observed.

Gabe crossed his arms, but was too tired to do much else.

Linnea held her arms up towards her mother. She hadn't been asked to be carried in a long time.

Astrid picked her up, figuring Irena could get Hic and everything would be okay. Linnea curled against her. She was back to her happy little self. Quiet as always, but she was eating again and that was good.

Lily started to pout. She wanted to be carried too. It wasn't fair.

Astrid used to be able to carry both twins by herself when they were still babies. They were six now and bigger and that made them a little more awkward to hold.

Hiccup stood up and Irena took Hic from him. He picked up Lily, who smiled sleepily. "I can always come back." he told Astrid.

"Just stay home, Hiccup." Fishlegs said, seemingly appearing from no where. "I'll make sure everyone gets home and whatever else needs to be done."

"You don't need to do that. I can come back."

"I know I don't need to, but I'm going to."

"Thanks Fishlegs."

"No problem."

And so, after saying last good nights to some of the people that were still there, they were headed home. Toothless was walking next to Gabe, tail swishing. The babies were both asleep. The twins were nearly asleep.

Once all the little ones were tucked in and asleep, Astrid and Hiccup talked to Irena a little in her room and then Irena went to bed too.

Both Irena's parents looked into Nova's room and told her and Evie good night.

She rolled over and stared out the window.

She could get used to living with them. She really could.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is lame. I had a really rough time with this chapter. You should know that I'm posting as I write and sometimes I get really bad writer's block. The deeper we get into the plot, the better I'll be able to keep up. **_

**_Thanks for being so patient. I love you all. Thanks for reading! _**

**_~Pink_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_So, somehow I wrote as many words in three hours as I did in the previous two whole weeks. Anyway, another chapter to make up for the week I missed. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Hiccup! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Hiccup, who was the last to come out of the Meade Hall after a meeting with the visiting chiefs (it was just a general meeting, but the possibility of a group of pirates attacking some of the southern and western islands was also mentioned) looked over to see the Meathead chief approaching him. Toothless, who was at his rider's side, grumbled pleasantly at the other man.

"Hello Hacksaw," Hiccup greeted cheerfully. He was in a good mood. Not only had the meeting gone well (with only one loud argument), but he was long overdue for a flight with Toothless, and this was the perfect time to go.

"I have a question for you, lad, if you don't mind. And it's sort of private."

They were smack in the middle of town and as it was a nice day with plenty of visitors, it was bustling with children and dragons and people selling and buying things and just general socializing and business.

"We can go back in there?" Hiccup suggested, nodding towards the Meade Hall.

"Alright,"

They reentered the hall, Toothless, of course, joining them.

"Such a strange creature you are." Hacksaw told Toothless, giving the Night Fury a friendly pat. "Just a dog in a big scaly body, eh?"

Toothless purred and gave a gummy smile to the man.

Hacksaw chuckled and gave the dragon a final scratch before looking back to Hiccup. "As you are aware, my oldest boy, Reamer, is taking over for me next year."

Hiccup nodded. Reamer was only three years younger than him and it was weird to hear someone talk about a twenty seven year old to him like twenty seven was so young. Reamer had sat in at the meeting along with his younger brother.

"He's married, hoping for a baby. You know, all that stuff."

Hiccup nodded, but then said "No offense, sir, but what exactly does this have to do with me?"

Hacksaw smiled a bit. "Ah, yes, I was just getting to that. My youngest-"

"Auger?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Yes, Auger. He's in the market for a girl of his own now and I was wondering if you would be at all interested in him as a son-in-law?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. What was this guy suggesting? "Uh, I'm sorry. I'm lost."

"I'm suggesting that Auger marries your daughter, lad. Your eldest girl, of course. The cheerful blonde one you adopted."

Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who looked just as shocked as he felt. "Irena?"

"Yes, that's it. Irena."

"Why?"

"Why not? It'd only strengthen the treaty your father and I made some years ago. And Auger's seemed to take a liking to her. Told me he thinks she's very pretty. They'd make a good match."

"She's only fourteen, Hacksaw."

"I know Auger's a few years older than her, but she won't be fourteen forever, Hiccup." Hacksaw pointed out. "By what I've seen of her, she's great with children. She'd be an exceptional mother. You see, Reamer and his wife have been having some trouble with having an heir. And if it continues, your Irena and Auger might be the ones to provide my people with an heir. And me and my wife with a much wished for grandchild."

"Wait, let me get this straight: you want me to have my daughter marry your son just in case your heir can't come up with his own?"

"Well, that's one way of putting it. But that's not the only reason why."

Hiccup looked at the Meathead chief like he had just spouted another head. "You... did hear me say she's fourteen, right?"

"I heard you, boy. I know of girls who've had children younger than that. It's not a new concept, lad. Once a girl starts her cycle, she's pretty much fair game. You know that."

He did know that. He knew that all too well. Cassia had been pregnant three times before she was twenty. Irena was the only surviving one of those babies and she was born when her mother was fifteen. Nova also had a baby at fifteen and lost another at sixteen. There was no way, no way in Hel he was marrying his fourteen year old off to some boy to provide an heir for his island. There was already two too many girls close to him who went through that much earlier than they needed to. They were taken advantage of. They were hurt. Cassia was going to be jumpy, shy and anxious for the rest of her life. Nova was bitter due to suffering in silence for so long.

He couldn't let Irena suffer that way. Irena, despite the first four years of her life being miserable and cruel, had a pure soul, a heart of gold, patience and kindness beyond what most were capable of, and a wisdom beyond her years. He couldn't destroy the happy little girl that had come from so much pain. She deserved a happy life. He wasn't going to make her have a baby at fourteen years old.

There was no way in Hel he would marry Irena off anyway. He wanted all his children to marry for love. Not for peace. Not for good will. Not to manufacture an heir. Just love.

His girls (Nova and Evelina included) were deserving of respect. Respect for their age, personalities and bodies. He was going to make sure they were respected.

Some said it wasn't possible to live hoping to fall in love and not be matched politically in the world they lived in. Love wasn't necessary in marriages. Love didn't hold a marriage together.

That was false.

Look at Rapunzel and Eugene, Anna and Kristoff, The Engmans, Ramona and Axel Hofferson, his mom and dad, him and Astrid.

All of Berk's couples were happily married. Not one was for politics.

He took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry about Reamer and his wife, Hacksaw, but I can't let Irena marry Auger. She's just too young now. Too young for marriage and being a mother. I know some girls who became mothers early, they're still suffering. Irena's mother is one of them. I mean no disrespect, sir, but I want my children to marry people they love, if they choose to marry at all. I can't- and I won't- force my daughter into anything."

Hacksaw sighed. "I understand, Hiccup. Thank you for listening anyway." he held his hand out and Hiccup shook it.

"I hope everything goes well for Reamer."

"Me too." Hacksaw replied before leaving the hall.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Hiccup asked Astrid when he got home. He had recounted the whole conversation, even including a voice impersonation. He was angrier about the situation than he had let on to Hacksaw.

"Unfortunately, I can." Astrid sighed, folding the last of Gabe's shirts. "Women aren't treated like people in some places, you know. And some places still treat women like property. I mean, here, there kind of like that. It's more tradition than anything though."

"Your dad is as firmly against that tradition." When Hiccup had gathered the guts to ask Axel permission to ask Astrid to marry him several years ago, Axel firmly stated that Astrid wasn't a yak and he wasn't expecting anything from Hiccup 'in return for her hand'.

"And besides," he had added good-naturedly. "She can flip you without even trying. If anything, I should be giving you money to treat your injuries."

"So are you. And so am I, but not everyone thinks like us, babe."

"I know," Hiccup sighed heavily, sitting on the bed. Toothless sighed a dragon sigh and put his head in Hiccup's lap.

Unfortunately, this movement made some of Astrid's nicely stacked laundry topple over.

She gave Hiccup a little slap on the arm and shot him a look.

"Ow, sorry, I'll fix it. Ow." he rubbed his arm.

"No way. You can't fold for anything. I'll fix it. Why don't you two go play with the kids or something?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes." Astrid replied simply, folding a shirt.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but stood up and kissed her cheek anyway. "Alright, I'll be outside then."

"I'll come out when I'm done."

"Okay. Come on, bud."

Toothless warbled and beat Hiccup outside. He ran off to join Irena, Gabe and the twins, who were playing with Hic, Blossom, Petal, and Safira. Ember and Cami were nearby, Ember desperately trying to stand on her own without toppling over. Hiccup stopped halfway there, next to the tree Nova was sitting under. Evelina was napping in Nova's lap, sprawled out on her legs. Nova was holding a book, squinting at the page and her finger under a word. Irena told him Nova had never really learned to read and was trying to teach herself now that she had the chance.

"That says 'inconspicuously'." Hiccup told quietly her after glancing at where her finger was. "It means not very noticeable."

Nova jumped a little, startled.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Thank you," Nova said softly without looking at him.

"You're welcome. If you ever get stuck on a word, you can ask any of us. We'll be happy to help you."

Nova nodded.

Hiccup hesitated but continued towards Toothless and his children. He could've sworn he heard Nova say 'inconspicuously' under her breath before he was gone.

* * *

Irena didn't know about Auger's father's conversation with her father. No one but Astrid did.

She was in bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. Hic had woken her by waking up crying. He had quieted a long time ago, but she couldn't fall back to sleep.

Her parent's tenth wedding anniversary was coming up. Sure it was a few weeks away, but it was getting close. She needed a present for them. A present from all her siblings, not just her. She wanted it to be special because they were a special kind of parents. It needed to show how much they loved them.

Safira whined before waking and nosing at the blanket. Irena lifted up a part so her tiny dragon could get under it. Safira licked her hand gratefully before nestling up against her side.

Irena sighed and closed her eyes.

What would both her parents enjoy?

* * *

Irena peeked into her mother's room. "Mama, my friend wants to talk to you, if that's okay."

Cassia nodded at her daughter, who then led her friend into her room.

Irena made a move to leave, but Nova grabbed her hand. Irena sat next her her mother on the bed and Nova sat at the foot of the bed after settling Nova on the floor with a little toy.

Irena leaned against her mother, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Mama, this is Nova." Irena introduced.

"Hello," Cassia said quietly with a gentle, timid smile that made Nova calm down a little. She was nervous. "Your daughter is very sweet."

"Thank you," Nova replied.

"Her daughter is what she wanted to talk about with you, if that's okay." Irena explained.

Cassia nodded. The dark haired girl across from her was about the same age she was when Irena was born.

"I-I just wanted to know if it gets easier sometime..." Nova admitted quietly.

"There's always something that is going to be wrong, Nova." Cassia said gently, stroking Irena's hair. "When you look at your daughter and yourself. You are always going to wonder what you did wrong, how you could have prevented her from ever being born. But you have to look at all the good things. You have a beautiful child now. She loves you. That's all that really matters. The past is the past."

Nova nodded.

The conversation lasted a while. Cassia explained why she never took Irena back after she was found (she was too anxious and fidgety), how hard it was to look at her sometimes and know where she came from, how lucky she was that Hiccup and Astrid let her visit her daughter, and many other things. Nova said many things she never thought she could about the day she found out she was pregnant and the day she had Evelina, and much more.

Nova actually hugged Cassia when they ran out of things to say. It was good to get things off her chest. They had been there much too long.

"Do not give up on Evelina. She needs you more than you know. She needs you too be strong. I missed my chance, don't miss yours." Cassia told her quietly they split from the hug. She glanced at Irena, who was playing with Evelina by the door, with a sad look.

Nova nodded.

For the first time in her life, someone understood her. Really understood her. It was nice.

* * *

"There's pirates coming after people?" Astrid asked her husband, shocked.

"Not yet, but it is a real possibility." Hiccup replied, running his hand through her hair. He had finally managed to tell her about the other big topic from the previous day's meeting. She had been at the Academy with his mother, showing their guests all about dragons.

Astrid snuggled closer against him. It was late. But they didn't mind. "Who brought them up?"

"Niphe did. Said he saw them off Beserker Island some time ago. They didn't look like much of a threat apparently, but it's been a few weeks and anything could happen. He just gave us all a warning."

"That's good. At least we know they exist. In case anything happens."

"I doubt they'll attack us, if they attack anyone. We're one of the most peaceful Islands in the Archipelago. Plus, we do have hundreds of dragons prepared to help defend us."

Toothless cooed softly from the corner in agreement. Hic was asleep in his cradle, so he didn't want to be too loud.

"Yeah. They'd be stupid to attack us." Astrid agreed, stifling a yawn.

Hiccup kissed the top her her head. "Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"So that's where Gabe gets it from." Hiccup chuckled, the smile on his face evident even in the dark by the sound of his voice.

"I could kick you really hard right now, but I won't."

"Wow, thanks. I feel the love." Hiccup drawled sarcastically.

"You better. I do love you."

"I know. I love you too. Good night, Milady."

"Mmmhmm," Astrid replied.

* * *

_**A/N: So, a lot of new stuff happened in this chapter. What do you guys think about protective Daddycup? Personally, I think he'd be the best dad ever. That's just me, though. What about Nova and Cassia talking? And pirates? **_

_**Please note that these are fictional Vikings, therefore not completely historically accurate. (They have giant winged reptiles!) This is for fun. **_

**_Thanks for reading, as always. And thank you for 90 reviews on 8 chapters. You guys are incredible._**

**_See you soon! Happy March!_**

**_~Pink_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry, everyone! I've been really sick. I'm better now. This is awful. Especially if you aren't a girl.i just wanted to get something up today. Next week will be longer and better. I promise.**_

**_Forewarning: This chapter talks vaguely about lady times/Shark Week/Tom whatever you want to call it. And this chapter is absolutely a nightmare. You don't need to read it. Really._**

* * *

"Irena?" Astrid went into her oldest daughter's room. Irena hadn't gotten out of bed yet and all the other children were already out of the house. Nova included. Irena was always up bright and early, this was highly unusual.

Irena groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"My head hurts really bad." Irena whined. She hadn't wanted to worry her mother, but she felt so terrible.

Astrid checked her for a fever, but she was fine. She sat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, little one. Does anything else hurt?"

Irena hadn't opened her eyes. "My stomach. But not like I'm going to throw up."

Astrid stroked Irena's hair off her forehead. "Is this new?"

Irena nodded.

"Maybe you caught something at the party. You get out of bed when you're ready, alright?"

"Mmhm,"

"I have to go teach a class today, but your mother will be here. I know she'll take care of you. Daddy has Hic and Gabe and the twins are with Cami and Ember. I'll see what I can get from the Healer if you don't feel better by tonight."

"Okay,"

"Feel better, Irena." Astrid kissed her daughter's temple. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Irena mumbled before rolling over. Safira, who had been curled against her friends' stomach, crawled over Irena to resume her former position.

* * *

Irena hadn't fallen back to sleep, but her headache slowly went away. Her stomach still hurt a little, but she decided to get up. Safira had gone off to find Blossom and Petal some time before hand.

Irena pushed her blankets back and stood up, only to see something that made her eyes go wide.

"Ma-Mama?" she stuttered.

"What is it, my love?" Cassia asked in her quiet way, coming into the room.

Irena pointed and then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, angel. It's alright. You're alright." Cassia assured gently.

She was late with her cycle, it seemed. Hadn't Astrid told her it would happen some day?

She felt frightened for Irena suddenly. It was strange.

Perhaps it was because now it was possible that her daughter could be taken advantage of in the same way she had been, that her friend had been.

"Is that why my stomach hurts?"

"Yes, darling. That's why. You... you know about the whole thing, don't you?"

"Yes. Astrid told me." Irena promised.

Cassia kissed Irena's hair and wrapped her in a hug. She wanted to protect her from everything, but she knew it wasn't possible. "My little girl."

"I'm okay, Mama."

I know. Cassia replied silently.

After Irena had changed her sheets and into clothes, she curled up against Cassia's side.

"Mama, you were my age when I was born, right?"

"Just a bit older."

Irena hugged her mother tightly. "Don't worry about me, Mama. I'll be fine."

* * *

"Well, that explains it." Astrid said to Cassia, who nodded. As much as Cassia knew Astrid now, she was still shy around her. She had the courage to tell her about Irena, though.

"Where is she now?"

"She's asleep." Cassia replied. "Her headache came back..."

"Poor thing." Astrid smiled a little. "I will say that the Healer was starting to get worried about her not having it yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She just said it was abnormal. It's all fine now, though." Astrid set Hic on the floor. The other children, besides Nova, were still out. Nova was changing Evelina in their room.

Cassia nodded. She hesitated, but spoke anyway. "She will be safe here?"

"Of course, Cassia." Astrid promised, knowing full well what the other woman meant. "We won't let anyone hurt her. Ever."

Cassia smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Unbelievable!" Hiccup exclaimed, opening the front door and stepping in with Toothless at his heels. Cassia jumped.

"What's the matter?"

"He's still asking me! Not directly, but he's dropping hints."

"Hacksaw?"

"Who else? He's convinced Irena will be all for it and all for having children and-"

"What?" Cassia asked quietly. It was quiet, but Hiccup noticed.

"Someone wants me to have Irena marry his son. I won't let it happen. I swear." Hiccup was dead serious.

"Why? She's only a girl."

"His island needs an heir, he said." Hiccup shook his head.

Cassia knew he wouldn't let anyone touch Irena, but she was still disturbed. She felt tears. "He wants her to-to..."

Hiccup swallowed hard. "Yes. Don't worry. She'll be fine."

Cassia took a shaky breath and Toothless nuzzled against her legs comfortingly. "I know."

Thanks to being in bed all day, Irena had plenty of time to think about her parents' anniversary present. She had finally figured something out.

She and her siblings should give them the day off and not bother them all for twenty four hours. They were so busy taking care of their children, they hardly had time for each other anymore.

And heck, maybe she could try to get the whole island to join in and give them a real day off. No dragon training. No chief duties. Just the two of them being together.

It sounded like a great idea. Now she just had to get everyone else on board.

It was their tenth anniversary, after all. They deserved something special.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, that was a trainwreck. Sorry, everyone. See you next week. With an anniversary chapter that will be so much better than this.**_

**_Thanks for 100 reviews! :) Wow, guys!_**

**_Sorry again for late updates. I will warn you, I have AP tests to take soon, so the updates may get even more wonky. _**

**_If you want to read some better stuff of mine, "Lost and Found" and "We Never Go Out of Style" make me pretty proud. _**

**_Thanks for sticking around. See you soon. :)_**

**_~Pink_**


	11. Hiccup and Astrid's 10th Anniversary

**_I hope this (early) chapter makes up for the atrocities of last chapter! This is very very Hiccstrid - centric and very fluffy. I hope you don't mind! (I totally didn't listen to an hour and a half long Playlist of Disney love songs while writing this. Totally not...)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

There was no noise, no laughter, no babies crying to wake her up. And it was nice. It must have been too early for that.

Astrid rolled over and pushed her hand under her cheek. Hiccup was on his side, still dead to the world. He was holding part of the blanket under his chin like a child. She liked to watch him sleep. It was one of the few times he looked completely at peace, not anxious or worried or excited (not that she minded when he was excited), just calm. He was there when he was asleep, his mind wasn't anywhere else. It was one of those times when he was absolutely and completely hers.

She didn't want to wake him. He had been very busy lately- he had made sure every visitor got to their ships safely and the decorations came down in an orderly fashion. He had also been revising his emergency plans, just in case of the pirates coming.

She watched him for a few minutes until his eyes fluttered open and he smiled the soft, sleepy smile that was only for her to see. He looked seventeen again when he did that, like when their friends dragged them camping and she had fallen asleep snuggled against him, like he couldn't believe she was actually there. They had been married for ten years and he still couldn't believe it.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning,"

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning, Milady?"

"You," she replied.

"Me? Why?"

"You're cute when you're asleep."

"Am I not cute all the time?"

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up,"

He chuckled and sat up a little to kiss her softly. "Happy anniversary, Astrid."

She grabbed the front of shirt and kissed him, a bit more than softly. "You too."

He smiled like the lovestruck nerd he still was ten years later and she smiled back.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but where's Toothless?" Hiccup said after a few beats. The large black mass of dragon was strangely absent from the corner where he slept.

"Hm?" Astrid sat up, only to see the same empty corner. "I don't know." She got out of bed to see if Toothless was somewhere else in the house, but stopped short when she noticed that her baby was also not in his bed. Her stomach dropped. Had someone managed to sneak in and take him? Had Toothless gone after them? Why hadn't they heard anything? "Hic's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?" Hiccup asked her, rubbing a hand over his face.

"He's not in his cradle, Hiccup."

"He can't just get up and walk away, Astrid." Hiccup said, getting up from the bed.

"Well, he's not here!" she said, turning to face him, a little more tense and sharp than she had meant to.

"...did you see the note?"

"... What note?"

Hiccup smiled a little and shook his head as he picked the note off the floor. It had probably been on the baby's cradle and had fallen off. He knew Hic was alright, Toothless would've thrown a fit had someone broke in to heir house. The note was written in Irena's neat and dainty letters and Astrid peered over his arm to read it too.

* * *

Don't worry, Hic's alright. He's with us.

We all decided to give you a day off from taking care of us. You haven't had a day to yourselves in a long time and we thought this might be a nice present. We're sleeping over at Nana and Papa's tonight too, just so you know.

Happy Anniversary!

We love you!

-Irena, Gabe, Lily, Linnea, Hic, Toothless, Stormfly, Sharpshot, Safira, Blossom, and Petal

(and Nova and Evelina too!)

* * *

"They're too cute." Astrid smiled. She loved looking after her children every day, but one day off couldn't hurt. Not that she wouldn't have other things to do, but that evening, it would just be her and Hiccup for the first time in a long time. That would be nice. The thought was certainly there and sweet, and her parents were in on it as well, obviously.

Hiccup was smiling too. He still had things to do and things to look after, but it was a nice gesture. "Yeah."

So, for once, they weren't running around to fix inside-out or backwards shirts or braiding hair or putting shoes on the right feet or feeding little dragons breakfast scraps and bigger dragons fish. It was strangely quiet, and a little unnerving because they were so used to the noise of their children.

Hiccup was unsettled by the startling absence of his best friend, but did manage to kiss his wife without annoyed dragon grumbles or kids expressing their disgust.

"I'll probably see you at lunch."

"Probably?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "You better. It's our anniversary and I refuse to not see you until after dinner."

"Okay, fine. I will see you at lunch. But you don't get your present until I get home." He rushed the last sentence and started to walk away.

"Wait, what?"

He grinned over his shoulder. "What, what?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"You got me a present? Didn't we say no presents for anything?"

"I didn't say I got you anything."

"You're irritating!"

"Thank you! I love you!"

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too, you idiot."

* * *

"Go home." Fishlegs said to Astrid, blocking the door of the Academy aided by Meatlug. The teenagers were giggling from within, looking mischievous.

"No, I have a class."

"No you don't. Me and Valka have a class."

She crossed her arms. "Fishlegs, don't be stupid. Move."

"Absolutely not, you go home." She had to admit, he was much better at standing his ground now.

"Why?"

"You have a day off. Go find Hiccup. Enjoy it."

"...the kids made you do this too?"

"They didn't make us do a thing. Irena suggested it and we thought it was a great idea. You two really don't ever have any time alone."

"We've been married ten years, Fishlegs. I think I know I need everything I need to know about my husband, thank you."

"While that is probably true, you guys can still talk. Go home. Go flying, do something."

"We can't go flying-"

"Oh right, Toothless and Stormfly are giving you a day off too..." Fishlegs shrugged. "You'll figure something out. Just, please, go home."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll go find Hiccup."

"Thank you."

Astrid turned around. Darn it, her kids were too precious.

"Hey, Astrid?"

She looked over her shoulder, back towards the Academy.

"Enjoy your anniversary." Fishlegs looked beyond pleased.

She smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

* * *

"Well ya ain't helpin' me either, boy. I promised your little ones I'd keep ya from doing anythin' but spendin' time with Astrid." Gobber said, fixing a sword. "That means keepin' out of here."

Hiccup sagged against the wall. "Not you too!"

"Irena's right, lad." the older man said, not looking up. "You two haven't had time to yerselves in too long."

"Can I at least come in to get Astrid's present?"

Gobber looked up. "Yes. But that's all ya better do."

Hiccup mock-saluted his mentor with a "Yes, sir!" that made the blacksmith chuckle. He went into the little separate room that had become his sanctuary when he was younger. He still went there occasionally, but not much had changed. Toothless' saddle and tail mechanism blueprints were still tacked to the walls, though they were the newer set and not the originals (those were in a box at home). There were drawings of other things and half-finished inventions scattered about. There were spare parts for the foot peddle on Toothless' saddle and Inferno on a shelf.

The spare parts were joined by a inconspicuous wooden box in which he hid his secret projects. There wasn't anything but Astrid's present in there. He took it out and examined it once before he slipped it into his pocket. He hoped she'd like it.

"Hiccup, yer wife is out 'ere!"

"Coming!" he replied, nearly tripping over a bucket in his haste.

Astrid shook her head at him. Sometimes couldn't believe he was the awkward boy that had stolen her heart when she was a teenager, but moments like that made it clear.

"Did everyone send you away too?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yup. Irena dragged them all into it."

"She's just good at ideas. Don't go gettin' upset at the girl now, she did a good thing. Just because you are a set a' stubborn mules doesn't mean you don't deserve to enjoy yer anniversary!" Gobber told the couple.

"But there's so many things I have to take care of!" Hiccup protested.

"We've got it under control, Hiccup. Now, go home and do whatever it is married couples do when they're alone."

Hiccup flushed. "Gobber!" he admonished. Astrid smiled into her hand. They had four kids. He knew plenty well what Gobber meant.

"What?" the man asked innocently, looking up from his work with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I wouldn't know, I've never been married."

Astrid snagged her husband's hand and tugged on it lightly. "Come on, let's go home."

Gobber chuckled and went back to his work.

"I can't just not do things, Astrid! I can't take a day off!" Hiccup still tried to fight.

"Well," she smirked. "If the whole island is in on it, I don't see a problem with it."

Hiccup knew he couldn't fight her and win. He was defeated and followed Astrid. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Gobber commented after them.

Hiccup turned around and sent him a glare. The whole tribe didn't need to know about their personal lives.

* * *

"What do Mommy and Daddy even do when they're alone?" Lily asked her older sister curiously as their Nana fixed up their mother's old room for the children to sleep in for the night. Hic and Evelina were already asleep, curled up in the center of the bed. They wouldn't be moved until it was necessary.

Irena kept her thoughts to herself and replied with "I don't know, probably Mommy and Daddy things."

"Like talk about boring stuff?" Gabe asked, looking over at the girls from his play-fight with Toothless.

"Yeah," Irena replied shooting an amused glance at Nova, who was combing Linnea's hair whilst Irena was combing out Lily's. Nova made a disgusted face in response.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hiccup sat up and dug in his pocket and fished out his present for Astrid. They were out behind their house, laying in the grass, watching the night sky, occasionally talking softly, but mostly just enjoying each other's presence.

Their day had been wonderful. No one had bothered them. It was just the two of them. A day they hadn't really ever gotten. Even ten years previous on their actual wedding, they weren't truly alone. They had Irena, whom they simply adored, of course, but their family had never exactly been 'normal'. They liked the noise and bustle and business of their family. They enjoyed it. Their time alone was so rare, though. So they cherished it.

"I thought you were kidding." Astrid said, sitting up. He hadn't said anything about it all day, so she figured he was just riling her up.

"Nope, not kidding. Close your eyes and hold out your hand." They had been outside for a while. Her eyes had plenty of time to adjust.

Astrid did as instructed.

"I won't be upset of you don't like it, but I hope you do." he said softly, placing something in her hand gently. It was the coolness of metal, but there were traces of warmth lingering on it from his hand.

"You can look now."

Astrid opened in her eyes and in her palm lay a silver heart pendant on a delicate chain. She ran over the floral pattern on it with her thumb. The edges were lined in alternating tiny blue and red gems.

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're really hard to get presents for... I thought you might-I hope you'd like it."

She didn't say a word.

"You... hate it, don't you? Geez, Astrid I'm so sorry." he tried to take it out of her hand, but she closed her hand around it before he could. He looked to her face, surprised.

Her eyes were glistening with tears. "I love it."

"But it's so simple! And I-"

She hushed him by taking his hand with her free one. "Shut up, Hiccup. It's beautiful."

"...you really like it?" he questioned shyly.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "It's perfect."

He smiled.

She looked down. "Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything..."

"Don't worry about it, Milady. You're all I need."

She shook her head a little and smiled. What a sap. "Will... you put it on for me?"

"Sure."

She passed him the necklace and he carefully fastened it around her neck.

"I really do love it." she said again, turning him to face him. "But not as much as I love you, Hiccup."

"I love you too, Astrid. So much."

She leaned forward and their lips met. Suddenly, they were twenty and sixteen again. Nothing really had changed, but everything had at the same time. Maybe it was their constant love for each other that kept them grounded and sane.

They had four wonderful children together and thee more that they had the pleasure of taking care of as members of their family. They were more than happy with their life together. Everything was perfect. Ten years of happiness. It hadn't always been easy, but it was so, so worth it.

When they split apart, their foreheads were still touching.

"Happy Anniversary, Astrid." Hiccup whispered, just looking at her.

"Happy Anniversary, Hiccup."

* * *

**A/N**: **_So, what'd you think? Did all that sweetness make you sick? I sure hope not._**

**_Please let me know what you thought!_**

**_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much more than you know! I love you guys._**

**_See you soon!_**

**_~Pink_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and I changed the whole layout and time line for the rest of the story in the mean time. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Irena was immensely proud of herself for getting the whole island to give her parents the day off, but the day off was over now. It was the next day at breakfast. She and her siblings were sitting with their grandparents. Nova was sitting across from Irena. She was still a rather quiet girl, but she was opening up. She tended to hover around Irena, but it wasn't very bothersome.

Irena felt a presence behind her and didn't have time to turn around before someone kissed her head.

"Have we ever told you how sweet you are?"

Irena turned around in her seat to see her parents smiling at her. "Yes," They had on many occasions.

Lily and Linnea scrambled over to their mother to hug her.

"Well, we're telling you again." Hiccup replied.

"So you liked your present?" Irena asked.

"Absolutely."

Irena got up and hugged her father. "Even the chief deserves a day off sometimes. So do moms and dads."

"We love you guys so much." Astrid told the kids.

"We love you too." Irena told them.

Astrid kissed Irena's head and then turned back towards the table, hands on her hips. "Okay, where's my baby?"

"Mama! Mama!" Hic cried happily from his grandmother's lap, waving his little chubby arms towards her.

"He's been waiting patiently for you all morning." Ramona told her daughter, holding the baby out towards his mother. Astrid smiled and held him close. It was almost ridiculous how much she loved her children. Almost.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and things had fallen back into the pleasant cycle the Hooligans were used to. The temperature would hit its peak at around noon and then slowly cool down by night. Summer was ending soon and fall was fast approaching. Neither season stayed long on Berk because winter was the longest season. They had winter and then devastating winter.

On one of the warmer days, Nova left Evelina with Astrid for the first time ever one afternoon. Irena had insisted on Nova join her and Astrid had suggested Evelina stay and play with Hic and the twins, and Nova, though hesitantly, accepted. She felt lonely without Evie, but she supposed she couldn't have her baby with her all the time.

Irena sprawled out on the grass with her journal and pencil and Nova sat next to her.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to just fly to the end of the world." Irena thought aloud.

Nova didn't say a single word.

"I guess it'd be kind of lonely there. No one lives at the end of the world." Irena mumbled, drawing the scene in front of her with the the steady hand and precision of someone who had spent years practicing.

"...that's good." Nova said, observing Irena's drawing.

"Thank you." Irena said, flushing a bit, drawing the distant sea stack. "My dad taught me how to draw stuff like this when I was little. He taught Mom too. They're better than me. He could show you too, if you want."

"No, that's alright." Nova said.

After a moment, Irena grinned into her journal. "Gabe has a crush on you."

Nova looked over at her friend in shock. "He does?"

"Daddy told me that Gabe told him that he thinks you're really pretty. He told me not to tell him that I know, but he didn't say not to tell you, so..."

Nova giggled a little. Gabe was ten. She was flattered, but he was only a little kid. Honestly, she was more flattered that he still thought she was pretty even though she was never very nice to him and that she had a baby of her own.

Irena smiled up at Nova. "You are very pretty, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if every boy on this island thought so."

Nova looked down. She doubted that. No one wanted someone used and dirty. Gabe was too young to understand.

"I think you're pretty." Irena said honestly, turning the pencil around in her fingers a few times. Nova had dark, curly hair, which if there was anything Irena ever wanted it was dark and curly hair. She liked having blonde hair, but dark hair might be nice.

"Thanks." Nova replied. She smiled back before something caught her eye on the horizon. "Is that... dragons?"

Irena turned her attention to the dark splotches. "I think so." There was a distant din of a dragon call. "Deadly Nadder..."

Another, louder, closer call came then. From behind them, and a yellow and blue dragon soared over them, towards the splotches. Stormfly.

"We should go find my mom." Irena said, closing her journal and standing up. "Come on."

Nova and Irena set off towards town.

"Mom?" Irena called towards Astrid, who had her back to her daughter, pointing towards the way Stormfly took off as she and Valka spoke to some villagers. Cloudjumper was close by, blinking owlishly at his surroundings.

Astrid whipped around.

"Mom, Stormfly went that way if you're looking for her." Irena pointed. "There were some dragons on the horizon, sounded like Nadders. She went towards them."

"Show us." Astrid said. Irena and Nova lead Astrid and Valka towards where Stormfly had gone.

Halfway there, Nova stopped. "Where's Evie?"

Astrid turned to the teenager. "I left her and Hic with Kristi. Don't worry, Nova, she'll look after her."

Nova twisted her hands into her dress anxiously. She hadn't trusted a soul to watch Evie ever. Astrid was the first person. She hadn't given Kristi permission. She didn't know Kristi that well.

Irena picked up on Nova's distress. "Mom, that's not... she's not your..."

Astrid didn't hear. "She's never just... flown off like this before for no reason."

"She went towards dragons, maybe they need help." Valka added.

"Maybe." Astrid sighed.

"I trusted you." Nova almost growled at Astrid, bringing everyone to a stop.

Astrid turned around, a little in shock.

"I told you that you could watch Evie. Not anyone else. And you left her with Kristi."

"Nova, I'm sorry. Really. But she was asleep and I didn't want to bring her along. Kristi was already over and said I could leave the kids with her for a few minutes."

Nova scowled, but said nothing else. Yes, it made sense, but she still didn't like it. She knew she should've brought Evie with her.

"I'm sorry, Nova." Astrid said again, before turning back around and starting off again.

"Kristi's really good with kids." Irena promised. "Mom would never just leave her with someone incompetent."

Nova bit her lip, but rejoined the little expedition to locate Stormfly. When they reached the clearing, they saw and unexpected sight: Stormfly was squawking at two young Nadders, one florescent green and yellow and one red and pink and they were talking back. There was another, smaller Nadder tucked under her left wing. Dark purple and deep blue with tiny flecks of yellow, like a night sky with stars. Nova gasped and hid behind a tree.

"These are last year's babies. They didn't stay, they left together." Astrid told Valka.

"Mm, I remember. Two males and a female, yes? And the littlest is the girl."

"Right." Astrid slowly approached the familiar, yet uncomfortable dragons and patted them both. They crooned and nuzzled her. She always spent time with Stormfly's babies and they always took to her quickly. She turned to Stormfly and stroked her snout. "Is she hurt, girl?"

Stormfly almost nodded and nuzzled Astrid sadly, crooning, before nuzzling the female yearling gently.

"Can we see? Maybe we can help her."

Stormfly lifted her wing and clucked sadly. The dragon was rather banged-up And her eyes were bleary and dull.

"Dragon fight." Valka said after scanning the three Nadders. "She got the worst of it, I'm afraid. I doubt they wanted any part in it. Probably stumbled into some other dragon's territory by mistake, poor dears. I've seen it many times." She looked up at Stormfly. "May I?"

Stormfly cooed and Valka skimmed her hand over the injured dragon. "She's bruised and needs to rest. And her wing needs to be bandaged. She'll heal though. It'll take a while, but she's young. She'll be alright. It's a miracle those two brought her her by themselves. We'll need to get her to the Academy. We can set her up in one of the larger stables so Stormfly can stay with her if she'd like."

Stormfly cooed and nuzzled at her baby, bringing the little dragon to her feet. She extended her wing and the dragon clumsily climbed onto Stormfly's back. Stormfly slowly made her way to the Academy without any instruction. Her sons clucking after her and the humans behind. Cloudjumper was proudly leading the way.

"Can I go home?" Nova asked Irena.

"Sure." Irena replied.

Nova ran off back towards home. Home. She hadn't had a home in such a long time. It was a nice feeling. But all she really wanted was her baby girl.

Irena followed her mother and grandmother to the Academy and helped fix up a place for the little dragon. Valka wrapped the little Nadder's wing and put a bucket of water near her so she wouldn't have to go far to drink.

Stormfly curled around her baby and draped her wing over her protectively.

"Well, since they'll be here a while, I guess they need names."

"Can we call her Midnight?" Irena asked, nodding at the severely injured female.

"I think that's perfect for her." Valka said, stroking Irena's hair.

"How about Rowan for the red one?" Astrid suggested.

Irena nodded enthusiastically.

"And Shamrock? For the green one?" Valka suggested.

Astrid nodded.

After a few moments, they left the little dragon family alone.

Nova was cooing to an awake Evelina in her lap outside. "How's the baby dragon?"

"She'll be alright." Astrid said. "I really am sorry about leaving her with Kristi."

"It's okay... it was necessary."

When Hiccup got home that night, Irena told him and the kids about Stormfly's babies.

"Maybe one of them will like you, little one. You like Nadders." Hiccup pointed out.

"Maybe." Irena smiled. Safira squawked and jumped into her lap. "Don't worry, I won't forget about you." Irena scratched Safira happily.

She'd like her own dragon to fly with.

* * *

"Cami saw them." Hiccup told Astrid quietly after a final check of the children assured they were all asleep that night.

"The pirates?"

Hiccup nodded. "They were... headed this way."

"To Berk? Why?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? But she thinks they're coming here."

Astrid looked out the window. "How long will it take them?"

"Two weeks? Three weeks, tops. I didn't want to say anything in front of the kids. I don't want to scare them, just in case it's wrong. The emergency plans are ready to be put into action in under a day. I'm having a meeting tomorrow. All adults and adults only. I need you to be there. To back me up." he put his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "We both know they won't listen to me until something drastic happens. You scare them." It was, sadly, true. The older Hooligans didn't like to listen to Hiccup much. Gobber, Valka, Astrid's parents, and Bucket and Mulch were the people he had come to rely on to help convince their generation to listen to him. It worked. Usually. Astrid was louder, more persuasive on occasion, and everyone knew she would defend Hiccup until the end of time and was capable of slamming someone into the ground without batting an eye, baby in her arms or not. It was good to have her as a back-up. It was best not to challenge or argue with her if you could help it. You'd probably loose if you tried.

She smiled a little smugly. "Good. That's my job."

"So you'll be there?"

"Of course, babe. I'll have to bring Hic, though." she glanced at the baby sprawled out on her legs, sleepily chewing on his fingers. The only child in the house not asleep.

"That's fine. Babies can come. They don't understand too much yet. Right, little guy?" Hiccup poked Hic's nose, making him giggle tiredly.

"Can you run me through the emergency plans again? Just so I know. So I can really back you up on this?"

"Of course." Hiccup stood up from the bed and dug out some papers before sitting back next to Astrid, who was rubbing Hic's back in a soothing, rhythmic patten to try to get him to sleep.

He'd run her through the plans as many times as it was necessary if it kept her and the kids safe. He had a rule she didn't really know about because he knew she'd protest it- All people under the age of sixteen must remain in the bunker, it was optional for those between sixteen and twenty, anyone older than fifty also had the option to remain in the bunker. The ill had a special room in the bunker. And all mothers of children under sixteen must also remain in the bunker.

Their kids needed one parent at least, in case anything were to happen. He knew Astrid loved the kids and would do anything for him, but he also knew he was his strongest supporter and the most willing to fight by his side. Both of the strongest parts of her would clash when she heard the rule, but it was for the best.

Dear Odin, he hoped he never had to put those plans into place. He never wanted his island in danger and he certainly never wanted his wife and children in danger.

But he would do whatever was necessary to keep them safe.

* * *

_**A/N: That's a lot to take in in one chapter huh? New dragons and a threat on the horizon. We'll learn the emergency plans along with the Hooligans. **_

_**What do you guys think will happen? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the future plot and of this chapter in general.**_

**_Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!_**

**_~Pink_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry for the late update! (Again.) **_

* * *

Evelina started crying before dawn and wouldn't stop no matter what Nova did. Bouncing her, rocking her, nothing. She even tried singing to her.

"Come on Flit, please." Nova begged. "I just want to go back to sleep."

Evie just screeched again.

Nova sat, defeated, on the bed. She honestly felt like crying. Evie had never been so fussy. Not even when she cut her first tooth. She was a quiet baby. Nova felt so useless and incapable. Evie was never wanted, but her mother, however young she was, had grown very very fond of her and her mother suddenly wished Evie had never come into her life. She didn't like not being able to care for her baby.

"Nova?" a soft voice questioned from the doorway.

Nova looked up. Irena was standing in the doorway, barefoot and in her nightgown, her hair in a single loose braid down her back with a few pieces sticking out from sleep.

"Is she okay?"

Nova shrugged.

"Can I try something?"

Nova nodded, holding a still loud Evie in her lap.

"I'll be back in a minute."

True to her word, Irena returned quickly with a small, brightly painted wooden box on a stick.

"A rattle?" Nova asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised. Evie needed to sleep, not play.

"Lay her down. I'll show you. This used to get my brothers and sisters to sleep all the time when they were super fussy."

Nova did as Irena said and Irena started shaking the rattle, first quickly to attract Evie's attention and get her to stop crying, then more spaced out.

"See Evie? You're alright." Irena said softly. Evie's little eyes followed the rattle in the dim light.

After a few moments, the baby was fast asleep.

Nova looked at Irena in awe. "How did you figure that out?"

The blonde shrugged. "When I was little, my mom was doing something and Gabe was crying and I couldn't get him to stop and Mom couldn't get him at that second, so I started shaking the rattle and he went right to sleep. It worked on the twins and Hic, too."

Nova smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Irena smiled back, blushing a little. "The rattle's always on the shelf by the front door if you ever need it again. Good ni-well, good morning I guess."

"Good morning," Nova said, feeling ridiculous. At least she could get back to sleep now.

Odin above, a rattle? That was all she had to use?

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" Hiccup tried to call the attention of the Hooligans at breakfast. Only a few looked, his family and close friends included. "Everyone? I need you to... oh forget it." Hiccup ran his hand through his hair. He was lousy at this part. He could talk to people, hold meetings, but he wasn't intimidating or scary looking. He couldn't gather attention easily.

Toothless, who was standing right beside Hiccup, roared very loudly.

Suddenly, it was dead silent and all eyes were on Hiccup. None of the babies even cried despite the loud sound. Even Hic was quietly curled up in Astrid's lap, playing with his little stuffed toy. No one dared make a peep. Nova had calmed considerably in the presence of dragons. She still wouldn't come within a few feet of any or let Evie, but she didn't panic anymore.

"Ah, thanks, bud." Hiccup thanked the dragon, who cooed and nudged Hiccup's side. "There's something important I need to discuss with everyone today after breakfast is over. Anyone younger than sixteen can't stay, though."

Gabe crossed his arms angrily and Astrid just shot him a look.

"Toddlers and babies can, however, stay with their mothers. Uh, that's it for now."

And so people went back to talking. Hiccup joined his family once more.

"Irena, I want you to stay too." Hiccup told his oldest daughter. "I know you're not sixteen, but I want you to stay." It was time for her to start coming to meetings. She wasn't heir, but she was his oldest. She wasn't a little girl anymore, as much as he hated to admit it.

Irena, puzzled as she was, only nodded.

Nova was sixteen and if Irena was staying, so would she.

At the end of breakfast, people were starting to shift into full on meeting mode. The head table was at the front of the hall, raised up a little. It was used for general meeting like this, not for ones with other chiefs or anything. Hiccup, of course, was at the center, Astrid and then Snotlout and Fishlegs on his left and Eret and then the twins to his right. It had always been that way.

This time, though, Irena and Nova joined Astrid. Mostly because Irena was nervous and Nova tended to hover around her. Irena was directly to Astrid's right, torn between leaning on her arm and trying to look grown up and Nova was to her left, Evelina on her lap, facing Hic who was in Astrid's lap so they could babble and play.

Irena dropped her head against Astrid's arm. She didn't know what was happening and she was kind of nervous. Why had her father asked her to stay when she was only fourteen?

"You're not in trouble or anything, little one." Astrid promised the teenager. "Daddy just thinks you're grown-up enough for this."

Irena nodded again, looking at the villagers in the Hall, some were standing and some were sitting. Not everyone came to breakfast all the time so another outside announcement had been made for everyone else to hear. It was a little crowded. Safira had made her way in through the door when it was open and had jumped Into Irena's lap, warm and purring like a cat. Her presence calmed Irena some. She found Jakob in the crowd, standing with his parents. He was sixteen now, legally an adult. He smiled at her a little and she smiled back.

"Hey, Chief!" someone called. Hiccup looked up from his papers. The meeting wasn't officially on yet. "I get your little one, but how come your girl's here? I thought you said sixteen!" A few others agreed.

Irena flushed and sat up straight. She didn't need to look like a scared little girl. She didn't want to make her dad look bad in anyway.

Astrid shook her head a little and squeezed Irena's hand. She had no reason to be ashamed of being nervous.

"I did, but I made an exception for Irena. I think she's plenty mature enough to join the meetings." Hiccup stated, standing up. "I know she's a smart girl and I want at least one of my kids to know what's going on."

"But-" someone tried to protest.

"I made an exception for my daughter." Hiccup stressed. "I know my daughter better than I know any of your children because she's lived in my house with Astrid and I for ten years. I know she can handle what I'm going to tell everyone. The other children will know soon enough. Trust me."

"Are you going to let her, ya know, participate?" Someone else questioned.

"If she has something to say, of course I will. Just like anyone else." Hiccup smiled at Irena who was anxiously stroking Safira in her lap. Irena smiled a bit back. "Nova too, of course."

"But Nova isn't even from Berk!"

"Well, neither are Eret or Kristianna but you all listen to them when they have something to say." Hiccup argued.

Kristi, who had been cooing at Katie looked up in shock at her name. She hadn't been exactly paying attention.

"That's different, Chief. They're adults."

"Legally, Nova is an adult. And Irena probably knows more about how this island runs than most of you." Eret spoke up.

"But-!"

"Will the lot of ya shut it? The chief knows exactly what he's doing. Now let him start the meeting, for Odin's sake. You're giving me a headache!" Gobber said irritably. He was standing near the side of the room with Astrid's parents, Valka, Bucket, Mulch, and Spitelout.

Everyone stopped talking. Hiccup thanked Gobber and then stood up.

"Thank you all for coming. There's an urgent matter I'd like to discuss with everyone. When the visiting chiefs came for the Summer Festival, a few mentioned that there were some pirates in the area. A few days ago, Camicazi, from the Bog Burglars, wrote and informed me that the pirates seem to be headed our way."

He had to give credit to the Hooligans, a few people gasped and pulled their loved ones close, but no one started asking him questions or panicked.

Irena squeezed Astrid's hand. Pirates didn't sound good at all.

"Hopefully they aren't actually coming to cause us any trouble, but if they are, I have plans ready to be put into action that that can all happen in just a few hours. In case it should come to a conflict, the people who will not be participating will be moved into the underground bunkers. Those between sixteen and eighteen and older than fifty can stay in the bunker if they choose. The sick, elderly, children under sixteen and any mother of a child sixteen or younger must remain in the bunker, no matter what." he looked specifically to Astrid then, who looked furious. "Absolutely no exceptions."

Irena glanced at her mother, who was holding Hic close to her, looked upset, angry, and hurt all at once. She knew her mother well enough to know that she was torn. Torn between wanting to stay with her children and wanting to fight at her husband's side.

After fielding a bunch of questions from the tribe, the meeting was dismissed, but Irena and her family didn't leave. Hic was laying on Astrid's shoulder at that point, his little fingers in his mouth, half asleep. He was more tired than usual now, Astrid's mother claimed it was because he was growing.

"You can go, girls." Hic told Irena and Nova. "Thank you for putting up with the meeting."

Nova hefted her baby to her arms and after Irena picked up Safira, kissed her baby brother's head and told her parents she'd see them later, they were gone.

"I can't believe you, Hiccup." Astrid said, as harsh as she could with Hic in her arms.

"What?" he asked, almost absently, putting his papers back in order.

"You won't let me help you." she said.

"Astrid," he turned to her, his face set. "You can't fight. We have children. They need you."

"But I-"

Hiccup, who was still standing, walked over to Astrid, and kissed her cheek before rubbing Hic's little head gently. "Sweetheart, the kids need their mother."

Astrid tensed. Hiccup only called the girls 'sweetheart', never her. Not unless he was worried about her or trying to persuade her. It was never condescending, but she knew that when he called her that, it usually meant some kind of trouble. He knew something she didn't about those pirates.

"What about their father?" she snapped.

"Well, I'm not really intending to get hurt, Astrid."

"I know, but... Hiccup the kids adore you. How would I...?" she shook her head sadly. She didn't want to talk about that.

Hiccup sat next to her and squeezed her hand. "I don't want them to loose either of us, Astrid, but if one of us has to stay, I'd rather it be you. You know them so well."

"So do you." Astrid said, leaning against him.

"If it comes to a battle, I promise I'll come home." he said quietly before kissing her hair.

"You better." she closed her eyes. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

* * *

"Hi Midnight." Irena cooed at the injured dragon. She had gone to the Academy after she left the Great Hall, Nova had taken Evie home. "How do you feel today?"

The baby dragon squawked weakly. Stormfly had left to stretch her wings with her other yearlings, so Midnight was curled in the stable alone.

Irena tossed the dragon a small fish and Midnight sniffed it once before gulping it down and trilling appreciatively.

"Poor thing." Irena cooed, crouching down and stroking the Nadder gently. "You a pretty hard time out there, didn't you? You're safe now. Those mean dragons can't hurt you anymore."

Midnight licked her hand weakly and crooned.

"We'll take good care of you here." Irena promised.

"Irena? Are you here?" came Jakob's voice from the front of the Academy. There was no class today, it was Thursday.

"I'm here." Irena called back.

A moment later, Jakob crouched next to her and gestured to Midnight. "May I-?"

Irena nodded and Jakob carefully reached out to pet the dragon. "So this is the hurt little dragon you found?"

"She came to us, but yes." Irena replied.

"She's in good hands." Jakob said.

"Yeah. My mom and Grandma know what they're doing."

"So do you." he smiled at her and Irena blushed. Dang it, he was so cute when he smiled. "Are you busy?"

"No,"

"Want to go to our special spot?"

Irena nodded and they both stood up.

"Bye Midnight," Irena said to the dragon. The Nadder cooed in response.

Jakob took her hand and the headed to their special spot.

When they got there, they sat next to each other in the grass.

"If the pirates come," Jakob began quietly. "I'm staying in the bunker."

"You are?" Irena asked. He was a pretty good fighter. He was good with a sword. He fell into the 'optional' age range as he was sixteen.

"You'll be down there." he replied. "I know you don't need to be looked after, but I'd feel better if I could see you every day and know you're safe."

"Jakob-"

"Irena." he looked over at her. "You mean a lot to me. You always have. Plus, Colby will be down there too. And you two are my best friends."

Irena leaned her head against his arm.

"I'm not going to tell you I love you because I don't know that for sure yet. But I really like you, Irena. And I want to make sure you stay safe."

Irena had nothing to say to that, so she just stayed close to him, amazed that someone other than her family cared so much for her.

Jakob slipped his arm around her to hold her close and, for a long time, they just enjoyed the peaceful day and each other's company.

* * *

_**A/N: So there's that chapter! Things are going to start picking up now.**_

**_By the way, the rattle trick works on my baby niece... I'm not sure why, but it does._**

**_Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you next time!_**

**_~Pink_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry this is so late and so short friends! But I had an AP test today and had to study and stuff. _**

**_Please enjoy this little snippet from Linnea._**

* * *

Linnea was not known to talk very much, and she was okay with that.

Her parents weren't shy, her big brother would tell off a Screaming Death, Irena wasn't loud but wasn't quiet either, even Hic talked more than she did and he wasn't even a year old. Lily spoke enough for the two of them anyway.

She remembered once, when she and Lily were about three, some visitor said that they were such pretty girls that it was sad that she was slow and her sister wasn't. She hadn't known what that meant at the time, but her parents did. And they explained that she just preferred not to talk much. And that even if she couldn't speak, she was still their perfect daughter, so why did he care so much anyway.

The man had absolutely no argument and walked away.

She liked things calm and predictable. She liked sitting back and watching things unfold in front of her. She I'd t like to get dirty much, or shout, or play the loud games that the other kids played. She liked House and blocks and dolls and that was about it.

Her twin was her very best friend, though. Lily could understand her without much effort all the time. It was helpful, especially when she was particular nervous or anxious or scared, like when that dumb boy had called her chubby and Lily told their mom. Lily spent a good chunk of her time playing Linnea's quieter games with the littler girls and more quiet girls on the island even though she'd much prefer to play the more rowdy games that Gabe and his friends sometimes played. Lily was even usually the one to start games like Flightmare Tag or Hide and Seek that everyone could play together, which was much appreciated by her few-minute older twin.

Adults were fond of discussing what her and her siblings would be like when they were grown up and Linnea heard an awful lot of it, not because she eavesdropped, but because she was observant.

Irena was going to be the sweet, friendly seamstress wife of probably Jakob and have a few handfuls of kids.

Gabe was going to be the very organized, very efficient, bordering on bossy, chief with a pretty, spitfire of a wife and just enough kids to get a "proper" male heir (however many that took) and maybe one more for good measure.

Hic was going to be the vision of their father when he was young, maybe working in the forge, but definitely a bit awkward, a little clumsy, very creative, and very sweet with an equally sweet wife and some kids. And he was going to be Mommy's little boy for all his life.

Linnea was predicted to be someone's, probably someone from another island's, quiet little housewife with one or two little ones to look after.

And Lily, well, everyone thought Lily was going to chase their mother's childhood goal of becoming a shieldmaiden.

Linnea wasn't sure if those people were going to be right someday. She didn't care if they were, but she always wanted to be close Lily. Always. "Berk's Little Flowers", as some had affectionately dubbed the girls, wouldn't do well apart. Especially not Linnea.

Linnea, because she was quiet, often picked up on a lot of things. Like how after the meeting for Grown-Ups Only, her mommy and daddy and big sister were unusually anxious.

How Daddy kept sitting at his desk, reading and writing and rewriting things and he was home even less than usual.

How her parents had started staying up later, talking in the living room in hushed, urgent sounding voices.

How her mom was gone for hours with Eret and some of the other dragon riders sometimes.

How Irena had taken to biting her nails.

Even Nova seemed different. She had been distant, but had warmed up to the family considerably, occasionally playing with the twins and the babies when Irena was out with Jakob or her other friends. But Nova seemed on edge too. She kept a closer eye on Evie than ever.

She was only six, but she tried to make everyone feel better. She made sure to keep the toys extra neat and she gave her parents and Irena extra hugs. She always put Irena's journal in a safe place when she forgot too and saved Nova a particularly pretty flower when she and Lily came across one when they picked flowers for their mom and grandmothers.

Being six was simple, she was only worried about her doll's 'health' and looking after her Terror and playing. Her dad always told her that when you're little, your job is to have fun. She was also too little to understand adult's problems for the most part.

Lily didn't seem to be bothered by their parents' and sister's and friend's discomfort.

Linnea didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she would be there for whatever she was needed for and if that included one day being brave in a scary situation, she'd do it if it made her family feel better.

* * *

_**A/N: So, how was that?**_

**_Again I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I'll try to have more regular updates now that my schedule is clearing up._**

**_See you next time and thanks for being so patient._**

**_~Pink_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the important stuff! It'll be an angsty ride, but hopefully fun too! I'm sorry it's so late, but please enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It had been weeks since Hiccup's meeting and there had been no sign of the pirates. Most of the island seemed to have forgotten there was ever a threat, but the patrols still went out and Hiccup was still nervous. Perhaps even more so than he was because there had been no sign of any pirates and maybe they were planning on a sneak attack or something. Or at the very least, the island had somewhat lost trust in him for his warning that brought no danger.

Astrid had been trying to keep his mind off of his stress the best way she knew how: being his greatest distraction.

"Astrid, stop. I can't concentrate!" he said, looking up at her.

"I'm not doing anything." She said innocently from her spot on his desk. She had been sitting there, trying to talk to him for five minutes. It was Wednesday afternoon. Class was over for the day and the kids were out playing.

"Yes you are! You're sitting there, being all... b-being all- all distracting!"

She smirked at his flustering. "I am? I had no idea."

"Yes, absolutely, one hundred percent!" Hiccup threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you need to concentrate on anyway? You've been so stressed out lately. I think you need a break."

"I can't take a break, Astrid! I have to-"

Astrid leaned over and kissed him, halting his rambling. "I think you can take a break for a little while."

Hiccup flushed faintly. "I-uh, yeah, I can... Yeah..."

* * *

Irena was in the stables with Midnight, who was healing extremely well. She chirped and grew very excited whenever Irena came to visit her and was growing well.

Her grandmother had said that Midnight and her brothers should be completely full grown in about a month and Midnight should be totally well by then.

"And, if she's strong enough and you're ready, you can start at the Academy." Astrid had added.

"Really? She likes me that much?" Irena had asked.

Valka had chuckled. "It's clear you two are meant to be a pair. She loves you."

Irena was thrilled.

"So, I heard your nana say that you're starting at the Academy soon." Jakob said from behind Irena, who was feeding Midnight fish. Safira and Midnight got along very well and Safira was napping on Midnight's back.

Irena turned her head and smiled. "Next month if Midnight is healthy enough."

"That's awesome," Jakob replied, coming to sit next to his girlfriend. "It'll be fun to have you in class."

Irena smiled and turned her attention back to feeding Midnight.

"You'll be a great dragon rider, 'Rena."

"You think so?"

"Your parents are the best there are, you know. I'm sure some of that skill rubbed off on you."

"I hope so. I'd hate to make a fool out of myself."

"You won't. You'll be amazing. I know it."

Irena smiled at Jakob and then gave Midnight a scratch. "What do you think, girl? Do you think we'll be good?"

Midnight clucked and nuzzled Irena's arm, making the girl laugh.

"Where's Nova?" Jakob asked. "And everyone else."

"With my nana, actually. The twins are there too. My grandma has Hic. And Gabe is playing with Riptide. My parents are home alone and I don't even want to know what's going on there."

Jakob chuckled. "Me either." His parents were seven years older than Hiccup and Astrid and considerably less romantic than they were. Jakob's parents shared the more old fashioned Viking way of love- putting up with each other for the most part and being more like friends than lovers, though they adored Jakob.

Jakob had been spending a lot of time with Irena and her family as of late and was taken off guard many times with how casual her parents were with affection and just how comfortable they were with each other, like they had never totally grown out of the puppy love phase of their relationship. They weren't anywhere near as affectionate in front of the village (though, Jakob barely remembered a time when Hiccup wasn't Chief and things might have been different when they were younger) as they were in private, even with Jakob there.

"They're always like that." Irena had told him quietly after her father managed to finally kiss her mother and he was all proud about it. Astrid had pretended to be irritated, but she really wasn't. Jakob had been amazed. It was sweet, it really was.

Irena had added after that comment "Nana says that's why there's so many of us."

Irena fed Midnight the last fish and gave her a scratch. "Good girl. I'll be back later, okay?"

Midnight chirped and fluttered her healing wings.

"Want to go get some lunch?" Jakob asked.

"Sure." Irena stood up and she and Jakob started out of the Academy together.

Suddenly, there was a bunch of shouting and squawking from around the dock area. There had been a patrol out that morning but they never came back so loudly.

"What do you think is going on?" Jakob asked out loud.

"I don't know." Irena replied meekly, taking a step towards Jakob.

A dragon swooped overhead and the shadow paused over Irena. She looked up. It was Eret and Skullcrusher.

"Do you know where your parents are, Irena?" Eret asked.

"They should be at home." Irena replied. "Why?"

"Just... Stay close to the center of town, okay?" Eret replied before turning Skullcrusher towards Irena's house.

Irena's stomach turned cold. "It's the pirates, isn't it?" she asked Jakob quietly.

"I don't know..." he squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Eret was standing at the Haddock's front door, Hiccup and Astrid on the other side.

"It's the pirates, Hiccup. They're headed straight for Berk. Should be here around nightfall tomorrow."

Hiccup ran his hands through his hair and swore under his breath. Astrid put her hand on his arm. This is what they had been dreading.

"What do you want me to do, Chief?" Eret asked.

"Gather everyone by the Great Hall. And please start opening the tunnels if you can."

Eret nodded and climbed back on Skullcrusher to go tell the village to gather.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "Astrid, you need to find the kids and stay with them. Please. Keep them close."

Astrid had decided to not to fight him anymore. She knew he wanted them safe, he loved them to much, loved her too much, to even allow her to be anywhere near danger. She wanted to help so badly, but that wasn't a choice. She had children to mind. "I will."

Hiccup took Astrid's hands and squeezed them. "Promise me."

"I promise." Astrid said softly.

He smiled sadly. "Thank you."

He kissed her and then he called to Toothless and the two of them took off.

Astrid looked up at the sky. What did they ever do to deserve this? Hiccup was a great chief, good, polite, kind. Why should pirates want to attack them?

"Mom?" Irena asked, coming up the hill a little ahead of Jakob.

"Irena, come here, little one." Astrid took one of Irena's hands. "Get your bag, and anything else you really need and meet me right out here."

Irena nodded seriously and went into the house.

Astrid turned to Jakob. "Thanks for bringing her home... you should go find your parents."

Jakob nodded and walked towards his house.

Irena got to her mother's side with her bag. Vikings were always prepared and everyone, on Berk at least, had an emergency bag with a few sets of clothes, a blanket or two, and enough room for a few sentimental things. "Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly, Irena." Astrid said honestly.

"It's the pirates, isn't it?"

"Yes," Astrid said simply, staring out over the horizon. Irena whimpered a bit and leaned against her mother, who wrapped an arm around her.

"We'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. We'll be under ground."

Irena meant the whole island, but she supposed she'd accept that answer. Her mother looked more on edge, more nervous, than Irena had ever seen her.

Nova ran up the hill with Evie and the twins and Valka appeared with Hic in her arms and Gabe at her side.

"I heard Eret and I thought you would like to have the kids with you." Valka said, passing Hic to Astrid's arms. Hic wound his arms around his mother's neck and whined a bit. He picked up on the discomfort around him and he didn't like it.

"Thank you." Astrid said gratefully.

"I'll see you in town." Valka said.

"Okay." Astrid replied. She turned to her children. "Go get your bags and met me out here, okay?"

The children and Nova scattered and Astrid and Irena went to the largest bedroom to get Astrid and Hic's bags.

It didn't help that Hic was tired and cranky. He was whining and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hic." Astrid said to him, slinging the bags over her shoulder. He was very particular about his nap schedule, unless he was sick or something, but if he was tired enough, he would fall asleep anywhere.

* * *

Irena knew she had an awful habit of following her parents around like a lost puppy when she was nervous, but she'd never been able to shake that habit. She was hovering closer to Astrid than even the twins were. Maybe it was because they didn't understand what was happening. They were nervous, especially Linnea, but not scared.

Nova was behind her, holding Evie, who was cheerfully chewing her own fingers. Nova's expression was blank and the only thing that gave away she was frightened at all was how tight Evie was held to her.

Gabe was to Astrid's right, looking as be as and tough as he could make himself look. He didn't like to be afraid, or at least show he was afraid, or sad, or sick, or anything like that. He was next in line to be chief and he firmly planned on proving himself.

Hic was still whimpering, his little face pressed into Astrid's shoulder. He was fighting a loosing battle with his naptime. Astrid was rocking him a little.

The meeting was short and clear and to the point. The pirates seemed to be headed straight for them and they might not have malicious intent, but no one would be sure until they came closer. Everyone that would not be participating in a battle if it came to that was to be in the underground bunkers by, at the latest, the first sign of sundown the following evening but the movement of clothing or anything sentimental should begin as soon as possible. No one would be allowed in or out after that except for emergencies. A battle would try to be avoided at all costs, but they were prepared in case it should come to that.

Soft murmuring followed after the dispersing crowd. Astrid and the kids were the last ones left except for Eret, Kristi and their kids and one other man. Fishlegs had gone with Valka to start preparing the dragons for either movement to the underground stables (for the injured and young dragons) or battle. The twins and Snotlout had been asked by Gobber to help him with something.

Hiccup looked beyond stressed. He was even ignoring Toothless. He was too busy speaking to the man and after he left, Hiccup was too busy lost in his own thoughts.

No one thought to say a word to him, except for one very stubborn and independent little boy.

"Dad?" Gabe called.

Hiccup looked up and over to Gabe, almost as if he had been snapped out of a trance.

Before Hiccup had any time to ask him what was up, Gabe had run towards him and hugged him tight, startling Astrid almost as much as Hiccup. Gabe wasn't the hugging, cuddling type. He had grown out of that in his toddler years and hadn't looked back.

Hiccup crouched down after a little while and was talking softly to his son, who looked rather teary. Astrid couldn't hear a word, but Gabe nodded seriously a few times before hugging Hiccup again. They stayed like that for a while.

The twins were silent. Hic had nodded off on Astrid's shoulder. Irena was biting her thumbnail. Nova was still holding Evie, who had also fallen asleep, tightly.

"Do you guys want to see the tunnels?" Hiccup said as cheerfully as he could, walking up to them. Gabe was at his side, looking young and scared. Their conversation was private and no one asked about it.

Astrid and the kids agreed. After they looked around, put some of their things down there, and after a very tense dinner in the Meade Hall, they went back home.

The kids were unnervingly quiet during their baths. Both Hiccup and Astrid tucked the twins in for the first time in a long time. They were afraid to go to sleep. Hiccup promised them that everything would be alright and that Toothless wouldn't let anything hurt them (he had taken up sitting at the front door) and that he and Astrid wouldn't either. The twins gave both their parents really long hugs and Astrid blew out the candle and she and Hiccup left the room.

Gabe refused to leave Hiccup's side. He was tired, but he didn't want to go to bed. Irena and Nova had already gone to their rooms, neither were sleeping, but they wanted to worry in private. Hic was in his cradle, fast asleep with his dragon toy in his arms.

After a while, Gabe asked if he could sleep in his parent's room. He hadn't asked that since the twins were born. His parents agreed and that was how nine year old Gabe would up asleep between his parents that night.

Hiccup and Astrid weren't asleep. They were just looking between their son and each other. This was it. This was war if it had to be. Who knew how long it would last.

Astrid fell asleep before Hiccup did. Gabe was tucked into her arms like he was very small. It was a sweet scene.

Hiccup smiled weakly and kissed Astrid's forehead gently, so she wouldn't even stir. He ruffled his son's hair lightly before carefully getting out of bed. He wasn't tired and there was so many things that had to be done.

He checked on each of the kids before going to the main room of the house to look out the window. He and Eret had been told to go home with their families after dinner. There was a glow of a fire and movement from several places in the village. Preparing for what would come.

"Stay here and look after them for me, bud. I'll be back in a little while." Hiccup told his dragon quietly before he slipped out of the house.

Toothless whined softly and rested his head on his front paws.

* * *

**_Well then._**

**_I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter! It was really tough for me to write (I changed my intial plan) and I'd love some feedback!_**

**_Thanks for reading! See you next time (hold on tight, friends, it's going to be intense) ! :)_**

**_~Pink_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry for the late update everyone. This was a pain and I lost the other ending I had for it somehow. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Astrid wasn't dumb. She knew Hiccup left. Hic didn't always sleep through the night. But she didn't say anything. She knew he was under a lot of pressure and she didn't blame him for leaving.

She gave him credit for taking every thing like he was. He had tried to run for his problems for years and yet here he was, facing a big one head on. It was either jumping into the ocean or not dipping in a toe with Hiccup, which was a little frightening, but effective. Astrid could only hope he wouldn't spread himself too thin.

They had gone to the tunnels after lunch. Astrid was trying to make it an adventure for the kids. They were clearly not buying it.

They did as they were asked, though. They made stand-in beds out of blankets and tried to keep everything neat and tidy.

The tunnels had little branches every few yards for individual families with several main fires dotting the larger tunnels to spread the heat around. The smoke was let out through small holes in the earth above the fire and directed into buildings, stables, or under equipment to avoid being noticed. The dragons that wouldn't be aiding in the battle had their own separate tunnel, but most Terrors stayed with their owners.

Stormfly and her babies had made their own little nest in the dragon tunnel and seemed content enough. Their human family counterparts were not having such an easy go.

The twins were sitting together in the corner, their Terrors in their laps, just watching the foot traffic in the tunnel. Both of them were quiet, too quiet.

Irena was next to her sisters, holding Safira in her lap and stroking her with one hand while her other thumb was in her mouth. She hadn't sucked her thumb in years, but her nerves had got the better of her and she fell back to her old crutch. It seemed to have calmed her some, from Astrid's view, but she also seemed not to be completely aware she was doing it.

Nova was laying next to Evie on some blankets, murmuring to her. Evie cooed every so often and giggled once or twice.

Hic was napping on a pile of blankets with Toothless curled around him protectively, big green feline eyes trained on the baby that looked so much like his best friend.

Gabe refused to leave Hiccup's side. He stayed with his father wherever he went, following after him and even holding his hand when he felt intimidated by some of the warriors Hiccup was speaking to. Fear was not something Gabe was familiar with. He had always been fearless. He wasn't scared of anything. At least that's what he wanted to believe.

When he was a few years younger he had been afraid to go into the thicker, darker forest that was so far away from town he couldn't hear anyone or even for anyone to hear a bunch of little kids scream if we got into trouble. Besides that, it was getting late and he had promised his mom he'd be home by dark. If he had been good that day (which he was) and kept his promise (which he intended to do), his parents and grandmother were going to take him flying in the dark for the first time ever.

-XxXX-

"What's a matter, Haddock? Afraid of the dark?" One of the boys teased.

"No," came the stubborn reply.

"Then come on."

"I can't. I promised my mom I'd be home by dark." Gabe replied.

"Do you always do everything your mommy says? Aren't you heir? You're old enough now." said one of the older boys.

No he wasn't. He was six. He knew he wasn't grown up enough for a lot and his mom was his mom and he loved her. But it hurt his pride a little. "No,"

"Your dad was the first person on a Night Fury and you won't even come into the woods. I'm sure your dad is so proud."

There was snickering and Gabe scowled and walked straight into the woods. His ego was overpowering his fear.

It was clear none of the boys expected him to do that. He walked straight on for a few moments before running back in the direction in which he had came. He skirted along the edge of the thick woods until he heard the boys' voices. He crept on a little further, snuck past them, and then made a mad dash for home, fully intending on making the boys believe they had lost the heir alone in the dark.

-XxXx-

He wanted to be as brave as his dad, but maybe he wasn't ready yet, he thought as his father ruffled his hair lightly as he spoke to some men.

Gabe thought back to the previous day's conversation with his father.

"You're nine, Gabe. You're still a boy. And no one is going to think any less of you for being scared. You're allowed to be scared. Heck, I'm scared, buddy. I really am. Everyone is allowed to be scared. I'm not going to ask you to not be afraid, all I'm asking is that you try to be brave, okay?"

"Then I shouldn't cry."

"That's not at all what I meant. You cry if you need to. Sometimes it helps."

"Do you cry?"

"Sometimes. I did a lot of crying when all you kids were born."

"That was happy crying, that's different."

"Not all of it was happy. I was terrified when you were born, scared for entirely different reasons when the twins came, and Hic scared me so bad I... Well, that's not important."

"But Egil says boys aren't supposed to cry."

"When did my bossy son start listening to other people, huh? Well if he says that again you tell him that his chief cries sometimes and that he can come talk to me if he has a problem with men crying."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Gabe."

* * *

Hiccup had come back a while ago, Gabe at his side. Irena had snuggled into his other side.

Astrid had nothing to do really but re-braid the twins' hair.

Hic wasn't napping anymore, but happily babbling to his Toothless.

Evie had fallen asleep and Nova was squinting at a book, sounding out words quietly when she had to.

"I think you need glasses, Nova." Astrid said without looking up from Linnea's hair. Astrid had taken to parenting Nova only when she found it necessary. She wasn't her mother, nor did she want to pretend to be. Nova was like a younger cousin or something.

Nova scowled and brought the book closer to her face. She did not need glasses.

"Don't scowl at me. I know you can't see that well."

Nova looked over at Astrid, who was still concentrating on Linnea's hair. She hadn't looked up at her once.

"How did y-"

"I have five kids, Nova. Trust me, I know more than you think I do."

Nova scowled again.

One of the older teenagers peeked in. "Oh!" she blushed profusely when she realized what family she had just invaded the privacy of. "Gosh, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Siri?" Hiccup asked.

"For just peeking in I guess."

"Don't apologize for that, you didn't do anything wrong." Hiccup waved his hand. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. I was just wondering if your kids would like to join us. They started a game a little farther down the tunnel and sent me to get all the kids I could to make it more fun I guess. Irena and Nova can come too if they want."

Astrid and Hiccup looked at their kids.

Lily was the first to get up. She couldn't take the quiet anymore. She hated to see her parents like this, to see her big sister who fought monsters and had the scars to prove it look so broken. She looked back at Linnea, who joined her. Their Terrors were at their heels.

Gabe, not wanting to look chicken in front of his siblings stood too.

"Irena," Siri said. "Jakob's there too."

Irena looked up from her lap and Safira.

"Go if you want to, little one. I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye if that's what you're worried about." Hiccup promised, squeezing her hand.

Irena stood then, and Nova did too, after carefully gathering Evie in her arms, putting a strange blush on Irena's face.

Irena looked towards Hic, who was still happily cooing away at Toothless. ("Tooluss dwagon. Good dwagon.")

"Hic's fine here, Irena." Astrid told her oldest. "Go on and have fun."

The children followed after Siri and within moments the happy laughter of children filled the tunnel.

Astrid moved from her spot on the floor to a new one next to Hiccup, who immediately tugged her as close as possible and buried his face in her hair for several minutes.

"Your hair smells like flowers, by the way." he said almost absently, intwining their fingers.

"That's the intention." she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." he said abruptly in a tone she had never heard him use. "I love you so much. You're amazing and I don't think I tell you as much as I should. And you have given me more than I've ever dreamed I could have. Our kids are amazing. These last fifteen years, especially the last ten, have been crazy and wonderful and everything I could have ever wanted them to be. I'm so lucky. How I managed to get so lucky baffles me, but I'm grateful. I love you more than I think I could ever explain."

"Hiccup-" she pulled away. She didn't like this. It made her stomach flip uncomfortably. "Stop it. You're scaring me."

He caressed her cheek and looked at her so tenderly it might have come out of one of those fairytales Rapunzel sometimes sent to the girls. "Astrid, I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that."

She pushed his hand away. "Hiccup, babe, please, you're making me nervous. What aren't you telling me?"

He didn't answer, just kept looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. Her stomach turned to ice. "Hiccup please," she felt tears prick her eyes. "Please. What do you know? Tell me."

He shook his head slowly. "Astrid please, just, trust me when I say I'm coming back. In one piece, I swear."

"You better come back to me, Haddock, or I'll-I'll... I don't know what, but it won't be pretty." Astrid snuggled back into his side, holding back tears. She wasn't satisfied with that answer, but it would have to do.

Hiccup pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

A while later, a booming voice announced that the door would be sealed and all those fighting needed to be above ground in ten minutes.

Immediately after that, children came running down the tunnels to their parents, including the Haddock kids.

"Daddy?" Lily questioned quietly. "Do you really have to go?"

Hiccup untangled himself from Astrid, who distracted herself from the worried, nauseous feeling that had settled in her stomach, by scratching Toothless a goodbye and picking up her whiny, hungry little boy.

Hiccup knelt in front of his children and took Lily's hand. "Unfortunately I do, Lily."

"You'll come back, right?" Linnea asked him.

He took Linnea's hand in his free one. "Of course I will."

"Promise?" Lily questioned.

"Promise," Hiccup replied, a sad smile on his face.

Lily and Linnea both moved to hug him at the same time. He wrapped his arms around the both of them and hugged them tight. He kissed both of their heads and told them he loved them.

Gabe was next. He hugged Hiccup tight. "Be careful, Daddy."

"I will. I promise."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Gabriel."

"I'll be brave, I swear."

"That's my brave boy." Hiccup ruffled his hair.

Irena was next, she was shaking and crying silently and generally just a mess. She had Hiccup in a death grip and he told her something so softly, no one else heard a sound. She nodded slowly and he kissed her head.

Hiccup turned to Nova and before he could open his mouth to say a word, she hugged him. It startled everyone, but mostly Hiccup.

She didn't say anything before she let him go. Evie waved an arm at him and he patted her arm gently. He wasn't sure what to say to them and Nova was just as speechless.

"Daddy, go?" Hic asked from Astrid's arms, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Hic." Hiccup told him.

"Hug, Daddy." Hic demanded, holding his arms out as far as they could go.

Hiccup smiled a little and took the baby from Astrid. Hic didn't really understand anything about what was going on, so he was in a better mood than the rest of the kids.

"You be good for your mommy, okay?"

Hic nodded as seriously as an eleven month old could and reached up and accidentally poked his father in the eye.

Hiccup kissed Hic's forehead. "No shenanigans, young man."

"Daddy, hug."

Hiccup hugged the baby close. He gave Hic back to Astrid and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The kids were saying goodbye to Toothless with scratches and hugs and even Nova patted his snout.

Valka came in quietly. She was going up too. She was going help control the dragons without riders.

The kids all hugged her at once.

"Goodness," Valka chuckled, hugging them each in turn. "I love you all too."

"The door is closing in three minutes." Someone yelled.

Hiccup swallowed hard and turned to Astrid. "See you soon, okay?"

She smiled a little and nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Astrid," Valka said, giving her a quick hug.

"Bye,"

"Ready?" Valka asked Hiccup tentatively.

"As I'll ever be." He turned to Toothless who was waiting patiently. "Let's go, bud."

The kids shouted goodbye after him and Valka and soon enough, the door was sealed, separating Hiccup from his family for an unknown amount of time.

* * *

_**A/N: Well friends, now the fun begins! We will not be journeying to the battle with Hiccup. We will remain in the tunnels with Astrid and the kids and be just as nervous as they are. Sounds fun, doesn't it?**_

**_I love hearing feedback from you guys! Please let me know your thoughts if you can!_**

**_See you next time!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the late update! This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I wound up in the emergency room with an IV in my arm so you get it today. Again, I apologize for the lateness. Thanks for your patience! I really do love you guys. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Astrid woke up to a pain in her lower back. She groaned and reached behind her. Patches leapt up in surprise. She had been pressed against Astrid's back to keep warm.

"Patches, please. Move." Astrid groaned, gently pushing the cat.

Patches begrudgingly moved to snuggle with Safira instead. She was a few weeks pregnant with her sixth litter of kittens and very affectionate.

Astrid rolled back over carefully to avoid squishing Hic, who had slept snuggled against her. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was nearly impossible with the ache in her back, so she sat up and just watched her children sleep. After all the events of the previous day, they deserved a peaceful night's sleep. It was nice to have them all in one place, to see them all at the same time. To hear them breathe was almost a miracle in itself.

Hic woke up soon after her and reached up.

"Good morning, baby." Astrid said quietly, scooping him up and kissing his forehead.

"Daddy?" Hic questioned, looking around for Hiccup, before putting his fingers in his mouth.

"Daddy's not here, Hic."

"Daddy?" he asked again, confused.

"No," Astrid replied. "No Daddy. He's not here."

The baby understood them. He started to cry.

"No, don't cry, it's okay. Sh, Hic, please." Astrid said in a rush, holding him close and trying to quiet him before anyone else woke up. They were in close quarters with everyone, not just the other kids, and no one wanted irritable Berkians.

It didn't work. Irena stirred and then rolled over. "Mom?" she asked before yawning.

"Good morning," Astrid replied a little flatly. Hic's face was pressed against her neck, sniffling into it. Hic was in a bad mood, her back was killing her (it couldn't have been from the cat), and they were stuck underground for who knows how long.

Irena sat up slowly. "Did you hear anything?"

Astrid shook her head. No one had said a word to her about anything, nor had any noises from above ground made its way underground.

It took a little while for the other kids to wake up, but when they did, the family made their way to the section of the tunnel used for eating.

It took all of five minutes for Astrid's mother (who would've been above ground had she not had arthritis or grandchildren to help look after), to notice something was wrong with her daughter.

"Astrid,"

"Mom," Astrid replied, trying to put food in Hic's mouth.

"When you're done, you come with me."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just... Astrid, just come with me, alright?"

So, after the kids had eaten, they ran off to join their friends.

"What did you want to talk about, Mom?" Astrid asked, shifting Hic in her arms, following her mother to the little area she had.

Ramona sighed. "Your back is bothering you."

Astrid had learned not to question her mother's intuition. "Yeah, it's probably just sleeping on the ground. It's been a while since the last time I did that."

"Mm, I don't think so."

"I don't sleep on the ground often, Mom. I have a bed."

The older woman waited until they were in her little area to continue. "No, I mean..." Ramona turned around. "Dear, I don't think it's the ground. You haven't looked like yourself in a few weeks."

"I'm not sick, if that's what you're getting at."

Hic cooed and grabbed onto a piece of Astrid's shirt, examining it as well as an eleven month old could. He had recovered from the trauma of Hiccup not being there and was surprisingly back to normal.

"I didn't say you were, Astrid."

Astrid was carefully prying her son's fingers off her shirt due to the fact he was also pinching her skin. "Mom, I-"

"Astrid, are you pregnant?" Ramona finally asked.

Astrid's eyes shot up to meet her mother's. "What?"

"I know you heard me."

"No! I can't be, that's impossible. Hic was... we agreed Hic was going to be our last one. We talked about it. Mom, I can't be."

Ramona crossed her arms. "Think about it, dear. Think very carefully now."

Astrid did think. It took her all of ten seconds. Everything matched up, it made sense! She hadn't thought much about not getting her dreaded monthly visit, having attributed it to the stress of the impeding pirate raid. The random headaches were attributed to the same thing. It all made sense now. She wasn't happy, but it all made sense.

"Oh my gods, Mom I think you're right."

"I usually am."

"Hic was supposed to be our last baby and now it... I feel awful." Astrid pushed her hair back off her face with one hand and holding Hic tightly with her other. "How am I going to tell him?"

"Astrid, I don't know, but you're having another baby. It's settled, it's happening. And you two are just going to have to figure it out."

Astrid couldn't find the words to explain that it wasn't just that they agreed on Hic being their youngest, it was that Hic's birth had been terrifying and they were worried that if they did have another baby, it would happen again and they wouldn't be so lucky. After her mother, who meant well, talked at her for another few minutes, she headed back to the section of the tunnel her family was set up in. And she would be lying if she said she didn't cry a little.

* * *

There wasn't much to do underground, Irena decided. She hadn't gone off to find her friends. She didn't feel like it. It was rather cold underground, as well.

She didn't mind the winter or the cold usually. The chilly weather brought cuddles and cozy blankets and playing with her brothers and sisters in front of the fire and sometimes a trip to one of their friends' warmer lands.

But this cold was different. It was stiff and empty and lonesome. There was no snow to play in, no snowmen to build. No cozy beds to snuggle up in. She hated it.

Nova was beside Irena, sharing the blanket that was draped over their legs. She still tended to follow Irena around. Evie was playing with a rattle right beside them, shaking it clumsily and giggling when it fell out of her hand.

The kids had run off with their friends earlier on, to distract themselves, and Irena's mother had left with Hic some time ago with her Nana and hadn't returned.

"Did you know your grandfather?"

Irena looked at Nova, surprised. Where had that come from?

Her confusion was evident on her face apparently, because Nova shrugged. "I was just thinking that he's been mentioned, but never really talked about. And he's got that huge statue, so he must have been important. There's not much to do. I'm just thinking."

"No, I didn't know him. He died about six months before my dad found me. He doesn't like to talk about him. It hurts him a lot."

"How did he die?"

Irena took a deep breath. "It's a really long story I'm sure my parents could tell you sometime, but there was this really big dragon controlled by this bad guy and the dragon had mind control over other dragons and the man made the dragon make Toothless go after my dad. His dad jumped between them and Toothless' plasma blast hit him."

Nova scowled. And Hiccup still let that creature near his children? He petted it and cuddled it and treated it nicely after it burned his father to death?

"Toothless didn't know what he was doing, Nova. He couldn't stop himself. He feels terrible about it, even now. If you so much as say Gabe's middle name, Toothless whines. My dad forgave him years ago. I'm not scared of Toothless. No one's scared of Toothless. You have nothing to be afraid of. He used to sleep on the floor at the foot of my bed when I first came here, to protect me."

Nova still scowled.

"Dad wouldn't let Toothless anywhere near us if he thought he'd hurt us." Irena said softly.

Nova sighed. Hiccup was a good person, and she trusted him now, she really did. He was respectful of everyone, but he always kept a polite distance from her and never tried to come too close or force affection on her. He was friendly, though. And she knew he cared about her and Evie.

"Mama, 'top. No fast, Mama." Came a toddler's voice.

"Sorry, baby." Came Astrid's voice as she stepped into their little section of the tunnel. She stopped when she saw Irena and Nova, not expecting them to be there. Her eyes looked reddish like she had been crying. "I thought you girls would be gone..." she said quietly.

Irena shook her head. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I-" Astrid sighed. "Nothing." She kissed Hic on the head and apologized again for walking so fast before sitting him next to Evie to play.

Irena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. You'll know eventually anyway." Astrid sighed and pushed her bangs back, defeated. "I'm, apparently, going to have another baby."

Irena smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. She knew Hic was supposed to be her last little sibling. What was she supposed to say though? I'm sorry you got pregnant? I'm sorry I get another little brother or sister? I'm sorry you and Daddy can hardly keep your hands off each other? She opted to say nothing.

"I'll be honest, I never thought I'd have to tell your dad this again." Astrid sat on the ground across from the teenagers. "I'm nervous. It's like Gabe all over again. I'm thirty years old, I've had four kids, and I'm nervous about telling my husband that I'm pregnant. What is wring with me? And why am I telling this to you?" Astrid rested her head in her hands and shook her head. She laughed a little dryly.

"Because you don't know who else to tell." Irena said quietly. "It's okay, Mom."

"I'm pathetic."

Irena untangled herself from the blanket and shifted so she was next to Astrid. "You're not pathetic." And then Irena did what she did best: hug.

Astrid smiled a bit and hugged her back.

She had every right to be nervous and afraid. Not about telling Hiccup. He wouldn't be mad at her or anything, Irena knew that, the decision to not have anymore kids after Hic's birth, how it could've turned into disaster and pain. They didn't want to risk that again. They almost lost Hic several times. Maybe they wouldn't be so lucky if it happened again.

Nova shifted uncomfortably. This felt like a very personal conversation, she didn't belong there to hear it. There was nowhere else for her to go, however, so she stayed.

* * *

All the kids were sitting, looking at their mother expectantly. Irena and Nova already knew the news she was about to relay.

Hic had already fallen asleep in his mother's lap, sucking his thumb.

"I'm going to have a baby." Astrid said to Gabe and the twins.

"Another one?" Gabe questioned.

"Yes, another one."

The boy scrunched up his nose.

Linnea and Lily smiled brightly. They liked babies.

"Don't you think there's enough of us, Mom?" Gabe asked.

"No, not really." Astrid had warmed up to the idea of another little one over the course of several hours. She knew Hiccup would be thrilled. He loved the kids. Seeing him holding each of their children for the first time were some of her very favorite memories. It was always as if he had never seen a baby before, like each of their kids was something beyond just a newborn. And she herself wouldn't mind a baby in her arms again.

Nova smiled at that. Evie was asleep beside her.

Astrid looked over all the children in the room. The new baby would be so loved in their big family. Irena would be the patient big sister, Gabe the protective big brother who would pretend he wasn't, the twins would be the ones to teach the baby to have a big imagination, and Hic would be the playmate. Evie would be a playmate too, and Nova would be there to push the baby in the right direction.

One more couldn't hurt. There was already seven to look after, eight would be hardly impossible after seven.

Boy, did she have a surprise for Hiccup when the pirate raid was over.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, another Haddock baby. So many babies! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! And please let me know what you think if you can!**_

**_See you next time! _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Surprise! Another update! I churned out this one quickly and couldn't wait to share it with you! I ended up accidentally deleting the last part of my first draft so I had to rewrite it, but that's okay! I like it now. I hope you do too! **_

**_To those who were worried about my ER visit: I was only there for 3 hours and got some fluids because I was dizzy and very mildly dehydrated (always eat before you shower in the morning or you'll be low on salt! Trust me!). I was just fine otherwise and I still am. Thank you for your concern though!_**

* * *

_**Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! **_

* * *

"Hi Stormfly!" Irena said before getting too close to the dragon family. Stormfly was very protective of her babies and Irena had been cautioned to greet her before she came too close. Stormfly got up and stretched before she clucked at Irena and nuzzled her hand. "Good morning to you too." Irena laughed.

Rowan and Shamrock were causing a ruckus on the other side of the dragon tunnel with some young gronkles. Midnight, who was mostly healed, was still curled up, but she was awake, blinking her yellow eyes at Irena.

"Hi girl," Irena smiled, crouching to scratch her. Midnight purred and nuzzled at her hand before licking it.

Stormfly growled inquisitively at Irena and cocked her head. Irena somehow knew she was asking why Astrid hadn't come to visit too.

Irena sighed and reached up to pat Stormfly's side. "Mom's probably not coming today."

Stormfly growled again.

"She's got a headache."

The Nadder cocked her head. She didn't understand. So Irena tried again.

"She's sick, Stormfly."

That sent the dragon into a panic. She understood that.

"No, no. Sh, it's okay. She's okay, girl." Irena soothed, stroking the dragon's nose gently. Stormfly relaxed. "She'll be fine. She just doesn't feel right because she's going to have another baby."

Stormfly nuzzled Midnight and then looked back at Irena.

"Yes, a baby. Like Midnight." Irena gave Stormfly a scratch. "Nana told her to rest today. That's why she's not coming."

Stormfly nuzzled Irena again, seeming to understand.

"Would you two like some company?" Irena asked Stormfly and Midnight. Both gave little grumbles. Irena sat next to Midnight, who immediatley shoved her head into Irena's lap for scratches. She had grown a lot. She was nearly full sized, yet still a juvenile. Her grandmother said she would probably be ready for training in just a few weeks and Irena was thrilled. Midnight being ready for training meant she was too. She knew a little bit about flying already (she had the best teachers), but had never flown on her own.

Irena was perfectly content to stay where she was all day. The dragons made it feel more comfortable. Safira was sticking close to Patches. Gabe and the girls had run off to play and Nova was watching Hic (which was a surprising offer, but she said he was sweet and Evie's little friend so she didn't mind). Irena doubted her mother was actually resting, but at least she didn't have a gaggle of children to look after. That was kind of resting.

* * *

Astrid wasn't resting. She was with Kristi and baby Katie.

Katie was trying roll over onto her stomach, but was too interested in chewing on her hands.

"Katie, you need both hands for balance." Kristi said. Trying to reason with a baby was pointless, but everyone tried anyway.

If possible, Katie started gnawing on her fingers even more.

"Can she roll over?" Astrid asked Kristi.

"Yes. She rolls over like a fiend. Can't get her stop. Unless she's eating her hands. Then she just sort of flails on her side and gets frustrated. She's fascinated with chewing her hands and only her hands. Nothing else. She's got two teeth coming in, though. I'm waiting until the first time she bites down on her hand with those. I think she'll stop." Kristi smirked.

Astrid laughed. "Hic only chews on his fingers when he's bored. We give him a toy or a ball when he starts and he gets interested in that. He sucks his thumb when he's tired though."

"Lucky," Kristi breathed. She looked to Astrid. "I heard, by the way."

"Who hasn't?" Astrid shrugged. Her mom had a big mouth.

"A surprise for you, I bet." Kristi smiled. It wasn't a full smile. If anyone should be having another baby, it was her. She had been beyond devastated when she learned Katie would be her last and Eret was upset too. Astrid knew it was hard on her to talk about babies to be, probably more so than she let on. She was a tough woman, not physically imposing perhaps, but she was tough emotionally and mentally. Raising six sisters after her mother's death had made sure of that.

"Just a little."

"At least you didn't get rid of all your baby stuff yet."

"Thank Freya for that." Some of the stuff they didn't need was dispersed among anyone with a little one. Ingrid and Ben got some of the twins' toddler clothes for Sigrid. They still had most of Gabe's for Hic. Just because hey had the luxury of being able to get all new clothes for their children didn't mean they used it. What was the point in wasting clothes their older sibling only wore twice because they grew so fast?

"If-if there's anything you do need, I'm sure we'll have it. Katie'll be grown out of all that by the time your baby comes." Kristi sounded uncomfortable, but she knew she'd no longer have use for baby stuff. She looked to her daughter."Right, Katie? You're going to be a big girl."

"Ma...ma? Mamamama." Katie babbled, reaching for Kristi. Kristi picked her up and stood her on her knees, allowing the baby to bounce.

"Thank you, Kristi."

"How have you been feeling?" Kristi asked.

"Alright, I guess. I've definitely been better, but it's not too bad."

"That's good to hear."

From down the hall there was shuffling and the sound of dropping objects and concerned voices.

"What's going on?" Krisit wondered.

"I have no idea." Astrid replied, getting to her feet faster than her friend. She looked out into the hall. A frantic looking twenty something that Astrid taught not too long ago in the Academy came hurting past holding a blanket.

"Erika, what's going on?"

Erika came to a halt. "Ingrid's in labor. She's upset because Ben's not here and she's freaking out."

"Do you need some help?"

"Anything you could do would be great. Her Mom's not having any luck with calming her down."

Astrid turned her head. "Kristi, I'm going to go see Ingrid."

"Okay. I'll tell your kids if they come by."

Astrid nodded and followed Erika.

* * *

"Ingrid?" Astrid asked gently, stepping into one of the curtained-off areas of the Healer's portion of the tunnel. None of the warriors had been brought in through the special door. Astrid assumed that was a good sign.

Ingrid was sitting on the floor, crying and her mother was trying to calm her down. Sigrid was wriggling and crying in Colby's arms, trying to get to her mother.

Ingrid looked up, sniffled, and wiped her face. Her cheeks and eyes were red and swollen and she looked pitiful. But it wasn't her fault. "Astrid,"

"I heard your little one decided to make an early appearance." Astrid sat next to her younger friend. Erika dropped off the blanket and left.

"Yeah," Ingrid sniffled. Ben was above ground, fighting. They had discussed it all several times before he left her. It broke his heart to leave his family, but he felt it was his duty to support Berk in any way be could. The baby hadn't been due for several weeks, so even when Hiccup double-checked, Ben said yes, he was still going to fight. And that was okay with Ingrid.

Until now.

"It's going to be okay, Ingrid." Astrid promised.

"It's not. It's not gonna be okay. Having a baby hurts so much and I need Ben! I need him and he's not here. I c-can't do it without him, Astrid, I really can't!" Ingrid started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Ingrid. Everything's going to be just fine. I know Ben's not here, and that's not fair, he should be here with you, but that baby's going to come out anyway. It's going hurt like Hel, but you get to meet your baby after all the pain. And we're here for you. Everyone in this room is here to help you in any way we can. You can do it, Ingrid. I know you can."

"Will you stay?" Ingrid questioned timidly.

Ingrid was a friend now, not a student. "If you want me to."

Ingrid turned to hug Astrid. "You're really the best."

Astrid smiled and returned the hug. "You're pretty great yourself, Ingrid."

After a moment, Astrid spoke again. "Sigrid's worried about you."

"S-she is?" Ingrid looked up. Sure enough, her baby girl was still crying, albeit quietly, and reaching for her mother from Ingrid's mother's arms.

Ingrid held her arms out and was given Sigrid, who she snuggled.

"Mommy, why cryin'?" Sigrid asked after her tears subsided.

"The baby's coming soon, bug. And it hurts. And I miss Daddy."

"Why hurt, Mommy? Is baby mean?"

"No, the baby's not mean. It just... It just hurts, bug."

"Ouchie." Sigrid said solemnly.

"Yes, Ouchie."

Almost as if on cue, Ingrid tensed. "Please take her back, Mom."

Ingrid's mother scooped up her confused granddaughter.

Astrid offered Ingrid her hand to squeeze if she had to. Freya knew Astrid knew how much contractions could hurt. Even if squeezing someone's hand really didn't help the pain, it seemed like it when you're in labor.

After it ended and Ingrid was catching her breath, the midwife spoke. "That was sooner than last time. They'll only get longer and closer together from here."

Ingrid sighed. "I know."

"You're moving pretty fast, dear." her mother added.

Two or so hours later, Ingrid gave her daughter a kiss and her brother a hug and they were sent off with promises to be brought back after the baby was born. And then the real fun started.

Soon, after hours of pain and months of discomfort, Ingrid was holding her newborn son in her arms.

"He looks like you, Ingrid." her mother said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Ingrid was crying again. But this time it was happy tears.

"Congratulations." Astrid told Ingrid quietly. The poor girl looked exhausted. The baby was beautiful.

"Thank you." Ingrid replied, still admiring the tiny creature in her arms.

"Did you and Ben talk about names?"

"Yes, but I want to wait until he's here to make a decision. He's going to be so happy! He wanted a boy."

Astrid understood why some women became midwives. They joy in the room after the birth of a healthy child was almost magical. She herself had only been present as the mother, but now, as an outsider, she knew everyone else felt just as happy when the newborn was placed into the outstretched arms of its mother for the first time.

"I should get going." Astrid murmured. She had kids of her own to look after.

Ingrid looked up then. "Thank you for staying and letting me squeeze your hand off."

The blonde chuckled and started to stand. "You're welcome. You get some rest, okay?"

"I will after I see Colby and Siri."

"Mommy! Mommy! Baby come!" came an excited little voice accompanied by tiny running footsteps.

"You won't have to wait long." Astrid smirked.

Siri darted into the room and clung to her mother's arm and stood on her tiptoes to see her brother better. Colby was waiting awkwardly by the curtain.

"See you later Ingrid." Astrid said. As she was just about to slip out of the curtain, Ingrid spoke to her again.

"Congratulations on your baby too, Astrid."

Astrid turned. Ingrid still looked so young despite sitting there with a newborn in her arms and a toddler at her side and a gold band on her finger. She was still fourteen to Astrid. But she was older than Astrid had been when she had the twins.

Gods, Astrid decided. She was getting old.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ingrid had a boy?" Lily asked sleepily, cuddling her baby blanket. The kids were exhausted. They played for a long time.

"Yep." Astrid replied, pulling a blanket over both Lily and Linnea. Tucking them in was a bit strange. She was kneeling on the ground.

"Are you going to have a boy, Mommy?" Linnea questioned, rubbing her eyes.

Astrid smiled. "I don't know, flower, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Babies take forever to come." Lily whined before yawning.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be patient." Astrid replied. She leaned down and kissed both of the girls' foreheads. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." they murmured back. Both of them closed their eyes. Their terrors were laying at their feet.

Astrid turned to Gabe, who promptly pulled he blanket over his head. "I'm sleeping."

Astrid laughed and pulled his blanket down, revealing a disgruntled boy."You know I'm going to kiss you anyway. Why fight me?"

"Because I don't want you to." he pouted.

"I brought you into this world young man. It took more than a day of me in pain for your existence. I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Nu-uh," he said.

"Watch me." she kissed his forehead before he even had time to react. He groaned and she smiled. "Good night, Gabriel. I love you."

He smiled a bit. "I love you too, Mom. Even if you are a girl."

She shoved him lightly. "Go to sleep, you little booger."

He laughed and rolled over, closing his eyes.

Irena had fallen asleep almost the moment she got into her bed of blankets on the floor. She always fell asleep fast. Safira and Patched were both snuggled against her under the blanket. Astrid kissed her on the forehead too. "I love you too, little one."

Irena stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

Astrid got to her feet to blow out the lantern. It didn't make it totally dark because a fire was burning not too far away, but it made it rather dark.

Evie was tucked against Nova, who was watching Astrid.

"Good night Nova. Thanks again for watching Hic today."

Nova shrugged. "Good night," she replied softly.

Astrid blew out the candle that was in the lantern and carefully lay next to Hic, who was asleep on his stomach, his stuffed dragon clutched in his fist. She rubbed his back a little.

Night time was different without Hiccup. It was a lot less fun. A lot less hassle to wrangle the kids into bed, but she missed it. There were no stories and she didn't have to chastise anyone for riling up the little ones before bed.

Everything was different without Hiccup. Gabe was surprisingly obedient, Irena was quieter, Hic was more fussy, Lily spoke less and Linnea spoke more.

Astrid hadn't realized that everything Hiccup did made all the difference in their family. She missed him kissing her when she least expected it. She missed him chasing the kids around in the morning. She missed him trying to flirt with her at the most uncomfortable moments. She missed him tickling the kids until they couldn't breathe. And they had only been without him for a few days.

She hadn't realized how important those little things were.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh man, so many babies! That's Katie, Evie, Hic, Ingrid's new little one, and Astrid's all around the same age. Freya help them! I hope you liked this chapter! I like this version a lot better than my original, to be honest. There's a lot more of, well, everything! Please let me know what you think!**_

**_Enjoy your holiday, Americans!_**

**_See you soon!_**

**_~Pink_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! This is a big one, not long necessarily, but important! Enjoy?**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since they were ushered underground and the pirate raid had begun.

Irena was not happy. She didn't like being underground. She didn't like being in the dark. She didn't like not being able to see her dad. She was anxious about everything.

Jakob was being extremely patient with her anxiety. She didn't want to do much of anything except for cuddle, which he didn't mind.

They had found a little hidden nook a few days before. It was quiet there and Irena was comfortable.

She needed to be held and Jakob was happy to comply.

They sat curled together in silence for a while.

Jakob knew Hiccup meant a lot to Irena, but he never knew being separated would make her so nervous. He missed his dad too, but not like this. Irena was very attached to her father in a way he knew he could never understand.

She had tried to explain it once but she had stumbled over her words because she didn't know how.

All he could do was try to make her feel safe and comfortable.

"So your Mom's going to have another baby?" Jakob was threading her fingers through her hair. Before he did anything, he always asked if it was okay with her first. She was sensitive to being touched and anyway, it was polite.

Irena nodded.

"Do you want another sister or brother?"

Irena shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"I wish I had siblings."

"You can share mine if you want. Sometimes they get a little overwhelming. And I have plenty."

Jakob chuckled. "I think I might just take you up on that offer." He kissed her head gently.

* * *

Sometime after lunch, a yell echoed down the tunnel.

"It's over! We're opening the door!" the voice was proud in a way that could only mean Berk was victorious.

A cheer went up and Astrid had never seen the people of Berk move so fast.

The children all gathered around her expectantly. Lily and Linnea were up on heir toes, holding hands. Gabe was smiling. Irena was excited too. Even Hic seemed to sense that something good was happening. Even Nova and Evie were with them.

Hiccup would certainly be the last person down. Astrid knew that. He would double check everything and on everyone before he even thought of anything else because that's just the way he was. But he'd come see them as soon as he could and he'd try to hug them all at once. And everything would be back to normal and the kids could play outside again and Hiccup could tell them stories before bed and tickle them silly.

Ben was one of the first people down. He zeroed in on Ingrid and Sigrid and kissed them both before looking at the little boy tucked into Ingrid's arms. Astrid was too far away to hear what he was saying, but it looked like an apology. Ingrid shook her head and passed him the baby before picking up Sigrid. Ben couldn't stop smiling.

There was a steady stream of people, some giving Astrid and the kids strange looks. Eret found his way to Kristi and the kids and hugged the three of them enthusiastically before he froze. Kristi looked concerned and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and glanced over at Astrid.

Something was wasn't right. She could feel it.

Toothless was heard before he was seen. He came barreling at her full force, making a fuss, startling people and forcing them against he tunnel walls. He rubbed against all the kids, who tried to scratch and pet him, but he wasn't having it. He stood in front of Astrid whining and crying, nudging her repeatedly. He looked miserable and sounded it too.

"What's wrong Toothless?" Astrid patted him.

The dragon howled pitifully before nuzzling her apologetically and looking up at her with big, sorry eyes. The kids clung to each other and her, frightened of Toothless' behavior.

Astrid's stomach turned to ice. Something terrible must have- no. No. Hiccup was fine. He was okay.

Astrid had been so preoccupied with the dragon that she hadn't noticed the happy chatter silence or Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were behind Toothless.

Fishlegs was a mess, the twins looked too stunned to say a word, and Snotlout never looked up from the ground. Eret was standing with his family, looking pained.

"Where's Daddy?" Lily asked curiously.

Gobber sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but Gabe spoke first.

"He's dead isn't he?" the boy demanded.

Astrid looked at Gobber expectantly, hoping he would say no. Irena squeezed her hand tightly. All the man did was nod stiffly.

"No," Astrid said, looking at her friends, not wanting to believe it. He promised her. He promised the kids. Hiccup didn't break promises, especially not to the kids. "He's not, he-he can't be..."

"I'm so sorry, lass." Gobber said quietly, looking close to tears. Hiccup was like a son to him. They were impossibly close.

Irena had dissolved into tears beside her. Lily and Linnea were crying too. Toothless had his snout pressed against her legs, whining pitifully. But Astrid heard none of it.

She held Hic, who was very confused, close, and shook her head. "You're wrong!"

Fishlegs wiped his face. "Astrid... he's gone."

"What-what happened?" she asked quietly, feeling small Hiccup wouldn't have gone down without a fight.

"They shot down Toothless... hit 'em just right... he fell off. It was a far fall... Toothless couldn' catch up to 'im... no one could've survived it, Astrid." Gobber said quietly.

She could see it in her mind, how frantic Toothless must've been, everyone panicking. Everything inside of her felt broken, and she was cold. She felt her eyes burn. She could only hope it wasn't painful, that it was quick. He didn't deserve to suffer.

"Wh-where is he?" Astrid asked.

"They got to him before we could. We were all some distance away..." Gobber said. "Toothless was out cold... there was blood everywhere... When we got there... And Hiccup was... gone..."

"Gone?" They took his body?

"It's what they do," Fishlegs murmured. "This band of pirates, they take who they kill if they can. Like some kind of sick trophy... We won, but they got him... we tried to get him back... We sank two ships, but..." Fishlegs sniffled.

"They threw him overboard." Snotlout finished, still not looking up.

"Even if he wasn't... He'd have drowned..." Gobber stumbled. "Dragons, we tried 'em, didn' work. They lost 'is scent and..."

Hiccup, her Hiccup, was gone. Forever. No body to bury or burn, no way to say goodbye. He was alone somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

She could never kiss him again, or see him play with the kids. He would never wrap his arms around her from behind when she was doing something and kiss her cheek or bound in enthusiastic about some new idea he had or play with her hair. She'd never hear him complain about the cold or hear his laugh. He'd never hold something above his head to tease her because she couldn't reach it. He'd never whisper that he loved her in the middle of the night when he thought she was asleep. He'd never wrap his arm around her waist. He'd never soothe Hic back to sleep or lift Lily up she could grab something she couldn't reach or carry Linnea when she was tired or teach Gabe something new or give Irena that smile that proud smile when she was unsure of herself to make her feel more confident.

He'd never know of the baby, the fifth little living thing in the world that was half of him. She'd never get to grab his hand in the dark when he was half asleep so he could finally feel the baby kick. He wouldn't be there when it was born. He wouldn't know of the baby.

But, perhaps even worse, the baby would never know him.

Hic wouldn't remember him. And if he grew up to look like him like everyone said, it would hurt.

Hiccup was being so strange before he left. He knew what the pirates did to

Astrid felt like she was going to pass out. Her legs were shaking. She was shaking. Hic was frightened and pressed against her shoulder. The girls were clinging to her in tears. Nova and Evie were silent.

"He lied to me!" Gabe shouted, making everyone jump. Hic started to cry at the sudden sound. He was too little to understand. Toothless howled pitifully.

The nine year old was furious.

"He lied to me! He said he'd be okay! He promised! He-he promised that he'd let me help him fly Toothless when he got back! He promised he'd come back!" Gabe was bright red and shaking, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. It wasn't clear who he was talking to, but it didn't matter. "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM AND I MEAN IT!" Astrid knew he didn't mean that, but it stung somehow. He tried to run, but Eret caught him in a bear hug.

"Easy buddy." Eret said softly. Gabe clung to him and cried loud, ugly tears that he had never cried before.

That was what it took for Astrid to break down too. She let no one touch her, though.

Nothing anyone could do or say would possibly make her or her kids feel better.

Nothing could ever be the same.

Their Hiccup was dead.

* * *

_**A/N: Well then. **_

**_I knew this was going to happen since the beginning. Don't hate me too much? I love you guys, really I do._**

**_Please stick around. There's a lot more to happen ahead._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**New chapter ahoy! Bring tissues.**_

**_Oh my gosh, chapter 20? This is crazy! I can't thank you guys enough for your sweet words and follows and favorites. It means so much to me! I love you guys!_**

* * *

Nova had never seen the people of Berk so forlorn. In general, they were a happy bunch, cheerful and teasing and getting drunk on the weekends and friendly and boisterous. She had gotten used to the high energy of the island and the quiet was frightening. Even the dragons were depressed.

It had been a week since the news had come, five days since a makeshift funeral had been held, and anytime any of the kids, or especially Astrid, stepped from the house, whoever was near gave then pitying looks and apologetic smiles.

The house felt lonely, no one really spoke to one another. Astrid kept herself busy with things in the village and ridiculous chores at home, leaving an even quieter Valka to look after the twins were practically attached to their grandmother's side and their mother's side when she was home, both silent as the air before a storm. Gabe spent much of his time in the woods, sometimes he took his sword and sometimes he didn't. Toothless never took his eyes off of little Hic, who didn't understand why his father never appeared when he called for him and was slowly deciding to stop trying. Irena rarely came out of her room and she never made a sound when she did.

Nova understood their sadness and felt some of it herself. Hiccup, like his wife, had truly cared for her, wanted her and Evie to be happy. She wasn't sure what to do about it or how to tell him that she appreciated it, so she hugged him before he left, in hopes maybe he'd understand. She hoped he did.

The twins had insisted on sleeping with in their mother's room again and Gabe had joined them due to an early nightmare.

Nova was awake, staring out the window of her room from her bed with Evie peacefully sleeping beside her. Her brain wouldn't calm down and she had given up on sleep more than an hour ago.

She heard something in the main room.

Startled but curious, Nova relit the candle beside her bed and carefully got up as to not disturb her daughter. She carried the candle with her for light as she crept slowly into the main room, her heart pounding.

She wasn't sure what she had expected, but she was immensely relieved to see Irena in the room, sitting at the table with several candles lit, with her head down on her arms.

"Irena?" Nova asked quietly.

The other girl sniffled and looked up. Her eyes were red and swollen and she seemed to be shaking a little. Her hair was a mess. Her old stuffed dragon was clutched on one fist and her face was covered with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep." Irena said softly, looking miserable. "I haven't been able to... I-I-" she started to cry again. "I want my daddy." she finished, pressing her eyes with the heels of her hands. "It's not fair! I want him back! I want him back!" She buried her face back in her arms on the table, crying hard.

Irena wasn't having an easy time, that was clear. She sounded like the broken little girl she once was, the little thing she used to be before Hiccup found her and brought her home. Before he showed her the unrestricted love she had never had. The connection between Irena and Hiccup was something special, something deep and beautiful. She was his little girl, his first baby, despite being four when they met. Their love was powerful, but even love couldn't bring back the dead.

Nova wasn't good with emotions, but she couldn't bare to see Irena so torn up. Had she not slept properly since her father's death? Did she come out of her room every night? Did her mother know about any of it? Nova put her hand on Irena's back and rubbed it gently, the way she soothed Evie when she was fussy.

Nova stood rubbing Irena's back until she calmed down enough to be sent to bed, which was quite a while.

"Get some rest." Nova encouraged softly. "It helps."

Irena sniffled before throwing her arms around Nova. "Good night."

Nova didn't like to be touched by anyone really, but Irena was grieving, so things were different. "Good night."

Irena barely smiled before heading to bed and Nova returned to her own, slipping in beside Evie and closing her eyes.

Poor kid.

Nova tried to never get too attached to anyone, but Irena might be the exception.

* * *

"Astrid, you should really sit down..." Kristi said gently. She was worried Astrid might work too hard. She was a tough lady, strong and brave, but she had just lost her husband and any stress- physical or otherwise- could be bad for her baby.

"I can't, I'm busy."

"Astrid-"

"I'm fine, Kristi." Astrid snipped. She didn't need to sit. She wasn't broken. She was pregnant. She was just fine. And she was starting to get irritated. "Go home or something. Stop following me around."

Kristi's eyes went wide. Astrid had never spoken to her so harshly. It probably wasn't her fault. She was mourning and that with hormones didn't mix well. But it still hurt some. She was only trying to help.

Astrid turned around when she heard silence to see Kristi's face, and her stubborn expression fell. "Oh, gods, Kristi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I get it." Kristi replied a bit timidly. "I'll just... go. See you later."

Astrid was left behind the stables with only her thoughts. Maybe she was working too hard. There really wasn't much to do, she was running around finding the most trivial of things. She was in charge of the island until Gabe was old enough to become chief, but most everyone had left her alone for the past week. It was hard to keep yourself busy when no one had anything for you to do.

She wanted to stop thinking about him, but it was impossible. Everywhere she went on the island, there was a memory of Hiccup. Home was the worst. Every room had dozens, if not hundreds, of tiny scenes from a kiss good morning and cuddles to rocking a baby to sleep and tucking in a child. His voice and laughter was everywhere.

Her hand found the heart necklace Hiccup had given her only weeks before and held it tight in her fist. He loved her so impossibly, so completely. He loved her with not only his whole heart, but his entire being. He was amazing in every sense of the word. It was a joy to have raised a family with him. It was truly an honor to have loved him and to have been loved by him.

She held back the tears that she felt coming because she heard footsteps.

"Astrid? Gobber found something he thinks you should see." Fishlegs' voice said.

She bit her lip and turned around, dropping her hand from the necklace. He must've run into Kristi.

"Are you okay? Wait, stupid question. I'm sorry." he offered his hand to her. "It's at the forge."

She hesitated, but took his hand anyway. Her legs felt shaky and she needed the support.

When they got to the forge, Gobber encouraged her to sit, so she did. Fishlegs hovered in the doorway.

She glanced w the curtained-off section that was Hiccup's and cracked a bit of a grin. How many times when they were kids did she saunter in there and distract him? How many times did he back her against a wall when he was a little older and a little braver? Too many to count.

Gobber's eyes were tired and sad and he looked at Astrid with so much sorrow. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I was... goin' through some 'a Hiccup's things 'round here... I was tryin' to organize his room the way he liked it, ya know, thought he'd appreciate that... and well I found a whole box 'a letters. All of 'em for you an' the kids. Din' open 'em, I swear..." Gobber gave Astrid the wooden box, which she took from him and put in her lap. "Thought you should have 'em."

Astrid swallowed hard and opened the box with shaking hands and pulled out the stack of letters and began looking at their intended readers. There were a few for each child, each written in Hiccup's slightly sloppy handwriting. Irena's name was faded the most and Evie and Nova's looked freshly written. They all had a little note. Irena- wedding day, Gabe- 10th birthday, Hic- 5th birthday. The stack was organized by child.

A horrifying thought struck her. He had been writing those letters since Irena had come into their lives. Just in case. Just in case something happened to him. And he had added letters for each child as they entered the family, even including Nova and Evie. He wanted to make sure his children knew how much he loved them, even after he was gone. But the baby inside of her didn't have a single letter, for Hiccup would never know about his fifth little one.

The first letter in the stack was addressed to her and the writing was dark, crisp, and new.

"Open it, lass. He wanted you to read it."

Astrid took a deep breath before opening the paper.

* * *

Milady,

I've written this dozens of times, but it never feels right to me. I have to write it though because I need to tell you some things.

I need to tell you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You make each day better just by existing. You've given me a family. You're so amazing. I never did anything in my life to deserve you, yet you married me. You put up with me as a husband for ten years, and I must say, that's quite a feat. I don't know if I could've done that, to be honest.

It was a pleasure to spend so much of my life with you. We grew from friends to something more and it was exciting and scary and wonderful all at once, which describes you in a few words. You smacked sense into me when I needed it. You dealt with my attitude. You helped me through bad days. I can only hope I did as much for you as you did for me.

Watching our children grow is a miracle in itself. It's such a beautiful thing to see. It's a miracle that such a tiny thing that we created grows into a child with a personality all their own. You're a wonderful mother. The kids love you and you love them with all your heart. You gave birth to four beautiful children, raised five, and at currently looking after seven, and it's amazing to see how you do it. You still look just as beautiful as you did all those years ago, before Gabe was even a thought in our minds.

Never a day goes by when I don't thank the gods for you, Astrid. Your love is a gift. You are stubborn and sassy, but compassionate and loving and patient and kind and I wouldn't change a single thing about you.

It is such an amazing feeling to wake up beside you and know you love me as much as I love you.

I know one day Gabe will be ready to take over for me and I completely trust your judgement to know when bs is ready. I know you will help him along the way. I know you'll help all the kids along the way. Just please remember to tell them how much I love them and how much I loved being their dad.

I will love you forever. Forever and a day, even. I will never stop loving you, but if you find someone who makes you happy and you want to marry him, do it. I want you to be happy.

Someday, I hope to meet you again, but I hope that isn't for a long time.

Every inch of you is perfect and amazing. You're so beautiful. I love you so much, Astrid. Please don't ever forget that.

All my love,

Hiccup

* * *

By the time Astrid finished reading the letter, tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was a very Hiccup thing to do to leave her a letter.

"Oh Hiccup," she whispered, holding the letter to her chest and closing her eyes. _I love you too._

* * *

**_A/N: How about those feels? Ouch, my heart hurts. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hi everyone! I'm sooo sorry this chapter took so long! Truth be told, most of it was sitting since the last time I updated but I needed to get my stuff together and clear my head. I started school last week and a new story (A Dragons' Princess) so things with this story will be a little funky, but hopefully you'll still stick around! Thanks for your patience and enjoy!**_

* * *

Irena stood in the doorway of her room listening to see if her siblings and Nova had gone yet. She didn't want them to ask her questions, she wasn't in the mood.

She wasn't really hungry, but she figured she had to eat something. She didn't need to get sick. She didn't want to worry anyone. Hopefully there was something little left over from breakfast she could snag and go back to her room.

She heard nothing. No little voices. She supposed she was safe.

She crept out of her room, expecting to see no one. But there was Hic in the contraption her dad had made when the twins were born- a little wooden toddler sized chair on legs about three feet off the ground with a tray in front of it for food and a few straps to keep the baby from slipping out. Astrid had thought he was crazy at first, but it was a life saver. No more holding a squirming little kid while trying to eat yourself.

If Hic was there, her mom was nearby.

She tried to escape back to her room, but she stepped on a creaky board. And it was too late.

"Irena?" Astrid asked.

Darn. Mothers knew everything.

Irena walked out into the main room slowly. Astrid was sitting at the table, papers spread out in front of her, not looking very well. Toothless was curled up between Hic's seat and hers, ears at attention and hoping for Hic to drop something he was eating. Astrid bit her lip as she looked up at her oldest daughter. "Sweetheart, you look exhausted."

Irena was certain she did. She hadn't slept well in what was going on about three weeks. She hadn't eaten much either.

"Have you been sleeping?" Astrid questioned, standing up slowly.

Irena shook her head a little. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Why had all her siblings seemed to be getting used to the idea that their dad was never coming home while she felt trapped and alone? She didn't want to do anything, she didn't feel like she could. She was miserable and stuck and she felt so broken. Like nothing would ever make her smile again.

She didn't want to sleep. She had nightmares like she hadn't had in years.

Irena didn't want to bother her mother with anything. Her pregnancy wasn't treating her well, she was tired and sick most of the time. And she was emotionally exhausted from Hiccup's death.

Irena loved her father, but her mother loved him differently, deeper, in a way Irena knew she would never understand until she was married. Irena didn't feel like she was allowed to miss her dad so much when her mother missed him so much more.

"You haven't eaten much either." Astrid pointed out, approaching Irena. "This is about Daddy, isn't it?"

Irena couldn't stop herself from crying.

Astrid pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you say anything, little one?" Astrid was a firm believer in giving her kids privacy and had just assumed that staying secluded was Irena's way of coping, not that she was suffering alone.

"I-I didn't want to bother you." Irena admitted tearfully, snuggling against her mother.

"Bother me?" Astrid questioned, shocked.

"You-you have a lot going on a-and-!"

"Honey, no matter what's going on with me, no matter how busy I am, you can always come talk to me. You know that. You could never be a bother." Astrid murmured, pushing Irena's hair off of her face. "You never have to stay quiet if you're having a hard time with anything. Sometimes talking about things, makes it not hurt so much."

Irena just cried for a while. Toothless had not abandoned Hic, who was curiously watching the scene in front of him, but had turned his attention to Irena.

"Your father loved you very much. And you love him. He was a special person. If you miss him even half as much as I do, it's unbearable. It hurts. It won't ever stop hurting, but it will get better in time. But until it gets better, you can come talk to me. Or even just sit with me if don't have anything to say. I will always be here for you." Astrid wasn't sure if she could cry anymore if she wanted to, but her voice shook near tears several times.

Irena rested her head on Astrid's shoulder, feeling truly safe and loved for the first time in weeks. "Why do I feel so... wrong?" Irena questioned softly after a while. "Gabe and the girls seem to be okay and I feel... broken. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Emotions hit everyone differently, little one. There's nothing wrong with you."

"...have you cried, Mom?"

"Yes. A lot." Astrid admitted with a sad sort of shrug. "So much your dad would complain to me, because I'm not much of a cryer and he'd find it weird that he made me cry. I think I've cried myself out of tears."

Irena squeezed her eyes shut and sniffled. "I wish I could cry myself out of tears."

Astrid smoothed down Irena's hair silently.

"I-I think I feel better..." the small blonde said softly. "Thank you, Mom."

"Of course," Astrid smiled a little. "It's about Hic's nap time. Why don't you take him and go get some sleep?" Maybe she could use the opportunity to get something done. Or sleep. Whichever was better.

Hic had been silently feeding himself (or, more accurately, feeding Toothless) bits of bread and cheese. He had a rather big appetite for a small little boy. Astrid likened several times it to Hiccup when he was sixteen or so and how impossibly much food he practically inhaled because of puberty.

At the mention of his name, Hic looked up at his mom and sister.

"What do you think, little guy? Do you want to go take a nap with ReRe?"

Hic smiled widely. "ReRe, nap! Yes."

Astrid pulled Hic from his chair and handed the happy baby to his sister, who hugged him close. "You sleep as long as you want, Irena. If Hic gets up, I'll come get him."

"Thanks, Mom." Irena almost smiled.

Astrid dropped a kiss on Hic's head and smiled at the two of them. Irena took Hic back to her room and Toothless followed after.

Astrid sighed and sat in a chair with her head in her hands. Everything was so different now.

* * *

Gabe was in the woods, his (rather destructive actually) wooden sword at his side as he ambles through the trees.

He didn't really have any particular reason to be in the woods. He just liked to go there. No one bothered him. No one gave him pitiful looks. He could cry in peace.

He didn't want to cry in front of his mother, or even near her. She was so busy and so uneasy herself. He didn't want to bother her. He didn't want her to hug him and kiss him and tell him everything would work itself out when she had better things to do.

Sometimes when he crawled into her bed, that's what he wanted. A long hug and a promise. She always scratched his back to help him fall asleep when he came into her room. She had done it when he was two and afraid of lightning and she still did it now. It was gentle and comforting.

But during the day, he was tough. He didn't cry. He was Hiccup's son and Thor above, he was going to prove it somehow. He intended to prove that he would make as good as a chief as his dad. He intended to make Berk proud as well as his mom, but also his dad.

It would be hard though now with his dad gone. Maybe he should've payed more attention.

His mother was brave and smart and wise and he trusted her completely, but it would be better if he still had his dad.

He also just wanted his dad back for other things. Like showing him hiding spots and helping him fly Toothless and going to him for help with his friends and with girls later on. He missed how his dad called him buddy and that even when he was in trouble, his dad was fair and honest with punishments. He missed play-wrestling with him. He even missed the hugs. Even though he pretended to hate the hugs, he loved them.

He loved his dad.

And he was gone.

And it wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to work really hard to make him proud. He was going to help his mom more and play with his siblings more. He was going to work more on his reading and writing. He was going to try and learn every villagers name and be nice to all the dragons.

Gabe sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

And very importantly, he wasn't going to cry anymore.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Gabe and Irena! They're having a hard time... it really hurts me to hurt them. I'm being honest. **_

**_Sadness aside, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! And if you want to check out my new story, it's called The Dragons' Princess and I'm super proud of it!_**

**_Thanks again for reading! Have a great day!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Woah! It's been such a long time! Sorry everyone, school has thrown me off my game, but I'm settled in now so hopefully I won't ever take such long breaks again. **_

**_In this chapter, the family grows!_**

_**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Mommy?" Linnea asked, entering her mother's room at an hour much earlier than usual.

Astrid rolled over and opened her eyes. As a mother, one learns that at the very sound of your children's voices, you wake up. "Quiet, flower, your brothers are sleeping." Gabe had crawled into bed with her in the night again, shaking from a bad dream, and was snuggled into the blankets beside her, sound asleep. Hic was in his cradle, sprawled out like a starfish, and breathing quite heavily for a little sleeping baby. Toothless had taken to sitting up guarding a different doorway each night, like something would come in if he didn't. He had chosen Evie and Nova's room to watch that night.

"Sorry," Linnea whispered.

Astrid sat up. "What's wrong, Linny?"

"Something's wrong with Patches."

"What do you mean?"

"She keeps meowing real loud. It scared me and Lily bad when she first did it."

"Where is Lily?"

"She's petting Patches to make her feel better. She told me to get you."

Astrid had a hunch, but figured it was best to check anyway. She got out of bed carefully as to not disturb her son and followed Linny into the hallway, trying to ignore her headache.

Patches was in her bed in the hall which was rarely used by her, yowling in pain and looking anxious. Safira, Blossom, and Petal were hovering around.

Astrid smiled a little and crouched down to stroke the older feline behind her ears. "I see... last time, huh?"

Patches rubbed Astrid's hand with her chin.

"Last time for what?" Lily asked.

"She's going to have her kittens today. This will probably be her last litter."

"Why?" Linnea asked.

"She's an older cat. She's older than Gabe even."

"Gabe isn't old, he's nine." Linnea pointed out. "He's not a grown up."

"No, he's still a kid. But to a cat, ten years is a long time. And Patches has had a few litters. After you have a few kids, things start to change. I think she knows this is her last time."

"Is she going to die?" Lily questioned, lower lip trembling. The twins never knew a time without Patches. She was family just like Toothless and Stornfly and Safira were.

"No, honey. Not from this." Astrid promised softly, stroking the little girl's hair. "She's older, but she's healthy and strong. She'll live a few more years I think."

Lily dropped her head to Astrid's shoulder anyway. Astrid kissed her hair. Linnea stroked Patches gently. It had been two years since the cat's last litter and the girls had been four and still awfully needy and whiny. It was before Hic was born and they were still the babies of the family.

They weren't going back to sleep. Astrid knew that. Their curiosity was piqued. They wanted to see what happened when kittens were born, it was obvious from the way they looked at Patches. They were old enough now, surely. Irena had seen Patches' first litter be born when she was about their age. Gabe had seen one too when he was little. Astrid had learned it was a great learning experience for the kids and that it also prompted lots of questions and that the shyness the children usually had asking such questions was gone.

"It'll take a while, girls." Astrid said. "Why don't you play with your dolls?"

"You aren't going to make us go back to bed?" Lily asked, wide eyed.

"No, I know you wouldn't anyway. Plus I know you're curious. If you want to go to bed you can, but if not, please play quietly."

The twins hugged their mother before quietly going to get their dolls. Astrid stroked Patches again and sighed. "I know how you feel, girl. We've both done this enough times already, haven't we?"

* * *

"Do all mommies have babies like that?" Linnea asked Astrid.

Patches was licking her new litter of five clean and the twins were sitting near the bed, watching. Irena had stayed home for a little while, but Nova had taken her out to see Jakob, who had been worrying himself crazy over her. Gabe was uninterested. Cat births were nothing new in their house. Even practicing his writing was more exciting.

"More or less," Astrid replied, looking up from paperwork. Hic was playing with Toothless on the floor.

"Even people mommies? Like you?" Lily asked.

"Yup, but people don't lick their babies clean. We use towels and blankets."

"Does it hurt?" Lily asked. "It seemed like it hurt Patches."

"Yes, it hurts a lot."

"Then why are there so many of us if it hurts you?" Linnea questioned. Lily nodded.

"Because I love you and your brothers more than anything in the whole world. And that love is stronger than any pain. You are so worth it, trust me."

"What about the new baby?" Linnea asked curiously.

"Oh, I love the new baby too. I'm very excited to meet them so I can love them just as much as I love you."

The twins exchanged a look with each other and the mood of the room changed drastically.

"Does Daddy love the new baby too?" Lily asked quietly.

Gabe looked up from his paper and Astrid sighed and put her pencil down. No one really mentioned Hiccup in that house. It wasn't intentional, but it hurt too much. Nothing of his had been moved or touched, save for papers. Astrid couldn't bring herself to move his clothes or anything else. Astrid could hardly bring herself to take of the necklace he made her for their anniversary at night.

"He does-didn't know about the new baby, sweetheart." Astrid replied sadly. "I didn't found out until after the fighting started."

The twins' faces fell. "Oh," Linnea replied.

"Do you think he would have?" Lily asked, climbing into Astrid's lap. Linnea was close behind.

"Yes," Astrid replied, hugging them both close to her. "Daddy loved all of you so much and I never saw him happier than when he was with you. We had talked about having one or two more kids after Hic, but he was born really sick and it changed our minds. This baby was a surprise, but I'm excited and I know he would have been really excited too."

"I miss him, Mom." Gabe spoke up from the other side of the table

Astrid looked over to him. "I know, buddy, me too."

They were a very loving family, very close and happy. The island was very caring and understanding. The new baby would be very loved, that wasn't even doubted. There would always be a hole in that love, but it would be strong anyway.

* * *

It was dark and cold, but he was used to that by now. He wasn't scared. He didn't know enough to let himself be frightened. His entire being seemed to be swallowed up by missing Astrid and the kids and Toothless and his home. It was physically painful to think about them, but it was almost all he could do. He was bored and cold. He had been given two blankets, but someone else needed them more.

He gave his blanket to the shivering little girl beside him.

"I don't need it." the girl complained, trying to give it back.

"It's okay. I'm not cold."

"Lying is bad," she said to him.

"I'm not lying."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hiccup chuckled. "Get some sleep, kid."

"Okay," she grumbled. "Good night, Mister Hiccup."

He fixed the blankets covering her. "Good night, Coral."

* * *

_**A/N: Hiccup is very much alive! I decided to reveal this earlier on than I anticipated because so many of you have already guessed it and I don't want to treat you like you aren't intelligent human beings, because you are. When Berk knows he's alive comes later. You'll learn more about Coral and Hiccup's situation next chapter!**_

**_Yes, I counted the kittens as growing the family. The new baby Haddock is also going to be born later on._**

**_I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks so much for reading! To help me celebrate getting accepted into my second choice for a college (so far just one out of five I know about), leave a review if you can!_**

**_Talk to you soon!_**

**_~Pink_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hi everyone! Look, I updated in a reasonable amount of time for once! Ha. **_

**_Just to let you guys know, the "shock" in this chapter has been a long time coming (like last year). Enjoy!_**

**_(College update: my number one school accepted me! I'm so excited!)_**

* * *

Coral was a frail little thing with a cough and a runny nose that she said she's had since she could remember.

She had bright eyes and a warm smile, though. She wasn't too keen on touches, but Hiccup could understand why. It was like Irena all over again, but she wasn't just hit.

Her father was the pirate captain of the ship that had taken Hiccup. He had been locked in the cargo hold and then dragged out and thrown in the dungeon on the pirate's island. It didn't seem like they intended to hurt him. They just wanted him as a way to say, hey we lost, but we still got their chief.

He met Coral his third day in the dungeon. The door clinked open, and Hiccup had a witty remark on his tongue, but it fell away when the little brunette was shoved in.

"In case you get... lonely." the capitain sneered before locking the door and walking off.

"Please don't hurt me." Coral had whispered, without looking up, her voice trembling. Her arms were crossed over her middle, hugging herself. "I'll be a good girl, I promise. I'll listen, I will. I'll do whatever you want. Please don't hurt me."

What she did- and didn't say- made Hiccup sick to his stomach for a moment, but his fatherly instincts had kicked in as he calmed her and assured her he didn't intend on hurting her or touching her in any way. Within two hours, they were old friends.

She five years old. She should be running and playing and being a child. Not locked up in a dungeon for who knows how long and who knows how many men.

It seemed to Hiccup that her mother was a servant to the captain and had died during childbirth and she was looked after by a woman, whom she called Auntie, but she didn't see her much anymore. Coral was to do whatever her father said now that she was a 'big girl'. And that included lots of things that made Hiccup cringe and shiver.

She was a sweetheart and when he got out, Coral was coming home with him. He was sure Astrid wouldn't mind and the twins would surely love a new sister. They could get her healthy and Berk would be a marvelous place for her to play.

"Do you got a mommy?" Coral asked before sniffling.

"I do. Her name is Valka. She's very nice."

"Does she love you lots?"

"She does. And I love her a lot too."

"Your fam'ly sounds nice."

Hiccup smiled. "I think it's a pretty good family myself."

"I want a fam'ly." Coral said sadly. "Daddy's mean and i don't see Auntie no more."

"When I get out of here, I'm going to find you the best family ever." Hiccup promised her. She was an extra push to finding a way out. He had to get back home and Coral had to be safe.

"Who?"

"Mine,"

* * *

She knew it was wrong. The fluttering feeling in her stomach she got whenever a particularly attractive girl her age smiled at her was wrong.

She wasn't supposed to like girls, she was a girl. She was supposed to like boys.

Jakob was wonderful. He made her feel safe and wanted. He genuinely cared for her, worried about her, and hugged her when he didn't have anything to say. She was shyer, but if he was having a bad day, she'd kiss his cheek and if that didn't work, she'd just sit beside him, in silence maybe, as he worked out his bad mood. She wasn't too sure she would call it love, but she was very fond of him. When they were together, everything felt right.

She couldn't understand why, if she was so happy with Jakob, why anyone would make her so flustered and blushy, but particularly a girl.

Of all the questions she had ever had for her mother, this was the strangest.

The babies had been giving her trouble. Hic had caught a cold and the new baby was in that fluttery stage that she proclaimed was worse than the actual kicking (of which Irena didn't understand, but Nova agreed). Due to her pregnancy and everything else, Astrid was told to stay home as much as she wanted or needed to.

"Other people could look after the island for you," Gobber said. "Just stay home, lass. Your kids need ya."

Astrid busied herself mostly with Hic and doing laundry and everything she would've hated when she was younger. Domesticity wasn't her favorite part of being a mother, but with such a large brood, it was required. Certainly the children helped, but she tended not to accept it often.

Gabe and the twins were off with their friends and Nova had gone to the Healer's hut again with Evie in tow. Something had sparked an interest in the older teenager involving Healers and midwives and she had been extended an invitation to visit as often as she wanted to see if she would like to train to be one. Excited about the prospect of being useful, Nova accepted the offer.

Astrid was hanging laundry to dry behind the house (Toothless was inside keeping an eye on Hic, who was napping) when Irena approached her.

"Mom?"

"Hey, little one. How's Jakob?" Astrid responded without turning around.

"He's good." she twisted her hands in front of her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Astrid replied, turning around. Maybe Irena would be really pretty when she finished growing, like her mom. Both her moms, actually. They were both beautiful. Maybe she'd be pretty too. She didn't feel like she was. She just felt confused.

Irena bit her lip. "You know how you feel when you like a boy?"

"I do. I'm quite familiar with that actually."

"...what if I feel that way about a-a girl?"

Astrid was silent for a moment, processing what Irena had just asked. Irena took the silence as disapproval and made it a point not to cry.

"I'm sorry..." Irena whispered, looking down.

"Don't apologize. I'm not upset with you, little one." Astrid went over to her daughter and stroked her hair." I can't be mad at something you can't help or that makes you, you."

"But I'm supposed to like boys-just boys, not girls! I'm a girl. Girls don't like girls!"

"Who said?" Astrid asked.

Irena looked up. "No one, but you aren't supposed to! Girls like boys, boys like girls. That's-that's just how it goes."

"Mm, it does. Usually. But that's not to say that girls who like girls or boys who like boys are weird. Some people don't like that fact, but that's their problem. I say everyone should be able to like whoever they want."

Irena sniffed. "...there's not something wrong with me?"

"No," Astrid assured, hugging her. "You're normal. As normal as you could be in this family, I guess."

Irena laughed a little.

"You know why Cami isn't married, don't you?"

Irena furrowed her eyebrows. "Because she didn't want to get married."

"Not completely true." Astrid smiled a little.

It took a second for Irena to understand, but when she did, her eyes lit up. Cami was awesome! Liking girls wasn't so weird then, was it?

Astrid chuckled a little and squeezed Irena tighter.

"I still like Jakob though..."

"I know. Sometimes people like both girls and boys, and there isn't anything wrong with that either. No one needs to know if you don't want them to, Re. Not even Jakob if you don't feel comfortable telling him right now. Who you like is as personal or public as you want to make it. And I won't tell anyone either."

Irena sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mom."

"Of course, sweetheart." Astrid replied. "Perhaps a letter to Cami is in order, though?"

Irena nodded. Yes, that might be helpful.

"She'd be more than happy to talk to you, I'm sure." Astrid smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer, but I'm your mother and prying into my kid's crushes is part of the job description, is there any particular girl that caught your attention, or was it just a realization you had?"

Irena blushed scarlet, but spoke anyway. "Kind of both, I guess..."

Astrid nodded, a silent gesture that could mean either 'ah, I see' or 'ah, I see, mind elaborating?'.

"...if I tell you who... you promise not to tell?"

"I promise." Astrid didn't break promises.

Irena dropped her voice. "It's... Nova..."

"I see,"

"She's a really good friend though... I don't want to mess it up."

"You won't. Like I said, she doesn't have to know unless you want to tell her."

Irena sighed and nodded.

Nova pushed her new glasses up on her nose and turned around before walking back into the house, bright red from blushing. She hadn't been seen, but she definatley heard what Irena said.

All she had wanted to do was tell Astrid and Irena that she wanted to train as a Healer.

This was an unexpected shock.

* * *

He was headed to Berk for two reasons. One was to express his island's sympathy for the loss of Berk's beloved chief, per his own island's customs. The second reason was to apologize for his father's behavior and perhaps befriend the oldest Haddock instead of courting her.

His father had sent him to weasel his way into the girl's heart by using her vulnerable state as an opportunity.

This was not at all an appropriate time to try to snag a future wife. It was wrong to take advantage of people.

An apology was certainly in order. Maybe several. Auger would do whatever it took to make it right.

* * *

_**A/N: Well then. I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi everyone! I'm back! I haven't fallen off the face of the planet! I apologize for taking such a long hiatus from this story! It was killing me. But, all of a sudden, I got inspiration! I've been hanging out in the Disney Descendants fandom, so if you want to check some of those stories out, go ahead!**_

**_I hope you enjoy and again, thanks for your patience!_**

* * *

The ship had docked without issue after being questioned by some of the island guards. Ander's island's custom of personally expressing sympathy (and congratulations) was well known.

Unfortunatley, no one had directed him where to go to find the late Hiccup's wife and everyone he passed seemed too busy to be bothered. So he was left to wander, his only knowledge of the island limited to his visit for the summer festival all those months ago.

A girl caught his eye as she walked towards him and he instantly recognized her as the Haddock's oldest daughter. Not the one his father wanted him to marry, the other one. The one with dark curls who lacked the pale skin and freckles of the rest of her family. She was built a little differently too, not quite so spindly and thin. She was absolutely gorgeous.

He was so distracted by her beauty, he almost forgot to ask her to guide him to the right place.

"Oh! Excuse me?"

The girl stopped and looked at him, crossing her arms.

"You are the chief's daughter?"

A peculiar look crossed her face and she adjusted her glasses. "You could say that." What was that supposed to mean? Was she not really their daughter?

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm Auger. I came with my father to the summer festival. My island has sent me to offer our condolences to your family. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of your moth-I mean, the Cheif's-Cheif-" He was sure he was bright red. Oh, he was such a fool sometimes. No wonder he didn't have a wife.

"You want me to take you to Astrid?" the girl supplied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean, uh, yes."

"Follow me, then." And she continued walking in the same direction, without another word.

"M-may I ask your name?"

"Nova," she replied shortly, seeming almost bothered.

He followed Nova up and down the hilly, rocky areas of Berk until they reached some dragon stables. He heard the voice of a woman who sounded like how he remembered Hiccup's wife to sound, but he had heard she was pregnant. Why on earth was she worrying about dragons?

"Astrid?" Nova went into the stables. Auger could only hear mumbling due to the dragons squawking and squeaking, but a moment later, he was face to face with the island's acting chief.

"I'm going to go get Nova from Kristi's, should I get Hic too?" Nova asked Astrid.

"If you can handle them both." replied the woman, sounding tired, but also amused.

Nova smiled a half-smile. "I'll try." She gave Auger a glance before she headed back down the hill.

"So, Nova said you wanted to talk to me?" Astrid asked the young man in front of her.

* * *

"So, why's he here again?" Gabe asked for the tenth time that night, looking up from his dinner.

"He came to tell us that his family is very sorry Daddy..." Astrid took a deep breath, preferring to skip that word. "He was very kind about it and the polite thing to do was invite him to stay with us for a few days." Auger was asleep in the spare room. He was surprised by their kindness and had tried to turn down the offer, but Astrid was very persistent.

Astrid did recall him as being the boy Irena was asked to marry, but she had a feeling he had nothing to do with that and wanted to give him a shot.

The kittens and terrors were under the table, waiting for scraps. Most of their attention was trained on Hic and Evie, but Linnea dropped stuff for them too, sometimes. Toothless' begging was a little more obvious- he sat next to Astrid and whimpered until she gave him something.

"He seems nice." Lily said.

"He is. I talked to him at the festival." Irena chimed in.

"I don't like him." Nova said quietly, wiping Evie's face with a napkin. "He seems like he thinks he's better than everyone else... I don't like him."

Astrid shrugged. "I guess we'll see, huh?"

For a woman under so much stress, Astrid was pretty positive. She tried not to let her exhaustion get to her too much, as she had an island and a family depending on her. Even when she felt sick, she kept going. She was needed. She couldn't overlook that.

The kids were starting to fall back to normalcy. They had adapted to not having Hiccup around, and besides the occasional slip up or tear, things were normal.

The only thing missing, of course, was Hiccup.

* * *

Coral wasn't always with him. Sometimes her father came and dragged her out, bringing her to another cell where Hiccup knew she wouldn't be treated kindly. She didn't fight him, she said it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

"I get hurt less if I listen." Coral told Hiccup once after she was returned to his cell.

Sometimes, she came back and just sat in a corner with her knees to her chest and didn't say a word for hours. She stared without seeing those times. It was scary to see that on a little girl, but with the horrors she had undoubtedly gone through, he could understand.

He noticed something else scary about her- she was getting weaker and sicker.

Her cough was getting worse, her eyes were red, her skin was pale, she was always shivering but usually burning up. She didn't really eat anything at all (not that they were given much) and if she did, she couldn't keep it down. She was loosing weight fast. It was worrying him immensely.

And he couldn't do a thing to help her. Not yet, anyway. He had an escape plan, but he wouldn't be able to carry it out for another week or so. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

She was leaning against him, shivering beneath two blankets, and he was telling her a story. She loved his stories.

This time, he was telling her about how he met Toothless.

"I want to see your dragon." she said in a weak, scratchy voice.

"You will," he told her, swallowing hard. "I promised you that we're getting out together. And we will. And you'll come home with me and you'll get to meet Toothless. You can even ride on him."

She smiled a little. "Okay!"

He didn't want to disappoint her. Even if she wasn't going to live much longer, at least she'd be happy, right? Was it wrong to tell her those things?

He wanted nothing more than to bring her home with him and make her part of his family, but he wasn't sure if it was possible now. He was watching her waste away, the light in her eyes had already faded. It was breaking his heart.

"You'll get to see all the dragons, Coral." Hiccup promised quietly, a lump in his hugged her closer. "Every single one."

* * *

_**A/N: So, that was it for this chapter! Auger thinks Nova's cute. What do you think will happen there? Hiccup has a plan... do you think he'll be able to carry it out?**_

**_I can't guarantee when a new chapter will be up, but I hope it'll be soon! _**

**_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
